Manipulated Truths
by Cyberbaby
Summary: About growing up and learning to deal with what life hands you...especially if you've been away for ten years!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know another story but this will be updated once or twice a week not sure yet, chapters deal with them growing up so they will be toddlers and kids most of the story. I need help naming it so any suggestions as well as ideas you'd like to see me write, like things they go through or say or what ever.**

Chapter One

"Just keep breathing!"

A blonde hair woman of about twenty five spoke, her figure stood five feet eight inches from feet to head, she wore a tight smile directed toward the twenty four year old brunette lying on the hospital bed with sweat dripping down her brows and neck. The belly protruding from the hospital gown looking like it was going to burst any moment.

"Don't tell me to breath damn it!" She screamed clutching the hand giving her support and if she hadn't been in so much pain she might have caught the agony spreading across the blonde's face as the woman's knees seemed to drop a little.

The doctor strolled in as if this wasn't an emergency as if the woman lying in the bed wasn't about to deliver a baby that wasn't going to wait for anyone to be born, "Miss. Davies you seem to be going right along,"

He smiled earning a glare from both women but he ignored that having received more than his fair share of angry looks.

"I'm sorry Miss. but you can't be in here," a nurse came over placing her hand upon the blonde's shoulder urging her toward the door.

"Like hell she's leaving!"

The brunette yanked hard on the hand she was squeezing sending the blonde crashing back to the bed side, her arms outstretched to hopefully stop her fall before slamming into the pregnant lunatic.

"I'm sorry only the father..."

"Nurse Jamison?" the doctor called out before she could finish when the nurse settled her gaze upon him he continued, "Miss. Carlin is Miss. Davies partner."

Jamison cocked an eye brow glancing over to the women and seeing the position, "Oh...I didn't realize, you can stay,"

Carlin thanked the woman silently for not being disgusted or still trying to get her out, it wouldn't have been a good idea since Davies was still pretty attached to her hand which had begun to throb slightly.

"Honey..." this brought Davies attention back on her, "My hand..."

Davies glanced down and saw the strong lock she had upon the woman, sighing she slowly released it, "Sorry,"

She whispered but it didn't last long as another contraction hit her and the hand was securely snatched back up, Carlin was sure she'd have to get a cast after this but at the moment it was well worth it.

"Okay I need you to push on the count of ten; can you do that for me?" He asked out loud knowing that what ever the answer was she had to push any way, she nodded with gritted teeth.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten!"

She bore down on her teeth praying in the back of her mind that she didn't break any and pushed with all her might. After seven tries he smiled big and produced a screaming baby.

"It's a girl,"

Carlin and Davies smiled huge, they didn't want to know the sex of the child until this very moment but in both their hearts they wanted a little girl. The doctor stood and walked over to the small table, cleaning the baby up and wrapping her in a small pink blanket than with a giant smile handed the girl over the brunette.

"She's so cute," Carlin whispered laying a gentle kiss upon her lover's forehead, "You did a great job,"

"So did you mommy," Davies gave a sleepy grin back this comment earning her a small peck on the lips.

A clearing throat turned their attention back on the doctor, "Thank you Dr. Booth,"

"Your welcome, so what are you going to name her?" he asked wiping his hands off on a white towel getting some stains of red on it.

The two women glanced at each other than down to the baby who was nothing crying but sleeping soundly, the afternoon events wearing her out, than back to the doctor.

****

"Ashley Emily Davies you get back here right now,"

The one year old giggled in excitement as she waddled the best she could down the hallway, her naked form revealed for all to see in the house so lucky her that it was only the two women who had been in the delivery room. She heard the footsteps falling quickly behind her and knew she had to hide and soon but her legs didn't want to follow those directions and as she turned to go into another room, her nursery, they gave out and made her fall to her butt.

Two strong arms pulled her up into their awaiting arms, her eyes sweeping over to notice it wasn't the one she was running from, it wasn't the one that was going to make her get a bath.

"Are you giving mama a hard time?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Ashley shook her head vigorously making her brown curls bounce around.

"Yes she is, I swear Paula I don't know how you get her in that bath every time with out a chase around the house,"

Paula Carlin laughed good naturedly, "I have my ways Chris,"

"Oh really?" Christine Davies smiled warmly holding her hands out for her daughter which the blonde handed over, "Which are?"

"That's a secret," she whispered laying a kiss upon Christine's cheek, "I'll order some pizza while you bathe her,"

"Pizza again Paula?"

"Oh shush," she waved her hand, "its better than when you constantly had us eating peanut butter banana sandwiches for dinner because you didn't want to eat it by yourself."

"What ever, go order...come on Ashy lets go take a bath,"

"Nooo," Ashley screamed trying to wiggle free but this time she was stuck and was hauled into the bathroom, the door shut this time so she couldn't get out so she sat down crossing her arms and pouted earning a chuckle from Christine.

Paula walked to the phone and ordered two large pizza's once that was done she put the phone back on its hook and went to the bedroom to change into sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt than walked into the living room with socks only on her feet. Sitting down in the lazy boy chair she popped the foot rest up and relaxed into it. Her thoughts flowing about how she and Christine had gotten to this place.

Paula Carlin moved to Los Angeles when she was eighteen to attend UCLA, her parents back in Ohio her home town, discouraged it but in the end it was her decision. Once in LA she was a little frightened but her boyfriend Arthur Rylan was with her, he too had been accepted to the school. The two made their way up to her room where she met for the first time her roommate Christine Davies and her husband Raife Davies; they married young at the age of seventeen.

As the year wore on the two grew closer and closer, half way through Arthur came out as gay which Paula's parents didn't like one bit, saying she needed to come home before she too was corrupted but she held out. She and Arthur are still good friends till this very day. Christine and Raife began to have some problems when they hit twenty three, in a drunken passion one night Raife forced himself upon his wife and four weeks later Christine found out she was pregnant with Ashley Emily Davies.

As her stomach grew so did the emotions between her and Paula. Raife was still in the picture and felt horrible about what he did, he swore to help anyway he could but the two ended up divorced, he still hangs around to help out and so he can get to know his daughter. Paula and Christine ended up in bed together when she was five months pregnant and from then on they two were lovers. Raife and Arthur both happy they could find someone to be happy with.

Now they live in a nice three bedroom home out in the suburbs near the college Paula still attended trying to become a doctor. Christine was the stay at home mom for now living off her father's money which went to her when he died, they knew it wouldn't last so though they have the money now they still budget so it will last till Paula gets her degree.

The two of them felt like something was missing though and decided to have another baby, Arthur agreed to help with the permission of his boyfriend Mark Hornsby and this time it is Paula carrying the child and again they decided not to know what the gender is.

"Are you going to get that?" Christine's voice faintly floated into the room from the bathroom waking Paula up from her thoughts so she could finally hear the door bell going off.

"Yeah," she called back heading to the door.

She paid the man and took the pizza to the kitchen just as a fully clean Ashley dressed in footed pajamas of Scooby Doo came running in before stopping short of grabbing her legs.

"Mommy fat," She pointed to Paula's stomach which had grown kept big by now.

Christine heard as she walked in and lowered her daughter's arm, "Ashley that isn't nice,"

Paula bent down and picked her up, "I'm not fat sweetie..." licking her lips she glanced at her girlfriend hoping one day to actually get married, she received the subtly nod so turned her attention back on the toddler in her hand, "Come here,"

The blonde walked into the living room shifting Ashley on her hip as she sat down, "I'm having a baby,"

Ashley's eyes widened a bit as she glanced between the two grownups, her bottom lip protruding slightly in thought, "Wike me?" she asked pointing to her self.

Christine knelt down so her knees touched the floor and she looked into the child's eyes, "Yes sweetie only you get to be the big sister,"

Ashley furrowed her brows, "Wha big ster do?"

"Well, big sisters help take care of their little brothers or sisters."

"Oh..." she tilted her head, "I'm hungry..."

That ended the conversation.

****

"Okay Paula on the count of ten push..."

They were back at the hospital and Dr. Booth was between Paula's legs now instead of Christine's, probably the only man to ever see both of them down there.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten..."

Paula pushed as hard as she could, squeezing Christine's hand so hard the brunette swore she heard a pop of bones, "God Paula..."

"Your turn," Paula gritted her teeth as she pushed again.

Soon another cry echoed into the room.

"It's a girl," Dr. Booth smiled.

He cleaned up the girl and wrapped her in a pink blanket walking her over to her mother's.

"So what are you going to name this one?" he wondered.

Paula grinned, "Spencer Bailey Carlin,"

"Hello?"

"Oh Arthur get in here and see her," Christine called out.

He knew she wasn't his, sure she shared his blood but the three of them talked and he was fine playing uncle, when Spencer was old enough to understand they'd tell her if it ever needed to come up.

Arthur walked in holding Ashley who was to turn two in eighteen days, the women found it funny that Ashley was born February 3rd 1986 where as Spencer was just born February 21st 1988.

"Look Ashley it's your little sister," Christine took her daughter from her friend's arms and bringing her closer to the bed.

"She's beautiful Paula," he beamed not believing that he had made such a wonderful creature.

"Bad baby," Ashley shook her finger at the infant staring at them with bright blue eyes, the minute she realized it was a tiny baby coming home with them she hated her. To the one year old all babies were bad, ever since she met the little boy on the street, her mommy stopped to talk to another woman and the boy took her candy. She got in trouble for giving it to him since he was too little to eat it and no one believed he took it and than to add insult he threw up on her.

****

It was official Ashley didn't like the new baby, all she did was scream and cry and all the attention from the grown ups was focused on her.

Paula sighed tiredly, she'd been dealing with a two year old and a three month old who was a bit advanced for her age, already she was aware of her surroundings and could lift her head for a brief amount of time. Christine came home early and they wanted some alone time to catch up so they brought Spencer into the nursery that the two girls shared. Putting her in her bouncy she turned to Ashley.

"Ashley can you entertain Spencer for a little?" she asked turning on the baby monitor as the little girl nodded her head, "Thank you,"

Paula kissed her head and walked out leaving the door open wide just in case they needed to run in at any moment. Ashley was now alone and free to openly glare at the infant staring right at her, intrigued with the brunette.

Ashley waddled around the room grabbing all her toys and setting them in front of the blonde infant who found the small brunette interesting to watch, from her walk to the concentration on her little face. Soon everything was set up and Ashley walked over to Spencer.

"Mine," she pointed a stuff animal pig, "Mine," to a Barbie doll and so on and so on telling Spencer that all of this stuff was hers and that the blonde could touch it. Than she sat down and started playing with the toys while Spencer just bounced back and forth contently watching.

An hour went by with out a peep so Christine came in to check on the two, Spencer was sleeping peacefully while Ashley was playing; first she checked Ashley's diaper much to the girl's distaste, it got in the way of her playing, finding her clean she than went to check Spencer's which didn't make it. She went to pick up the baby when Ashley got in the way, pushing her hands away.

Christine stood up with her arms folded, "Why did you do that Ashley, its not very nice,"

"Mine," Ashley pointed at Spencer still sleeping soundly in the chair.

Paula chuckled in the door way, "No baby she's ours but you can help if you want," she smiled picking Ashley up into her arms.

Christine bent down and picked up Spencer and took her over to the changing table while Paula and Ashley went into the kitchen to start a bottle, "You thirsty sweetie?"

Ashley bit her lip than nodded with a smile, "Yes pwese,"

"Okay then," she grabbed some apple juice out and poured it into her sippy cup, "Now you drink that while I get your sisters bottle,"

Ashley sat down on the ground and quietly drank her juice while watching her mother move flawlessly across the linoleum floor, opening things, washing the bottle and warming it up. Finally the bottle finished and she turned to Ashley, "Do you want to be the big sister and take the bottle to Mama and Spencer?"

"Yes," she nodded setting her cup down she pushed off the ground and grabbed the bottle, she waddled into the living room and over to the couch where Christine was sitting rocking the baby back and forth.

"Are you bringing me the bottle?" she asked, "That is so sweet."

Christine held out her hand for the bottle but Ashley just glanced at the hand and than down at the baby before planting her butt on the ground, "Mine..." she said as she placed the nipple in her mouth and began to drink.

Before either woman said a word Ashley spit the milk out, it dribbled down her mouth and most landed on the carpet she leapt up best she could and walked over to the couch placing the bottle on Christine's lap and pointing to Spencer said a word that hardly escaped the two year olds mouth.

"Hers..."

Than she made a yucky face and waddled off.

Christine glanced at Paula who was standing in the door way and both just started laughing as the brunette fed the baby. Tears crawling down their faces for Ashley had drank breast milk which she hadn't ate for a long time.

"I guess she's learning to share," Paula gasped through her laughter.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the positive feed back it means a lot. I said this would be updated every week or other week depending on how fast I get them written up and that is going to stay true but....I finished this one early and thought I'd give it too you guys early for all the lovely comments, a smaller update will be on sunday.**

Now I don't know if this worked out as well as I wanted, I made it first person compared to the third person I did in the first chapter which was to introduce characters. For some reason I hate this chapter and love it at the same time haha maybe cuz it felt like it took me forever to write. So I really hope you all enjoy this one.

**~Christine's POV~**

The morning chill air swept around the room freezing my nose, waking me minutes before the alarm clock was set to go off. Sitting up allowing the covers to slowly fall off my upper body instantly the cool air set the hairs on my skin standing and my nipples hardened. Blinking my eyes I stared around the room and realized it was so quiet; usually when the alarm goes off so does one of the kids but right now everything is silent.

Yawning I glanced over to the woman of dreams lying in the bed next to me, her blonde hair sweeping across the pillow and her soft features relaxed, she'd been up all night studying for a medical exam her teacher was giving out in a few days. Leaning over I placed a soft kiss upon her cold cheek than crawled out of bed, slipping my robe over my pajamas I padded over the chilly floor to the thermostat turning it up from sixty five degrees to seventy.

Another yawn escaped my mouth as I wiped sleep out of my eyes and made my way into the kitchen. It was mostly stainless steal, colors black and red littered the room as well as the entire house. Paula loved those colors and said it would make things look better, cleaner and they were neutral for the kids.

Flipping the switch to the coffee maker which was set to go off in five minutes, when the clock hit six o'clock. The familiar sound of grinding coffee getting liquefied into a deliciousness of blackness that was to coat two very needy adults soon. Rubbing the back of my neck before going to the cabinet to get to mugs.

Leaning against the counter I sighed, it was nearly Christmas and I still didn't know what to get Paula, she was always so hard to shop for, saying it was the amount of time spent on her that counted. We still had to run to the toy shop for the girls, smiling at the fact that they were still little enough that a few things seemed like a big deal, Santa wasn't cheap but he sure as hell didn't have all the money in the world either.

I knew I would have some time today since I was dropping the girls' off at day care; it was the first time Paula would allow Spencer to be dropped off with Ashley. They still didn't get along to well but the therapist assured us it was normal since Ashley was used to her mom and dad, Raife being a big part of her life and than had to learn to share her mom with me and than we added another person into the mix. She was acting out for attention but I thought I gave her enough attention.

The alarm blasting in the bedroom brought me out of my Christmas shopping thoughts, looking at the coffee machine I noticed it was finished so got to pouring the cups, so far I didn't hear any crying so it might be a good day.

Paula scratched her head as she padded into the kitchen, "Baby?" she whined with a little pout.

Setting my mug down I turned to meet a very sleepy blonde, wrapping my arms around her bringing her in close for warmth, "I'm sorry sweetie I know I usually turn it off but I woke up early so came down stairs, should have shut it off huh?"

She nodded sleepily into my shoulder, "I have to get going soon,"

I could feel her bottom lip sticking out and it warmed my heart, she didn't pout often and mostly only when she was either sleepy or waking up so she was so cute when she did it, "I know honey," I whisper into her ear before stepping back and handing her the warm cup of coffee.

A grin spreads on her pale cheeks, she really needs to stop studying and go out in the sun a bit more, "Coffee...usually I'm the one making it,"

"That's cause I'm still in bed, warm and asleep with the kids,"

Sighing she tilted her head looking at me, her blue eyes shining brightly, "And I have a few pics of that as well,"

She giggles at the horrified expression that appeared on my face, "No?"

Paula nods with a giant smile before pecking my lips and sitting down, just as she places her soft supple lips to the steaming cup of hot liquid a cry echoed throughout the baby monitors placed strategically around the house. Having a four year old and two year old around will make you a bit cautious of even the most mundane room.

"_Shut up!"_ Ashley screamed being caught by the monitor.

"I'll go, finish up your coffee and hop in the shower," I assured her I'd take care of everything than with a quick kiss which is what we mostly lived for these days.

Walking upstairs to the nursery I realized we'd need to get another place soon to give the girls' there own rooms. Inside I saw Spencer standing up in her crib, gripping the bars with tiny tears flowing down her cheeks. One of the presents this winter was a big girl bed, we couldn't wait to show her. Ashley was wrapped up in the bed, covers tugged all the way around her and the pillow over her head, her four year old body almost invisible.

"What's the matter honey?"

Picking her up I realized her diaper was soaked, "Mama tell her to be quiet!" Ashley growled from under the pillow.

My little devil loved her sleep.

"You need to get up anyway sweetie," Her little head of curls shook over the pillow as I put Spencer on the changing table, "Yes Ashley we need to get ready for day care,"

"I don't wanna go!" She whined sitting up in a huff, her hair a mess.

"Why not?"

Spencer giggled as I tickled her tummy but for the most part she stayed silent on the table as I cleaned her up and put a new diaper on. She was having a bit of trouble in the potty training so we had her in light diapers during the day and heavy ones at night, Ashley on the other hand soared through the potty training stage, at two she hardly ever went in her diaper so was changed to pull ups about three weeks into the terrible twos.

"Spender,"

"You don't want to go cause Spencer's going?" I asked again trying to make sure I heard her right, by now I picked the blonde little girl up placing her on my hip.

"Everyone pay attention to her," She pouted and glanced away with a slight blush on her tiny cheeks.

Smiling I bent down placing Spencer on the ground then whispered for her to go give Ashley a hug, the one thing that always amazed me was the Ashley disliked the little blonde but Spencer adored the older brunette. Spencer totted quickly over to the bed and using all her strength hauled herself up and crawled over to the pouting girl wrapping her arms around.

Giving her a giant sloppy kiss, Ashley made a yucky face and pushed her away, "Ewww...baby germs!" her hand viscously wiping the spit away this act only made Spencer giggle hysterically, her sense of equilibrium off and she toppled to her side.

Those two always made he laugh or smile, they are just so cute and exactly what me and Paula needed in our life.

"Your mean," She glared at me than poked the two year olds tummy making her laugh harder, "Its not funny," but even her steely resolve crumbled under the infectious laugh of Spencer.

****

**~Paula's POV~**

The bed was warm and so soft, heaven, reaching over to cuddle with my lover sent a shiver down my spine as the bed was empty and freezing cold so she'd been gone for at least five minutes. As if the world was against me sleeping in for a few more seconds the alarm blared to life, waiting I prayed Christine would walk in and shut it off since it was on her side of the bed but she didn't come rushing in so I rolled over and hit the button.

Yawning I sat up trying to get my muscles to wake up, long nights studying was killing me in the sleep department so any chance I got was wonderful and that came few and far between. Getting out of bed I realized it was a bit chilly but I could see Christine fixed the thermostat so I just walked down stairs.

In the kitchen Christine was standing against the counter nursing a mug of coffee, when she glanced up and smiled at me, I scratched the back of my head to get the hairs on my neck to go down, "Baby?"

She set her mug down giving me a nice view of her strong ass before turning around and wrapping her arms around me, I love it when she holds me, the way her body fits with mine like a puzzle piece, "I'm sorry sweetie I know I usually turn it off but I woke up early so came down stairs, should have shut it off huh?"

I hid my head in her warm neck, it heated my nose up, and the one thing I hate about cold temperatures was the way it made my nose freeze, the thought of the extra sleep I could have had if she shut it off made pout, I could hear her smile as I shook my head.

We talked for a moment, the expression on her face when she realized I have some nice photos of her and the kids sleeping. I think I might use those as black mail, she thinks she's tough but she so isn't.

Before I could even think about taking a sip of the warm coffee she made me Spencer began to cry, she said she had it and rushed out of the room. I drank the coffee quickly and headed back upstairs to get a shower, inside our room I went to the dresser and grabbed my newly clean jeans and a t shirt. Back in the hallway I heard laughing and opened the nursery door a little to see Christine quietly laughing while watching Ashley pout/giggle as Spencer howled in laughter at the face her older 'sister' was making.

"What's going on in here?"

The three of them quickly spun and saw me in the door way, Spencer smiled and slid off the bed, "Mommy!"

Her little hands grabbing at my pajama bottoms, smiling I picked her up and kissed her head, "I want a kiss too mommy," Ashley pouted getting off her bed and running full speed at me with her arms open.

When she was around my legs I started walking toward the bed, she lifted up and down with each step laughing along the way, "My your so heavy Ashy," I said picking my leg up and allowing Christine to reach out taking her off my leg.

"I'm not heavy mommy,"

"No your not but I didn't get my good morning kiss," she smiled leaning forward in Christine's arms and laid a sweet peck to my cheek which I returned happily.

"Why aren't you dressed yet Ash?" I wondered glancing at my loving partner who raised her brows and glanced away.

"I don't go today,"

Christine put her down and she sat on her bed with her arms folded, "Chris take Spence and get her ready okay?"

She nodded and took the baby, got some clothes and walked out.

Licking my lips I sat next to Ashley who seemed to not want to look at me, "Ash look at me,"

Her tiny head shook as her eyes locked with the wall, "Don't make me go," she whispered glancing at me with sad puppy eyes.

Silently I willed my self not to crumble, its gotten me in trouble before, "Why?"

"I told mama,"

"I wasn't here so tell me," I reached out tucking a strand of hair behind her ear; she finally looked at me completely.

"Cause everyone will like Spender," she pouted.

Shaking my head, "Ashley when are you going to stop with this, Spencer isn't taking anything and she loves you,"

"She does take things, you just don't notice," her voice quivered and I picked her up setting her on my lap.

"Listen mama and I love both of you, your daddy loves you and so does Uncle Arthur okay. We just get to share our love with both of you, do you understand?"

She bit her lip, chewing at it in thought before nodding slowly.

"It's the same as at day care okay, you have friends there right?" another nod, "See and Spencer will make friends too, separate friends,"

Thought I'd say that quickly since I saw her opening her mouth to object, I swear she was a sarcastic fast thinker, only person I can think of that she gets it from is her father Raife.

"So lets get dressed, you want to help me pick something out?" Her tiny cheeks jumped when she smiled and rushed over to the dresser.

****

**~Christine's POV~**

"Okay Spencie what do we have to wear today?" she shrugged her shoulders and clapped her hand; this was a favorite part of her day. I'd choose an outfit out than pretend to model them for her, she goes wild.

I picked up the red shirt with a picture of Tweety Bird, her favorite character, and placed it on my chest, modeling it by walking like a runway model, "Yea mama,"

"Oh...Oh...what do we have here?"

Picking the overalls up, nice blue jean ones, with a small pocket in the front, "Obies," she called.

"That's right baby, overalls," she grinned thinking she said the right word. It was the best she could do, "So I think I'll put my clothes on..."

"Noooo," she cried holding her arms out.

Knowing what she meant I waited at the edge of the bed, "What's wrong?"

"Mine," she motioned for the clothes, "Not mama's...you to big!"

"So I' am," I sighed internally loving this precious moment because really you have to live for today and take these times to heart since one day they will hate you, love you and than move out.

I finished getting her into the clothes with small high tops also with Tweety on them. As the last shoe was tied the phone began to ring, "Spencie go see if mommy and Ashley are ready to go,"

She smiled with a nod and ran out of the room, tripping over her feet and falling flat on the ground, picking her self up and continuing the process down the hall.

"Hello?"

It took a moment for the person on the other side to answer, hesitation clearly etched in the voice, _"Hey...um...Chris, how...how are you?"_

"Raife?"

****

**~Raife's POV~**

I knew I shouldn't have called, it was early, and they were getting Ashley and Spencer ready to leave. I knew this yet I hat to call, everything was just building up inside me. Day in and day out it was the same restricting feeling, I missed them, more precise I missed Christine. Her warm smile, the way her nose crinkled when she smiled or how she hogged the covers at night.

I wanted her and Ashley to live with me, not where I live now, not in this dump. Moving out of this one room apartment was high on my list; a better job was also high on my list. Working full time at Burger King wasn't great. The drugs and alcohol did it too me, I lost my job at the Ad agency and the only place to hire me was the fast food restaurant and I could only afford the shitty apartment with its lousy pay.

Everything was great when Christine was with me, the drugs made me feel high and the beers made me more passionate. At least that's what I thought than I did it, I held her down and forced myself upon her, for weeks I couldn't look at myself in the mirror or at her or any of our friends. It took a long time but I got her to forgive me, kind of, she at least allows me to see my daughter even take her home for the weekends.

When I realized the drugs and beer was consuming my life it was too late, Christine took my daughter away, I lost my job and now have this shitty life. I want to blame Paula and in some way I still do, if she didn't show up, if she didn't become roommates with my wife than maybe...just maybe she would have forgiven me and we could have worked it out.

"_Hello?_"

Oh God she answered, I didn't expect her to answer, I just wanted to hear her voice from the machine. The little giggle she had at the end, licking my lips I pushed down all the fear building up.

"Hey...um...Chris, how...how are you?"

Did I sound like an idiot or what?

"_Raife?_"

She'll probably hand up on me now; I'd hang up on me.

"Yeah its me...um what are you doing?"

There was a pause as if she was thinking her answer over, "_Just got Spencer dressed. What's wrong why are you calling me?"_

"I know I shouldn't have called, I just..."

"_Just what?_" she sighed into the receiver the annoyance clear and evident.

"I didn't expect you to answer so I don't know,"

I sat down in the creaky lazy boy chair putting my socked covered feet up on the coffee table littered with a pizza box and beer, I know I should give it up but I can't, it's too hard and tastes so good.

"_Raife, you can't keep doing this. What if Paula answers the phone one of these times? You know she doesn't like contact with you after you stole money from us?_"

"I know Chris, I just I miss you..." the weight of my words whispering into the phone, I can hear the strain when she replies that she misses her best friend and that stings, stings so much I feel the tears spreading to my eyes, seeping down my cheeks silently but I choke back the sobs.

"Chris, I...got to go,"

I hang up before she can say anything else; I couldn't stand if she were to tell me we could be friends as long as I got my act together. It was her and Paula and the kids and their seemingly perfect life that keeps me like this, the pain of seeing her with them. I was happy for them but I wasn't.

Growling I picked up the nearest bottle and tossed it across the room, it shattered to a million pieces just like my heart. I was so confused with everything going on, grabbing another bottle this one full I chugged it down, letting it dowse my throat with its burning heat. Finishing it up I tossed that one too watching it shatter than got up and made my way to my bedroom, crashing on the bed ready to sleep it off, I had my kid for the week and had to pick her up in a few and I didn't want to be anywhere near drunk.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

~**Paula's POV~**

I heard Christine on the phone but she hung up almost immediately as I came in, her face seemed a bit pale yet her eyes had this angered look in them. Walking over wrapping my arms around her to give her as much comfort as possible, I laid a kiss on her pouting lips, "Everything okay?"

Chris nodded glancing away before smiling at me and tugging a loose strand of hair behind my ear earning her a nice blush from me, "Yes. Now where are the little devils?"

"They are in the car,"

"Already," she took a quick glance at her watch before sighing heavily, "I didn't even realize. You should get going, don't want to be late."

"Right," I kissed her one last time before making sure everything was fine than headed out to the car. Ashley and Spencer both in the back, Ash in her booster seat while Spencer was in the car seat.

"We going mommy?" Spencer tilted her tiny head, her pig tails dipping to the left along with her head slightly covering the side of her face. She definitely came out looking just like me but she definitely got Christine subtle behavior where as Ashley had Chris's looks but gained my fiery personality.

"To day care," I told her our eyes locked through the rearview mirror she nodded and looked out the window.

The drive was mostly quiet both girls still waking up and more interested in the world going by outside their windows, with how much they fight it amazed me how quiet they were in the car.

Sunshine Manor was a small day care located about an hour away from our home but only about twenty minutes from my work, it was one of the first things I loved about the place, close to a hospital and the college that taught medical students. It also was very accepting of gay parents or even transgender parents seeing as the owner Roberta Dawson was a transgender herself. Formally known as Robert Dawson.

There was a parking space near the front by the security guard that hung around the parking lot making sure children didn't wonder off or anyone not registered came in. He was a tall burly man with a mustache out of a western movie, beady eyes and a tattoo of an anchor on his hairy arms, but beside his ugly looks he was a nice guy and the owner's husband.

"Brad how are you today?" His head bobbed slightly on his large neck.

"Fine Miss. Carlin and you?"

"Fine as well," I unlocked the back door and undid Ashley's belt allowing her to bounce out of the seat and hug Brad who smiled and hugged her back before going back to his strong manly exterior. Ashley was the only child I think to get that reaction, Brad has told me several times that she sat by the gate surrounding the building and its play ground and would talk to him while she ate lunch and shared some of her gummy bears with him.

Now usually I just let Spencer stay in the car with Brad watching her and run Ashley in but today is her first day at the school so I start to unbuckle her and she gives me this weird what are you doing look.

"Ready for your first day?" I asked setting her on the ground so I can close the door.

Brad scratched his head for a moment, "Oh I didn't know we were gaining a new one today," he bent down and stretched his hand out to her, "I'm Brad..."

Spencer shuffled behind me, not good with new people while Ashley was eager to meet new children and adults anyone who would listen to her, "Spener..." her voice muffled against the back of my knee.

Christine and I had a bet going on which girl would say the name Spencer right, so far Ashley was getting better but still refused to put the c in place of the d she's been using and Spencer well she seemed not to want to use the c at all.

"Well Spencer its nice to meet you officially," He stood up and nodded to Ashley who was standing by the gate talking to her friend Aiden Dennison and his mother, "She talks non stop about little Spencer there,"

"Really?" He nodded with a gentle smile and opened the gate for all of us. Picking Spencer up and taking Ashley's hand we followed behind Mrs. Dennison and her boy into the building where tons of other children sat playing or saying goodbye to their parents.

Miss. Sanders greeted us with a warm smile as Ashley and Aiden ran off to play with the blocks, it was the first thing they went for every time, "Hi Miss. Carlin how are you today?"

"Fine Jane and you?"

"Fine as well Paula," she smirked. Jane Sanders was a long time friend of the family, born and raised in the same town as Christine; the two became best friends instantly and still to this day are best friends, she had no kids of her own since her car accident when she was a teen but running this day care was enough for her, "And who do we have here?"

"Hi," Spencer didn't remember Jane to well as it had been awhile since she came to our house.

"You ready to go play?" Spencer shook her head and clutched to my neck harder, burying into my shoulder.

I bent down and put her on the ground making her release her grip, "Spencer go play okay. Ashley is already having fun," I pointed to the brunette who giggled at what ever Aiden had said.

Spencer bit her lip and tugged at the pocket on her overalls before she grabbed my hand and pulled on it a smile on her lips, "Otay mommy we pway bocks..."

Licking my lips I took my hand from her placing both my hands on her shoulders, "Sorry baby but I have to go but you can play with Ashley and the others."

Tears started to sprout at the corner of her eyes, Christine told me to ditch out as fast as possible having gone through this with Ashley when she was two but I didn't listen and now I was stuck with a soon to be crying baby in front of me.

"You no go!" she told me with a wave of her hand.

This was the first time she was to be without me or Christine around her.

"Remember we talked about this Spencie, you stay at day care now while mama and I go out and take care of things."

She just kept shaking her head back and forth until the tears escaped her eyes, I kissed her forehead and told her I love her but she kept holding on to my hand pleading for me not to leave her. This had to be the hardest thing to do in my entire life but Jane assured me things would be fine after I leave, every kid goes through this.

I walked out of the building listening to her cry out for me, tears trickled down my cheeks as Brad opened the gate for me with a sympathetic smile. Wrenching the door open to my car I slid in just sitting there crying and willing myself not to go back and take her out of day care.

Picking the phone I up I pressed speed dial one and listened to it ring several times before the voice I needed came on.

"_Hello?_"

"Chris," I choked out trying to keep myself together.

"I told you Paula, just breath okay," she kept talking to me till the tears were gone and she kept talking to me as I drove to school until I was calm enough to go on with my day.

**~Ashley's POV~**

Spender has been crying since mommy dropped us off, she doesn't ever look good crying. Her nose gets all runny and her eyes get red. She's sitting in the corner while Miss. Anders tries to get her to stop, shaking toys at her and saying things, I don't know what cause I'm over here with my friend Aiden.

A hand shaking my shoulder brought me back to the talk I was having with him, "What?" I sighed kicking at the blocks sitting in front of me.

"I said did you see Tiny Toons esterday?" His words tumbled from his mouth along with his spit, it was yucky but I was used to it and just sort of looked away.

Tiny Toon Adventures is one of my favorite shows; mommy and mama let me watch it while they deal with Spender, giving her a bottle or changing her diaper or something. The show is funny and I like it a lot, Bugs Bunny is my favorite he is so funny and gets away with a lot of stuff.

"Nooo!" Spender screamed and pushed the dolly away from her face, I can see the teacher lady is getting upset as Jenny this red head who's a big meanie tugs on her dress to get her attention.

Biting my lip I looked at Aiden who shrugged and continued to rebuild the castle that I kicked earlier. Sighing I pushed off the ground and walked over to them, man she can cry loud, "Miss. Anders she doesn't like that," I pointed to the dolly.

Spender hated things forced on her, she liked it when she did things her way or my way but no one else's way.

Miss. Anders held her nose, "Can you stay with her while I deal with Jenny?"

I nodded with a smile and she grabbed Jenny's hand and they walked off leaving me alone with Spender who was still sniffling and rubbing her nose on her shirt.

"Spender you okay?" she pouted and shook her head.

"Mommy leave," she whined while I sat down next to her.

I shrugged and bumped her, "But she coming back," Her blue eyes lifted up to stare at me, her chest rising and falling funny as she sniffled again I don't think she believed me, "I come back from day care right?"

She nodded slowly as if thinking about it, "Me too?"

"Yep Spender too, we both go home,"

This made her smile and the tears in her eyes seemed to disappear, "I wove u Ashy," her baby arms wrapped around me knocking me to the ground.

"Yeah well we play now," I pushed her off me and walked back to Aiden who had the castle almost finished, "No fair!"

I kicked the blocks making them fall over, "Ashley?" he yelled getting mad, "I was almost done,"

"You haveta wait for me," I told him as if it should have known that already.

He pouted and crossed his arms, I dropped down next to him and kissed his cheek, "Sorry Aiden,"

Aiden wiped his cheek, "Ewww girl cooties!"

"I don't have cooties," I glared at him.

Boys and babies have cooties and boy babies have the most but I don't have them, I've had my shots but I won't tell him that cause than he'd want to get the shot too but I need them to never run out so I don't ever catch it.

"Yes you do,"

"Nah uh,"

"Yes uh,"

"Nah uh,"

"Yes uh,"

"Nah uh," Spender said with me the next time this made Aiden glance at her wondering when she sat down with us, boys are stupid.

"Ashy no cooties," she said sticking her tongue out and rubbing her eye.

"Okay kids nap time," Miss. Anders called out.

Aiden huffed, "She always ruins play time,"

I nodded my head in agreement, she always came in at the best times for nap time but when snack time came she can ruin play time anytime. We ran to our cubbies grabbing the mats while the teacher people got the smaller kids and took them to the nursery to be put in the cribs.

Spender was toddling next to me the whole time except when she tripped and fell to the floor making me silently giggle she was always falling down. I grabbed my purple mat and dragged it over to the rainbow circle where we all sleep.

Miss. Anders came over to us as I lay down, "Come on Spencer time for nap time,"

"Noooo!" Spender was already starting to cry holding my arm tightly.

"She can stay with me," I told her with what I hope is a helping smile.

"I'm sorry girls but I have to put you in a crib Spencer, it is the rules." She picked Spender up who started screaming and kicking, "Lie down and sleep Ashley," she told me.

As they walked away Miss. Anders turned on the small radio and dimmed the lights, I sighed knowing how much Spender wanted to stay but I couldn't do anything and laid down to sleep.

**~Arthur's POV~**

Stretching I yawned letting the tension of another day roll by. It was nearly lunch time and all I got down was one set of papers dealing with one troubled youth. Being a counselor was my dream job but sometimes the long hours and little work got on my nerves. At least Mark has been there for me through everything but lately he's been pulling away, staying at work more often and I highly doubt a physical therapist was needed at all hours of the night but he assured me it was a high paying client who only had time at night for therapy.

"Arthur you have a call on line one," my assistant Holly called into my office.

"Arthur Rylan how can I help you?" putting on my best professional voice always put people who called me at ease, I don't know how but I've been told I have a calming voice.

"_Hey Arty how are you?_"

"Great now that you called Mark, which reminds me we have dinner over at Paula and Christine's tonight,"

I could hear his sigh through the phone even though I know he was trying to hide it, "_Sorry Art I should have called sooner but I have to stay at work for a little while longer._"

"Mark you have bailed on a monthly dinners for the past five months, now tonight I want you there."

"_Okay...okay I'll see what I can do. Why don't you go over and than I'll meet you there,_"

"Will you make it if we go separate?"

Mark had been getting on my nerves lately with all the work and ditching on our dates, he usually talks to me about what ever bothers him but lately he has been keeping quiet and I'm so afraid to bring it up, to afraid that maybe just maybe he might be cheating on me.

"Yes I'll make it...gosh why do you have to do this every time," he growled slamming the phone down before I could ask him what that meant.

Replacing the receiver I rolled my neck popping the muscles before popping two advil, one day I'd have to get the courage to ask him what his deal was but for now I was just going to be pissed.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**~Arthur's POV~**

Outside snow began to fall coating the ground in another white layer of coldness, fog swirled around the air giving it a mysterious feel and my toes stung even wrapped in warm fur socks. Sitting on the couch with my feet placed on the coffee table in front of the fire place, wood crackled as the flame licked at each strand.

Coffee mug in hand I watched the clock above the fire place, Mark had yet to come through the door and it was driving me crazy. We had a long drive ahead of us to get to Paula's house; the mountain cabin we lived in was five hours away from LA and than another thirty minutes from Paula. Biting my lip I sighed, if he didn't show up in an hour I had to leave without him.

The window was coated with glassy frost, I need to bring the kids up here I bet they would love it. I have to ask Christine and Paula if it's okay.

Phone ringing caught my attention, getting up placing my mug on the table I quickly answered, "Mark?"

"_Hey Art,"_

"Where are you?" I bit my lip in anticipation.

A deep sigh escaped his lips, "_I'm sorry but my boss won't let me go yet so I'm going to have to meet you down there,_"

Rolling my eyes I dropped back down on the couch, "You'll be too tired to drive down by yourself," my eyes glanced at the window watching the snow flitter down creating a wonder land outside my home, "Besides the snow is falling pretty good I don't want you to get in an accident."

"_I really am sorry,_" silence took hold of the conversation for a few minutes showing how much we've grown apart, "_Art I have to go so..._"

"...yeah," I whispered out trying not to let how much this disappointed me show, "I guess I'll see you in a few days."

"_Tell the family hi for me?_"

"Will do, have a good night I'll call you when I get there,"

Mark hung up shortly after that leaving me in a down mood, hardly up for driving down there and than hanging around two young kids. In the bedroom, suitcases already packed, I unpacked Mark's and stuffed his picture in the zipper part of my suitcase before trudging out into the snow. Tossing the luggage in the back of my Dodge Durango, in the drivers seat I pulled out and headed down the winding road, radio softly playing in the back ground as my mind wondered back to the first time Mark and I met....

***

_The hallway seemed to stretch on and on, glancing back down at my schedule to see that I had the right building, McDaniel, well I had the right building but the doors didn't seem to match up with the numbers. Bell ringing signaling twelve o'clock and reminding me I was already five minutes late and I heard the Psychology teacher Mrs. Holtz was an old bag that hardly let any excuse fly._

_Turning the corner my books went crashing to the floor along with the rest of my body, my eyes raised to meet the most gorgeous green eyes which belonged to Mark Hornsby, jock extraordinaire, captain of the basketball and baseball team and first string on the swimming team. My heart sped up causing blood to rush to my face immediately causing a blush to rise. It was no secret among my group of friends that ever since I came out as gay Mark was the one I was fascinated with but he was two grades ahead so we had no classes together._

_He smiled down with a twinkle of laughter in his eyes, "You lost freshman?" _

_Mark leaned down collecting the books at his feet while I scrambled to get the ones closer to me. Once everything was picked up I stood up shifting to my left foot, "I'm not a freshman," _

"_What?" he took a step closer to hand me the books he picked up._

_Licking my lips I looked at him, "I'm...uh not a freshman,"_

_He furrowed his brows for a second before handing me the books, his hand brushing against my skin sending a shiver through me, "Huh...you're not a senior are you?"_

"_Oh no...No I'm a sophomore," I said brushing my long bangs from my eyes than adjusting my glasses, nervous habit can't stay still._

"_What class you looking for?" raising an eye brow I wondered how he knew what I was doing before slamming me with his hard chest, seeing my question gaze he nodded to the schedule still clutched in my left hand._

"_Oh...yeah...um..." my throat was dry not believing I was actually talking to the king of the college, mind blank I had to look back at it but the words seemed a bit fuzzy, "Um...Mrs. Holtz room..."_

"_1205," Mark spoke before me, "I'm actually heading there now,"_

"_Where is it?" _

"_Third floor, freshmen are on the fourth floor and so on down." He nodded toward the elevator which we quickly entered with me trying to keep my books balanced and my glasses on my nose._

"_So why are you...I mean if you don't mind me asking because you don't have to answer, not that it's that personal of a question unless you know you think it is..."_

_Suddenly I find myself up against the side of the elevator with Mark pressed so close I can smell his after shave, his finger placed roughly upon my lips, "Your rambling,"_

_Gulping I tried to think of something to say but he just pulled back his eyes roaming up and down my body, was he checking me out, another blush crept up my cheeks and I swear the rest of me as well._

_He smirked as the elevator dinged signaling the arrival of our floor as the doors opened he chuckled walking out throwing over his shoulder a, "Your too easy freshman,"_

_Struggling to get all the books he knocked out of my hands as he pushed me against the wall I finally realized what he said and shouted back, "I'm not a freshman!" _

_Only he was gone and I was alone._

****

Smiling I changed lanes, we had many more encounters like that before I finally realized he was gay and totally flirting with me. Than it took another year for me to ask him out since that was what he wanted, me to ask him out so he knew I wanted him.

Mark had a thing about exhibition and if he could turn me on he would. Lately though there was nothing from him, emotionally or physical, even trying to spice up our bedroom life failed miserably.

Biting me lip I focused on driving instead of the memories piling into my brain.

****

**~Raife's POV~**

"Welcome to Burger King, how can I help you?"

That phrase was already on my nerves having said it a million times. Listening to the idiot in his car I punched in his order and read it back to him. The same thing with the next car, god I hated the drive thru but I'd rather be here than on the front cash register at least here I don't have to see their ugly mugs more than a minute to give them their change.

Instead of getting to sleep until I have to pick the girl's up I got called into work cause one of the young guys didn't show, asshole is all I have to say, just because he's barely twenty he thinks things won't affect him well I hope he gets what is coming to him.

"Hey Raife,"

Turning I see my good friend Eli Palo, forty two and still acting as if he was sixteen, drinks and smokes like one too.

He smacks my back with a smile, "What's up man?"

"Work," rolling my eyes I mute the person trying to order telling them to hold on.

"Dude you need to loosen up," he winked, "Get some maybe,"

"I have Ashley tonight,"

Eli groaned leaning against the counter with folded arms, "So...she's like what ten?"

"No she's four,"

He smiled and stood up, "Perfect just send her to bed. I have this classy broad who is dying for a piece of the Raifester,"

Sighing I told him to hold on and took care of the ass hollering into the microphone. Once taken care of I returned my attention on my friend, "Don't send anyone over. I'm not going to put my daughter threw that,"

Eli held his hands up, "Fine dude whatever but seriously you're starting to sound like my father,"

"Your father's dead,"

"Exactly," he pushed my arm, "And you know why that is?"

I shook my head.

"He didn't know how to get the stick out of his ass either,"

"Eli!"

"I'm just saying," he smirked again and walked off.

"Davies?"

"What?" I turned to see my boss looking a bit peeved at me, "Sorry what do you need?"

"Mike showed up so you're free to go,"

Finally

I clock out and realize I have to get the girls, no time to clean the apartment now. In the car I race to the daycare hoping to get there in time so Christine doesn't have yet another reason to yell at me.

The security guard was standing by the fence and for the like of me I couldn't remember his name. Biting my lip I stepped out and came forward, he put his hand out to stop me.

"Sir I have to ask who are you here for?"

"My daughter, Ashley Davies and my niece Spencer Carlin,"

He looked me over before nodding, "I remember you...Raife right?"

I nodded quickly hoping he'd let me by now. He did.

Inside the daycare always made me roll my eyes, it was so...so kid friendly it made me sick.

"Daddy!" My little angel cried out and rushed into my arms.

I wrapped her up being careful not to hurt her, "Hey sweetie how are you?"

"Fine daddy. I go home with you today?"

"Yep, you get to come home with me for the weekend," she smiled widely at this wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Raife?"

Standing up I saw Jane with cold eyes and folded arms, "Jane...where's Spencer?"

"Asleep. She wore her self out crying, I'll go get her." Jane spun on her heel and strolled off, god that woman infuriates me.

"Daddy?"

"Huh?"

My attention brought back to my daughter who looked over to where Jane left than back at me her brown eyes wide as she leaned in to my ear, "Spender don't like it here," she whispered.

"Why not?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she tugged on my collar, "Mrs. Anders didn't let her sleep with me."

"She didn't, why not?"

"Says Spender have to sleep in a crib,"

I chuckled, she was so caring it made my heart swell, sometimes I watch her sleep so calm and with a gentle smile always on her lips making me feel like she turned me from the grinch with a small heart to a heart two sizes bigger.

"Well Spence is still a baby she needs to be protected,"

She furrowed her brows, "But...but mommy and mama let Spender sleep with me on the floor for our naps."

"Yes but they only have to watch you two, Mrs. Sanders has to watch a lot more kids,"

"Oh," she nodded in understanding when I'm sure she didn't really understand.

Jane cleared her throat and I glanced to her she was standing there with Spencer in her arms, dead asleep. Setting Ashley down I took the two year old in my arms and than Ashley's hand and we made our way to the car when I realized I didn't have the car seats set up, I always keep them in the trunk.

"Ashley sit right there okay," she sat down on the curb with out question and I helped her hold Spencer, when she was holding the toddler I went to the trunk and quickly set the seats up. Taking the blonde I put her in the first seat and than buckled Ashley in and we were off.

I couldn't wait to get home and give Ashley her early Christmas gift, a drum set, specially made with the purple venom symbol etched into the middle drum, purple venom was my college rock band that didn't get any where besides a dance or two.

By the time we got to my place Spencer was awake and with a dirty diaper, her tears caked on her cheeks. I quickly got them out and we rushed to the door, of course I couldn't find the keys and she screamed louder.

Finally inside I tossed the keys on the side table by the door.

"Daddy the room is dirty," Ashley tugged on my pant leg and pointed to the glass shattered in the kitchen.

"I know sweetie daddy will clean it up,"

"I help," she rushed forward.

"No!" I shouted running forward barely holding on to Spencer as I reached down to swipe her up but it was too late a sliver of glass slide across her pale flesh and cut her finger open.

Now I had both of them crying.

****

**~Christine's POV~**

Sighing I prayed that I got this job, the interview went well or at least I believe it did. With Paula going to school and the girls old enough to be at day care to make friends and learn to interact in a social environment it left me alone in the house. Paula told me she thought it would be a good idea to get a job so here I was leaving my fifth interview. J.B Records was hiring for a new PR manager and with my degree I was a shoe in as long as no one else with better qualifications applied.

It was weird being back in the job market, having to go to work every day would be a challenge after these years off of sleeping in, as much as one can with two small children. The times we stayed in bed cuddling and talking, their words garbled yet some how making so much sense echoing around the room. This growing up thing sucked and as Paula realized it isn't easy leaving your child behind.

Licking my lips I merged into traffic and headed toward Raife's apartment, I hated going down there but he had Ashley this weekend so it was just easier if he grabbed Spencer too. The road wasn't as crowded as usual so it was quite a breeze down to the west LA sector where most of the lower class set up shop. Now don't get me wrong I don't mind poor people in fact at one point I was with them but it's the ones that have become shady after the years living day by day. The ones who still, shop lift and carry weapons, smoke, drink and kill that got on my nerves. Not the hard working loyal ones.

Paula was supposed to be home already cooking dinner for all of us, I hadn't seen Arthur in some time and was really looking forward to chatting with him. He always helped me pick out a gift for her, although that was kept secret.

Raife's street was littered with trash and broken down cars that had been stripped to the bare frame but I was impressed that he rented a room at the best and cleanest apartment rentals in the area. No matter that it was at least two hundred dollars out of his price range, he didn't want his daughter near the real dangerous parts of the neighborhood. Plus the apartment building was gated in so I knew my car would be safe as I locked it and traveled up to his place.

Even down the hall I could hear the girls screaming, I knew he was capably of handling it but it didn't stop my heart from beating a bit faster and my steps to fall that much quicker till I was standing at his door knocking.

No one answered.

Digging through my purse for the spare key he had made for me I unlocked the door and pushed it open. Raife had Spencer pinned on the couch blowing raspberries across her stomach, her tiny arms and legs flailing to get away while Ashley was trying to pull his arms away and laughing and screaming as she scrambled up his back.

The door slammed against the wall scaring them, all three spun around with one loud gasp before their breathing evened out.

"Damn Chris you scared the hell out of me!"

"Uh oh!" Spencer cried out pointing at him.

"That's right Spencie uh oh, Raife don't cuss in front of the girls."

He stood up from the ground with a puff showing how old he was getting, "Sorry Chris..." he whispered rubbing the back of his neck, "...you just really freaked me out. Why didn't you knock?"

"I did no one answered and I heard the girls screaming so I..."

"...you what?" His voice rose slightly, "Thought I was torturing them or hurting them somehow?"

"No...God no Raife I just thought...I don't know what I thought but..." I stepped forward placing my hand on his shoulder making sure I got his eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to burst in here."

Raife nodded in understanding before walking over to the kitchen stepping over the baby gate he had in front of the entrance, "Did you want a coffee or something?"

"No thanks,"

"Mama?" Ashley tugged on my pants glancing down she raised her hand showing me her finger, "Daddy gave me a baby Taz band aid,"

Glancing up at Raife who shrugged, "She likes Tiny Toons,"

"I know this but why does she have a band aid on?"

Licking his lips he blushed, "I broke a bottle and didn't have time to pick it up before going to work than I went to get the girls. She wanted to help clean up, I tried to stop her,"

"I know," I assured him.

One thing I knew about Raife was he would never ever intention put anyone in danger let alone his daughter and niece.

"You do?"

I nodded and he sighed coming back into the living room, "Yes,"

He smiled, "Good. I'm glad."

I sat down next to him watching the girls playing on the floor together, my eyes directed to the band aid on Ashley, "How'd the bottle break?"

Raife bit his lip, "I...I threw it,"

Shaking my head I turned my attention on him, "Raife if Paula finds out. You know how much she hates this place and you,"

"But I swear I didn't mean for her to get hurt!" his voice raised slightly.

"I know..." holding my hands up to show I meant no harm in what I was saying, "But that's what you said when she fell and broke her arm and the time you left her here with your friend who didn't even know she was here to go to work. I understand you don't mean it and are still learning and nothing serious has happened but if you don't start paying attention if you don't act like the grown up I know you can be something may happen,"

"Paula shouldn't have any right to tell me how to raise my daughter, she isn't her mother,"

"Mama?" Ashley and Spencer both looking at us.

"Ash take Spence back to the room," she nodded and took the blonde's hand and the two walked into the back room. Once the door was safely shut I turned back to find Raife inched closer to me, swallowing I forced what needed to be said out, "Paula is too her mother...she may not have given birth or even help with getting me pregnant but she has been there day in and day out through everything..."

"And I would have to if you didn't practically shove me out the door when you got with her, she's the one that got you to divorce me and take my little girl away."

This made me mad, standing up I shook my head vigorously, "Your little girl is in that room right now wondering why we are fighting. We didn't take her away..."

He jumped up from the couch taking a step forward, "Oh so a weekend stay once a month isn't taking anything away from me huh? How would you like to have her live with you only once a month and visit rights only when I don't have something else to do?"

"If you want more time with her just say so, don't go getting on Paula or me for that matter."

"Whatever, you should go,"

Sighing with closed eyes I tried to figure out a way to get through to him, "Raife..."

"Take Spencer and get out!"

Knowing there wasn't too much I could say at the moment that he would listen to I nodded and got Spencer, giving Ashley a goodbye kiss and than left.

Buckling Spencer in I got in the car and backed up, "Ashy not coming?"

"No baby Ashy is staying with her daddy for the weekend,"

Her little lip stuck out in a small pout as she thought, "Mama?"

"What?"

I was unprepared for what tumbled out of her mouth, no matter how many times Paula and I talked about what we'd do if it came up it didn't compare to the actual words and made my mind go numb.

"Do I have daddy?"

TBC....


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay sorry its short and I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone since I didn't have to much time to work on it this week.**

Once Christine walked out the door with Spencer it gave me a chance to calm down before dealing with Ashley. Taking a few breaths I let the bad out and the good back in, a mantra I learned in Anger Management Class.

"Daddy?" Ashley padded out of the back room looking a bit hesitant.

Sighing I bent down and reached out, "Come here,"

She smiled and ran over. Tiny arms circling around my neck I hauled her up her face so close to me, I loved these times when it was just her and I. She didn't see a screw up or an alcoholic or a dead beat. She saw her dad, big and strong and most of the time a goof.

"I got you an early Christmas gift,"

Brown eyes widen and she let out a small toothless grin, missing your front teeth will do that, "Really?"

Chuckling I nodded kissing her warm cheek, "Yes really. Now I wonder where I left it?"

"Where?" she bounced slightly in my arms.

Setting her down I pointed to the closet. She looked at me than the closet than back to me, I tried not to laugh at how adorable she was so I took a breath and nodded. She let out a small scream and ran to the closet swinging it open.

"Well?"

She made me nervous since the moment the drums were revealed she froze; her body didn't sway or shift. Licking my lips I stepped up and kneeled behind her, "Ashy?"

Suddenly she was wrapped around me squeezing so tight I thought that if she was a little older than she might have hurt me a bit.

Smiling I held her until she pulled back teary eyes holding my gaze, "I love it daddy!"

My smile grew so big it did hurt my face and I didn't know if the tears building in side my stomach were going to stay down to much longer, "Really?"

"Yes..." she nodded in that way kids do as if saying there is no more asking. She leaned in and kissed me, "Thank you..."

"Your welcome sweetie,"

Ashley turned back to the drum set and walked to the door before turning around with a gleam in her eyes, "Daddy?" she whined tugging on the bottom of her shirt.

"Yes Ashley?"

She licked her lips tucking a strand of hair behind her head, "Can we play with it?"

I let out a loud laugh and nodded, "Sure baby we can play with it."

She screamed again jumping up and down in excitement as I yanked it out stumbling over pieces falling off like a cymbal or one of the cylinders but finally I had it set next to my guitar, basic acoustic which I used to win the heart of Christine.

I got it back together now allowing her to sit on the stool and she started pounding away making me laugh again. Never in my life did I laugh than when I was with my daughter. Sitting on the floor pulling my guitar into my lap I played a tune in turn she played the same tune on the drums.

Biting my lip I played another simple tune and she replied with the same on her instrument. Winking I let out another tune but not so simple, she stared at me unsure for a moment before glancing down at the drums and what happened next blew me away.

Her tiny hands moved so fast and fluid like a dolphin in the water, she played a tune but not the one I had played moments ago. Ashley played as if she had for years, her mind so far away that no one could get through to her as each note rang out into almost empty room. Each bang of the stick against the skin covered cylinder beat in time with my heart like she was creating music from the blood pumping through my veins.

Seconds later she stopped. Sticks held tightly in her hands now fell away. She glanced up with a slight blush and apologized, "No baby no..."

I stood up and pulled her off the stool so she was facing me, "Don't you ever apologize for that. It was so beautiful, your very talented."

Ashley bit her lip and glanced toward the drums.

"Daddy what does that mean?" her finger pointing to the picture on the main drum.

Curling my finger motioning her to me, she placed her sticks down and walked over, "That is the symbol for my band when I was in college,"

"You were in a band?"

"Yep,"

"I bet you were the best,"

"Well..." I shrugged feeling the heat on my cheeks.

"You play drums too? Did you write songs? Does mommy know you play in a band?"

She just kept going and going. So interested in the subject which I was glad to answer, made me proud she was so into this. We spent the rest of the night talking about it and how she wants to play like me.

We talked when we ate dinner.

While we tried to watch a movie, Roger Rabbit.

Talked while I bathed her.

And I just barely got out of the room alive when I tucked her in.

All and all it was one of the best days of my lives.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**~Christine's POV~**

The doors swung open as soon as my foot it the electronic sensor pad allowing the warm air to wash over my cold body, the weather dropping record numbers this week for Los Angeles. People said impatiently in the hard chairs, bouncing their legs up and down shifting their eyes back and forth hoping a doctor or nurse would see them soon.

But I didn't care about those people, my heart did go out to them of course but I couldn't be bothered at the moment. Taking a deep breath I strolled to the nurses' station, fingers tapping upon the hard surface watching the nurse and praying she'd turn around so I didn't need to raise my voice.

Slowly the chair spun around revealing a lean young man in a white scrub. He had dull green eyes but a welcoming smile that somehow made his face match the color of his black hair with green streaks, "How can I help you tonight?"

"My daughter...she...was admitted,"

"Christine!"

I spun on my heel to be met with Raife; he had a cut above his right eye the flesh swelling against the stitches. Holding his hand out he ushered me down the hall to one of the rooms. Inside Ashley sat with a smile as her mouth wrapped around a lollipop and her cast fitted arm was inspected by the doctor.

"Mama," Ashley smiled at me with only the innocents of a child her hair pulled back in a pony tail and her pajamas still keeping her warm, "Looky I got a cast...it's purple, Spender's favorite color,"

This made my heart beat rapidly in my chest as I rushed forward with tears in my eyes, falling upon my cheeks as I wrapped my little girl in my arms knowing that this should have never happened that she never in her life should have to feel this pain. She snuggled closer for a second before pulling back.

"Yes I see baby its purple," kissing her cheek, forehead, other cheek this only made her squeal in glee.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Paula's voice resounded in the hall way alerting the entire room that she was being restrained at the nurses' station as I would have been if Raife didn't come get me when he did.

"Ashley stay here with the doctor I'm going to talk to mommy for a second," she nodded and continued to eat her lollipop and admire her newly made cast.

In the hallway I saw Paula yelling at the same male nurse I had been talking to earlier. Rushing forward I tugged her sleeve making her round on her foot ready to attack any person interrupting but her anger drained away once she noticed who it was. Gently smiling I nodded toward the room.

"What happened?" she breathed out with a hint of eagerness and sadness.

Biting my lip I shrugged not sure what happened, all I know is that I was at home with Spencer who had been asleep for a few hours when I got a call from Raife saying that Ashley and him were in the hospital. I woke Arthur up asking him to watch her he asked where Paula was and I told him she'd been called in for a late night emergency exercise for school than I rushed to the hospital as fast as possible.

"Raife what happened?" Paula asked seeing him approach which startled me seeing as how he was in the room the last time I checked.

"Please don't be mad,"

"When you start a sentence like that it makes me mad," Paula huffed folding her arms staring daggers at the man in front of us. The two of them never really liked each other to begin with only tolerated each other because of me which I appreciated a great deal.

He rubbed the back of his neck eyes shifting everywhere but at us finally he licked his lips and met our eyes, "Eli sent this...um...girl over,"

"Girl?"

"Yes Paula a girl, woman, a fuckin whore is that what you want to hear?" he growled stepping forward with a hard look in his brown eyes.

"My god Raife," the blonde sighed not liking the language coming out of his mouth that had most everyone turn to gawk.

Hand shaking he ran it through his slightly greasy hair than down his cheek to settle on his neck, "I'm sorry really I' am. Look I told him not to send any one I didn't want Ashley seeing anything but he did."

**~Paula's POV~**

Getting a call that your four year old child is in the hospital does not fare well with your heart. I thanked God that I was already in the emergency area and ran to the elevator and when that didn't come fast enough I ran down the four flights of stairs to the waiting room where even in my own scrubs got turned down by the ignorant night nurse. Now to find out that Raife's friend Eli sent a common slut over and this in turn ended my daughter in the hospital well I was about to go kung fu on his ass.

"And you let her in," I rolled my eyes at the stupidness of this man, no boy because even at his age he doesn't act like a man.

"It was cold out side, I told her I didn't want her there and she said she couldn't go back to her...guy...with out the money so I chose to pay her quickly and get her out of there. We started talking and kind of lost track of time, she's actually a nice woman but than her guy showed up cuz he didn't hear from her. I told him what was happening and he said that his...um...woman didn't get paid unless she did the job. Things got heated and well Ashley got hurt because she heard the crashing and came out."

He turned to Christine with his poor excuse of puppy dog eyes, "Please Chris I swear I didn't mean for anything to happen I didn't even know she was going to show up!"

"I know Raife,"

"You've got to be kidding Chris," my voice rising yet again making her look at me, "I'm sick of you telling this jack ass what he does is okay,"

"Paula your out of line!" she growled and usually her being angry was hot tonight it was directed at me and that was not hot.

Biting the inside of my cheek I snarled turning my sight on the man in front of us, "If I have anything to say you will not see Ashley ever again!"

Christine gasped and Raife went wide eyed as I stalked into the room where Ashley was sitting talking to the doctor. I heard the other two in the hall whispering heatedly but I ignored them.

"Mommy," she smiled but it seemed a bit forced, "Why did you yell?"

"I'm sorry just got a little mad,"

Ashley nodded and than went on to show me her purple cast and how the doctor gave her a lollipop but that it was in her stomach now because she ate it. I sat there nodding and coming in every once in a while until Christine came in and we took Ashley home with us. We gave her one of the pain pills and tucked her in.

"I can't believe you tonight Paula," she chided me slipping back into her pajamas and under the slightly cool covers.

Slipping out of my scrubs and into my boxers and white wife beater, "Christine I'm tired of this little incidents, when ever Ashley is over there something happens."

"It doesn't always happen. Raife is trying..."

"...Raife is an idiot man child!"

She glared at me making my stomach drop. I climbed into bed wrapping them around my legs and holding them for comfort, "Look I'm sorry Chris but..." I laid my head down on my legs looking at her; she reached over brushing hair off my face, "I'm afraid he is going to get Ashley really hurt like dead."

"You know he won't," she sighed placing a kiss on my forehead leaving her head there so we could feel each other.

"I know he won't but its always in the back of my mind. Honestly I want to take custody away from him,"

Christine pulled back quickly with a look I couldn't comprehend.

"You what?"

Shifting so I could see her better I continued, "I want it so he could only have supervised visits. That way we know...that she won't be hurt emotionally or what ever, please Chris I can't handle if anything happened to our girls,"

"Sweetie," she pulled me into her rocking back and forth, I hadn't even realized the tears escaping my eyes until her shirt underneath me began to get soaked, "...it's going to be okay. Shhhh nothing is going to happen to our girls,"

After a few more minutes I felt my chest lighten and the tears subside, I needed that cry because now I feel happier but yet still tense. We are now lying down on the bed facing each other her hand gently running through my hair. Christine is so beautiful that it always takes my breath away, her long brown wavy hair and her piecing brown eyes one of her best features in my opinion as I could stare into them for hours and hours and not even know a second has passed.

"Okay," she whispered out so close to my face I felt her lips brush against mine.

Furrowing my brows I tried to think of what she meant, "Okay?"

"We'll get full custody...he won't see her unless supervised,"

Hearing her say that made me fall in love with her all over again. She was the best woman in the entire world. I kissed her hard taking my time explore her mouth and our love. I had to say that was the best sleep I got in a while knowing Ashley would be safe from her father.

**~Raife's POV~**

The alcohol drifted through my system as I sat alone in my apartment listening to the silence. Only thing on my mind is what Paula said, that I'd never see my daughter again. She couldn't possible take her away from me, I doubt Christine would let her but what if she did.

The room felt cold, empty. No one laughing, crying, just so still and I hated it. I hate everything about my life, I wish I could change it, make it better or fuller or both. Standing up I set the bottle on the kitchen counter, dizziness sweeping over my movements as I stumbled to the incessant knocking on my door.

"What?"

Eli stood there with a grin, "Got bagels,"

He pushed his way past me looking around the room, "Damn dude did you have a party and not invite me,"

My mouth was dry, my head pounding and the only thought was that he was at fault. I rushed forward slamming him against the kitchen counter where he sat the bagel bag down. Hand around his throat crushing his wind pipe, he grabbed at my hand.

"What the fuck man?"

So I wasn't really squeezing my hand was holding him there so when I do decide to squish his throat he was accessible.

"I told you not to send her over fucktard!" my voice heavily laced with venom, "I had my daughter with me!"

"Yeah so..." he shrugged glancing away.

"Now my wife....my...Christine and Paula are thinking about taking her away from me, I'll never get to see her again,"

When the words actually left me was when I really believed them. Tears scratched at the corner of my worn brown eyes wanting to escape, taking a deep breath I released Eli who slumped carefully against the counter rubbing his throat.

"Are you serious?" he asked quite surprised and was met with a nod, "She can't do that to you."

Sagging back into my spot in the chair holding my head in my hands, "My world crashed the day Paula showed up, we were fine before that dyke came walking in."

"That whore stole your girl, I didn't know she was gay," Eli hopped over the back of the couch to a sitting position new beer in his hand which he got from my never ending empty fridge.

"Don't call her that,"

"I was only talking bout the girl who um stole your girl," he chuckled at the way his words came out, "Hey I got an idea,"

"What?"

I just wanted him to leave and if letting him talk for a few while I drowned myself in alcohol and passed out than so be it.

"Paula, that the woman?" I nodded, "Well I remember you saying she has a little girl as well,"

Furrowing my brows I glanced up at him tilting my head, "And?"

"And?" he sat forward putting the beer on the coffee table, "Dude take her little girl, show her what it feels like to not see the kid for a while without your permission."

"Are you fucking crazy, get out!"

He stood up with his hands held up in defense, "I'm just saying. I have a guy who can make people disappear. Just think about it,"

Eli walked to the door wrenching it open, "Don't worry about the boss I'll tell him your sick. Take it easy man, you look like you need it."

Than he was gone leaving me yet again in the rank smelling, messy, silent apartment once more. Sighing I laid down in my bed now knowing I didn't need to go to work. Drinking the last of my beer I placed the bottle on the night stand but I was drunk enough to where I missed and it shattered on the floor. Rolling my eyes I put my head back down on the pillow staring up at the ceiling thinking about what Eli said.

There was no way I'd do that.

I'd end up in jail and I'm not someone's bitch.

I'd be hurting Christine.

I'd be hurting Paula...well that does make the idea sound great.

But I would never do that.

Unless...

I smiled closing my eyes.

Unless they do it to me first.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for commenting and giving me support. I'm feeling a bit depressed and didn't like this chapter but decided to post anyway. I hope you guys like it and if this is getting boring let me know.

**~Ashley's POV~**

_**Three Years Later**_

"Spender I swear if you touch my drums!"

She bugs me so much lately. Always touching and breaking my things and now just because I wouldn't let her watch her stupid Power Ranger show she threatened to play my drums and everyone knows that daddy and I are the only ones allowed to touch them. Not even my mom's touch them, it's a rule or at least it should be.

"You can't stop me!" she yelled back dashing up the stairs. For a four year old she's fast and small so she can like go through tiny spaces way faster than me. But I'm seven so she can't beat me. Isn't it like a sister rule? The big sisters are better at everything. I love rules but Spender loves to break them, doesn't she know things are that way for a reason. Mainly for me to do what I want and I've laid down so many rules and she just breaks them over and over again.

"Spender!" I stopped at the top landing and screamed. She skidded to a halt just outside my room, her hair pulled back in a pony tail. She wore chucks, jeans and a red tee shirt; mommy loves to dress us up. Her blue eyes widened in fear of knowing that I can dish out as good as she gives or shock that I was as close as I was but it didn't matter, she was going to DIE if she touched them.

Her mouth twitched up into a smirk as she took a step forward which was followed by me taking a step forward. We were in a battle, silently watching the other for any sudden movements.

"Girls," Mama called up the stairs but neither of us moved instead she furrowed her brows looking into my room than back at me as I shook my head, "Are you up there?"

"Yes," she mouthed earning her a silently whispered no back. She nodded and I shook my head.

"Ashley? Spencer?" We both could hear mama coming up the stairs and as if her foot was the green flag at a race we took off.

Spender ran into my room and I was close on her tail. As I turned in the door way she was standing right next to the drum set my dad gave me for Christmas three years ago, glaring as hard as I could so she would get the point but obviously like every other time she ignored it. Her hand reached out and she smiled as she curled her fingers leaving her index out.

"There you two are," Mama walked into the room with gentle eyes trained on us, "What is going on here?"

"Spender was going to touch my drums," I growled taking a step forward only to have mama place her arm out blocking me at the chest and waist.

"She wouldn't let me watch Billy!"

God her and that blue ranger. I don't get her obsession with him or the show at all, I prefer Gumby and everyone I know likes that show. Its way better I mean he gets to transform into almost anything and go inside books and have big adventures. All the Power Ranger's do is morph and fight bad guys, yawn.

"Spencer you know Ashley doesn't like you to touch her drums," I smiled at her sticking my tongue out but mama caught it between her fingers, "...and you're not suppose to stick your tongue out." she removed her fingers and I stuck my tongue back, "Now why don't you two get dressed your party is going to start soon and me and mommy have to talk to someone for a little so please be good."

She pointed at both of us glaring her mom glare the one that makes you shiver and nod silently but everyone knows you'll start bickering quietly once she leaves. Once she was out I kicked Spender out and started getting ready, today is February thirteenth, mommy and mama wanted me and Spender to celebrate our birthday's together this year, I don't know why but they wouldn't listen to me on how I'm to old to share my birthday with her. She'll want baby stuff and I want grown up stuff. Shaking my head I just ignored my feelings of hate for her and ruining my life and continued to get dressed, I already turned seven but Spender had to wait longer to turn five and that thought made me smile.

**~Christine's POV~**

The years flew by it seemed. The girls are going to school and I won the bet on Spencer's name, Spencer was the first to say it right. Ashley refuses to take the D out even now when we've heard her say the name right. Paula graduated and is now a staff intern at Los Angeles Medical Center and her boss is a big pain in the ass although he's actually the good guy in all especially if you put him up against the director of the hospital who just really doesn't care about her patients.

Our lawyer Robert Dugan was stopping by soon and we still had to get everything ready for the girls' party. We are going on a family vacation before Spencer birthday so decided to just celebrate them together so they can both have their friends come. Paula was waiting impatiently by the door so I crypt up to her wrapping my arms around her waist holding her tight into me.

We'd talked about taking custody away from Raife for a while but it didn't seem necessary. Than he just had to mess up and even I was pissed at him and usually I can forgive him because he is just prone to bad luck. He had drugs around Ashley, did drugs around Ashley and got arrested for said drugs while Ashley was over at his house. She spent hours at the police station for us to show up and when we got there and found out that Raife had drugs around her well I blew up and we finally called our lawyer. Robert said we have a really good chance at winning the custody battle.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered back at me knowing how much this is hurting me. I fought so hard to give him chances and for him to finally break my resolve and take his daughter away just broke my heart.

"I know," I whispered back as the door bell rang signaling the arrival of Robert.

Paula let him in and they went to the back porch while I got some drinks ready. Bringing the lemonade out I sat down listening to them until I could jump into the conversation.

"So we'll take it to court after that, you are sure now that this is what you want to do?" Robert asked sipping his glass of lemonade.

I nodded, "It is...I'm tired of him putting Ashley in dangerous situation."

"Well with this latest case of drug abuse in the home it will be a pretty open and shut case."

"How long does something like this take?" Paula cupped my hand squeezing it for support as a lump formed in my throat.

"Depends on the court and when your ready with all the evidence. A few months probably, now for the last bit is how far do you want to take this. Full custody no visits, with visits supervised or unsupervised visits?"

"Supervised," Paula shot out before I could say anything.

Tugging on her hand it brought her blue eyes to settle upon me, "Can we talk about that?"

Her brows furrowed but she nodded not wanting to fight in front of Robert and I had a feeling a fight was coming our way.

"Do you want me to set up a court date; I can get you in about two weeks,"

I shook my head putting my glass down, "Not this month. We're taking a family vacation, how bout the beginning of next month?"

He nodded flipping through papers littered on his side of the patio table. Our pool glittered behind him in the sun and we just sat outside in the cool air leaning on each other waiting for him to finish what ever he was doing.

"Yes that can be arranged, how about March 10th?"

"Sounds good to me," Paula smiled standing up to shake his hand.

That was the fastest meeting I've ever been too and I feel slightly bad that he came all the way down here for a thirty minute conversation we could have done a three way phone conversation to deal with.

"Thank you so much Robert and I'm sorry you had to come down here for this," I smiled giving him a tight hug; he was friend of my families. First my father's lawyer and now mine.

He squeezed me back, "No problem Christine it is always a pleasure," he kissed the top of my head than hugged Paula and left.

"SPENDER!"

Paula and I glanced at each other with wide eyes and dashed up the stairs to save the little blonde girl from the wrath of our little devil.

**~Arthur's POV~**

I couldn't wait for work to be over so I could rush home and phone the Davies'. I sent the girls' their presents two weeks before their birthdays and than Paula called to tell me they were celebrating them on the thirteenth so I had to wait a little longer for Ashley's reaction while I get to hear about Spencer's a bit early.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. Standing in the door way was one of my troubled teens Harold Blinsky; he had red ear length hair and always wore girl like jeans and net fish shirts with studded leather wrist cuffs.

"What do I owe the please Harold?" I sat back in the chair holding my hands in front of me observing the way he moved. He just turned eighteen which he was very proud of for what reason besides being an adult I have no idea.

"Just came to talk is that okay?" he asked shifting his feet back and forth and not making eye contact.

Cocking my brow I nodded and told him to take a seat, "Are you okay? Everything okay at home?"

Harold just waved the question off, "Yeah things are fine I just um wanted to talk, we can do that right?"

"That is what I'm here for,"

He smiled at me letting his guard down, "How...how did you know?"

"Know what?"

He shifted uncomfortably in the chair again not making eye contact which worried me as this was one of the kids that usually challenged me and stared right into me.

"You know man...you know!" he growled a moment later standing up and passing back and forth. His reaction alerting me to what the question was.

"Gay?"

Harold swung around sweat dripping down his brow, his eyes so hollow yet full of life deep down, and I could see he just wanted understanding of what he was feeling and to be accepted.

Sighing he plopped back down running his hand through his hair, "Yeah," he whispered out.

"It took me awhile up till college. There was this guy, he was a jock and like the perfect guy on campus. I went to all of his games and cheered. Soon I just started feeling this pangs in my heart when he walked by but he didn't notice me and why should he I was just another guy."

"Did...did you ever get to talk with him?" Harold leaned forward eyes wide showing how much he was into the story.

Chuckling I nodded, "Sure did. I was lost and looking for my class room when I bumped into him."

Harold licked his lips before gently biting down on it, god the kid was hot I had to admit that, "Did you...hook up?" he wiggled his eyebrows making me laugh.

"You mean did we have sex?"

He nodded than frowned and shook his head as if what I said just caught up with the rational side of his mind, "No...Yes but no. Did you guys like get together?"

Nodding once I stood up walking to another tiny desk on the side of the room where I had most of my pictures set up. Ashley and Spencer, smiling toothlessly at a carnival, Paula throwing Ashley up in the air when she was one, the little girl glancing downward with a huge smile. Christine and Paula sitting on a blanket on the sand in Hawaii, the waves crashing behind them as the sun sets casting orange and red hues across their hair and skin. It was a romantic photo I snapped secretly, to this day I don't think they know. But the picture I was picking up was my absolute favorite. Mark and I in tuxedos at our wedding last year.

He had been cheating on me with a woman causing us to break up. Turns out though the woman was black mailing him with false information and photo shopped pictures. He apologized over and over again but I just felt betrayed and couldn't take him back. So one night he brought Raife with him to the house. Raife played the guitar and he sang, horrible, a love song. He won my heart and we started dating again than he proposed, we were married November 1st, 1992. Best day ever...well maybe that night was the best.

I handed the photo over, it showed Mark and I feeding each other our wedding cake. Harold glanced at it as I sat on the edge of my desk, "Is that him?"

"Yep. Mark. We've been together a long time and just got married last year."

"Wow," he cocked his head handing me the photo back. I looked at it tracing the outline of Mark's face, his green eyes staring into my brown ones in the picture. Once we got back together he had become everything like he once used to be, "He's out..."

"Yes well..." I stood up putting the picture in its rightful place.

Turning around I gasped, Harold was standing close to me. I stepped back into the desk causing them to shake a bit as he stepped forward, "Not as hot as you Mr. Rylan,"

"Harold what are you doing?" my voice shook and for some reason I couldn't force him back. I wanted to but than he could claim what ever and I could get in trouble so I just stood there unsure of how to react.

He had green eyes just like Mark. They held so much life that shined through and glittered, "I've wanted you since the first day I sat my ass in that seat,"

"Harold," I put my hand on his shoulder pushing him away only to have him smack my arm away. Grabbing my tie he pulled me in and kissed me hard upon the lips. I froze. Thoughts of Mark and our relationship flashing through my mind, thoughts of jail for what just happened and even though I thought all of it I couldn't respond.

He pulled away a second later with wide scared eyes, "Mr. Rylan I'm so sorry!"

Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as he took a few steps back. Straightening myself I looked at him hard, I wanted to kill the little bastard but I remember how it was trying to figure yourself out and having a crush on someone you don't think wants you back, "Harold its okay. Lets talk about it,"

"No...I have to go!" Before I could say anything else he rushed from the room leaving me confused and dazed.

Rubbing my forehead taking deep breaths I sat back down trying to figure out what I should do.

"Hey baby,"

Glancing up I saw Mark standing in the doorway, icicles ran down my spine at what I had to tell him and I hoped he understands.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**~Spencer's POV~**

Ashley looks so scared right now but she's trying to hide it. We have all our friends here for our birthday party and we got to play in the pool but Ashley doesn't like the pool any more cause stupid Aiden pushed her in last summer. I walked up to her tugging on her fingers making her turn her attention on me and not the cool water.

"What?" she frowns making her eyes dull like my dollies, she shifts her eyes back to the pool where stupid butt head Aiden is waving for her to join.

"Teddy Bear its okay,"

She turned back to me and I could see she was trying not to smile. She loves it when I call her that although she won't admit it, I don't know why maybe it's just a big kid thing. A doggy ate my teddy bear one day at the park and I woke up with a nightmare, Ashley crawled in bed with me and said that if I need to I can sleep with her and hold her and she'd be my teddy bear that makes the badness go away.

"Don't call me that," she frowns even more while looking at her friends splashing in the pool.

Pouting I looked at the pool, "I'm sorry,"

I thought she liked it when I called her that.

"Don't pout," she sighed turning around to stand directly in front of me. Her body taller than mine so she hid the sun from my eyes, "Just not in front of my friends,"

"Thank you Teddy,"

She just laughed and shook her head before becoming sad again, "I don't know Spender if I can,"

I nodded quickly taking her hand, "Sure you can Ash. I'll be there," I smiled hoping she'd let me help her. I might be smaller and younger and being four means I'm not the best swimmer but I can hold her hand and we can at least sit on the steps and splash around, that would be fun.

"Okay," she sighed slumping her shoulders but I can see she is trying not to smile again. We both go to the steps and let the kind of cold water go over our feet as we sit on the steps. She smiled over at her friends who started swimming toward us.

I leaned over whispering in her ear, "See teddy bear I keep you safe too..."

She didn't respond besides squeezing my hand than she pushed off the steps not going any further than a couple steps off the last step to play with her friends.

**~Arthur's POV~**

I motioned for him to sit down in the chair Harold had been sitting in earlier while I wheeled my chair out from the desk and closer to him, "I thought I'd bring you dinner since you were running late," he smiled placing the paper bag on my desk before leaning over to kiss me but I pulled away earning a frown from him, "Is everything okay?"

Sighing I watched him closely, seeing his green eyes narrow in worry and his brow crease causing his whole face to seem glum as he bit his lip, taking his hand in mine feeling the warmth it gave I stared into his eyes, "Remember we said we'd tell the truth no matter what?"

He nodded but I could see how he wanted to get up and run away but instead shifted and gave a gently smile for me to continue.

Licking my lips and swallowing to fix the dry throat that all of a sudden fell upon me, "You know Harold the boy I told you about?"

He nodded again. I swear if he didn't say something soon I was going to scream.

Rubbing my cheek and jaw I continued in fear of what his reaction would be, "Well he um came in today unexpectedly and we started talking and he..."

"He what?" Mark probed tugging on my hand in hopes of getting me to finish quicker.

"Kissed me," I whispered making the room grow silent.

The hum of the air conditioner and patients in the waiting room was all that could be heard as he sat there staring at the ground.

"Did you kiss back?" he asked in his hurting voice.

"God no...He's only eighteen," Mark's head shot up in annoyance, "And I have a lovely man already,"

He smiled leaning in to kiss me, "I'm glad you told me,"

"You're not mad?"

Mark let out a loud laugh before yanking me into his lap laying kisses along my jaw line, "Why would I be mad...so kid totally thinks you're hot,"

This set off a blush along my cheeks making him smirk and lay another string of kisses along my jaw down to my neck till he was sucking on my pulse point. He knew it was one of my hot spots, the way his mouth sucked in the skin and his teeth barred down eliciting just the right amount of pain that his soothing tongue licked away. Shifting on his lap I could feel his excitement and knew mine was growing as well but I still had an hour till work was over.

Pushing away I felt his hands grab harder at me shirt, "Babe stop..." I panted out hoping it was loud enough to get into his horny brain, both parts.

"What?" he breathed out reaching his hand around and stroking me through my jeans causing shiver after shiver to run through my spine to my toes.

"We...oh god...have to stop," I said placing my hand upon his to stop the motion.

Mark sighed laying another kiss upon me only this time on my lips, I could taste the soda he had just before arriving here, "I know...but I'm horny," he nipped at my bottom lip.

No one could accuse Mark of a lack of sex drive. He gives me a run for my money sometimes, I swear he should be a girl with how fast he can get hard again right after cumming.

"I know but when we get home, I promise..."

Mark sucked in his breath as he stared at my semi erection, "You really want to wait,"

I nodded knowing that if this escalated any further I'd never get anything done. He sighed and let me get off his lap, "Thank you," I kissed him again before grabbing the bag to see what he brought me.

"Art?"

"Yeah?" I responded but with my focus still on the contents of the bag. He had gotten me a burger from my favorite restaurant with some curly fries, the best fry invented and a strawberry cheesecake for desert, does my guy know me or what?

"You have to wear it," he spoke clear and demanding the same voice that can get me into all sorts of trouble.

Glancing up I see him smirking with his fingers wrapped around something hidden in the palm of his hand, "Mark..."

He just smirks at my whining knowing that I would be so frustrated, "Come on babe you know you want to. I'll make it worth your while tonight,"

I don't know how he just turned this around on me. First I was going to make his night now he switched it to pleasuring me. Should have known since he loves to be in control of our sexual adventures but I loved that because he actually was a lot shyer when it came to other aspects of our relationship and the real world, he hides it well though with his macho attitude but the only time he is aggressive is in the sexual aspect of things.

"I won't be able to concentrate," I sighed watching the disappointment show on his face and I could even see the twitch of his member as it started descending.

Well I didn't have to much work to do and it is only for an hour, fifty five minutes now. Closing my eyes I nodded and he squealed.

Reaching out I tried to get it but he pulled back, "I thought you want me to wear it?"

Mark smirked and stood up walking to the door shutting and locking it before turning back to me, "I'm going to put it on...to make sure you really do it,"

"You know I'll put it on," I whined again...pretend to put it on one time and he never forgets.

"Come here and drop your pants freshman," he knows how much that nick name gets to me since he uses it only when it pertains to sex...I think he trained me to respond positively to that word cause now I'm hard just thinking about the things that could happen tonight.

I stood up hesitant although it wasn't like we didn't break this office in already but it always made my stomach flutter when doing something that could get us caught. Licking my lips I glanced at the door making sure he locked it before undoing my belt and dropping my pants, he stared at my boxers for a moment before opening his hand and showing me the cock ring and it was a vibrating one at that.

He gave me an evil smirk before shoving his hand into my boxers....

**~Christine's POV~**

**The night before court**

Paula has been pacing back and forth for over an hour; I tried to ignore it by reading a book since both the girls' have been in bed for at least three hours already but it was starting to drive me crazy. I just wanted a nice relaxing night before having to go in to court and make a huge mess out of everything.

"Sweetie I love you and all but I swear if you don't stop pacing I'm going to have to murder you," I smiled at her as she huffed and dropped on the bed beside me.

She brushed some blonde hair out of her face before leaning over and placing a soft kiss upon my lips, "I'm sorry honey but I'm just nervous,"

"So am I. I mean do you think we're doing the right thing, Ashley is his daughter...he deserves to see her,"

I knew this was a touchy subject but it was always in the back of my mind.

"We've talked about this,"

Okay so it's in the forefront of my mind as well.

"I know," I sighed putting my book down knowing that I no longer would be able to read which irritated me as I was just about to get to the part if Lance accepted the apology of Judy.

"He can still see her just supervised...that way we know she won't come back in a cast or sit in a police station or heaven forbid a body bag,"

I winced at the image that produced. Never again do I want that to flutter across my brain, my little girl in a body bag made me sick to my stomach.

"Paula please don't say things like that around," I growled trying to hold the nauseous feeling rising in my stomach down.

She sighed slumping against the pillow for a second before climbing over the top of me straddling my hips, "Let me make it up to you,"

Paula leaned down kissing me passionately and deeply letting her hands thread through my hair and causing a moan to escape my lips, her hips already in a slow grind against my center causing wetness to seep out. It only took me a second to respond as I yanked her further onto me.

"I love you," she whispered tugging at my night shirt.

Sitting up I allowed her to slip it off and toss it on the floor as her mouth enveloped my quickly stiffing bud, her tongue swirling around causing sweet shivers to every pore and making me light headed.

I knew tomorrow would be a long day but tonight was going to be just as long but way more enjoyable.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**~Raife's POV~**

I stood in front of the mirror glancing over my most expensive clothing in which I put on for today. It was the wedding suit I wore the day Christine and I got wed. Lucky to find it not ripped at any seem I put it on and sighed, today was going to be rough.

It was Paula's fault because Chris would never try and take my daughter away from me. She knew how much that little girl really meant to me. I knew that I would be worse off if it wasn't for her but after being in jail for a few days it was going to be a while before she came back over. This was fine by me as I wanted to clean my act up before seeing her again but after today I'm not so sure I will see her again.

"Should have done what I said," Eli slouched on my couch swallowing another gulp of beer as his blurry eyes focused on me. He was staring here since he was kicked out of the half way house and I would have said no if Ashley was coming over but I know that won't be for a while so thought it would be safe.

"What are you slurring about?"

He chuckled at this tipping the top of his beer bottle at me, "Taking that blonde bitches kid. Teach her a lesson,"

"What lesson is that?"

Eli leaned back on the couch, "No one messes with your kid."

Shaking my head I stared up at the ceiling thinking about his words. One thing about him was he could hold a great conversation with high or drunk and right now he was both. Licking my lips I dropped my graze back down to him, "She's their kid too."

Eli threw his hands up standing up a bit wobbly, "Call me when you man up."

He stumbled into the back room slamming the door and probably passing out on the couch. Sighing I walked to my beat up old car and drove to the court house an hour away from my apartment.

****

The building was large but than again it had to be for all the court rooms, jail holding rooms and the other assortment of rooms located in it. I was sitting in a hard wooden chair inside the court room where Judge Jenkins-Harlot presides, waiting for this trail to begin. My lawyer which was court appointed due to my lack of funds kept patting my back, I wasn't sure if I was trying to comfort me or to say he was sorry for losing in advanced but what ever it was it annoyed me to know end.

Paula, the devil incarnate, was sitting next to Christine who sat further to the left probably so she didn't have to see me. If she feels guilty, good, she should have thought about that before deciding to take it this far. All she needed to do was talk with me if she thought...well she didn't think she let the devil think for her.

As if she knew I was cursing her name Paula glared over to me which I gladly matched tenfold back until she scoffed glancing away and kissing Christine's temple. Biting my lip I turned back and tried to patiently wait for the judge to come in. Having done this a few times I knew it could take awhile, all judges are the same, arriving late and standing before us making everyone stand and sit as if they were gods themselves when we all know they hide behind the cloak from their own misdeeds.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Jenkins-Harlot," the security guard roared out causing everyone to stand.

Rolling my eyes I waited for the 'be seated' than sat down. My leg wouldn't stop shaking and my mind kept going over the times I had with Christine and Ashley. All the good times when Paula wasn't around, like the Christmas I got her the drums with the money I saved up from working double shifts. Took every penny I had but was well worth it even if it meant my rent was late.

"All rise,"

Shaking my head I watched as everyone stood up. Did I space out so much I missed the entire thing? My lawyer tugged my sleeve and I too stood up causing the judge to look at me.

"Due to the information presented here today I give fully custody over to Miss. Christine Davies,"

I think I just died.

My heat stopped beating...no wait it just thumped...but it hurts.

Hand rising I clutched at my shirt right where my heat is.

"Mr. Davies will have supervised visitations every other month on the second Saturday, if no one is available to watch the interaction it will skip to the third Saturday. If no one is still available than the visitation can be held off till the next time in the schedule, but that is only on rare cases, Miss. Davies you are not allowed to with hold his daughter from him."

I didn't care what the judge was saying. I wouldn't get alone time with my daughter, our special weekends over with. No more smiles, hugs, little giggles when I hold her at night and talk about the moon. Feeling in my whole body went numb.

Soon the judge dismissed us with out a single word uttered from me. I couldn't think let alone produce an argument on my behave, Paula and Christine hurried off quickly but Christine shot me a look of guilt and sadness and I even saw Paula give me a sympathetic glance and mouthed 'sorry'. I doubt she meant it.

Immediately I found my self at a bar. Downing wait ever I could afford before stumbling out and back home to find Eli holding a beer out to me as I crashed threw the door. We both dropped on the couch and I saw he had several liquor bottles full and waiting on the coffee table like he knew I was going to lose.

"It's her fault," I slurred unsure if he could understand me.

Eli grunted, "Your right man and I told you what to do."

My eyes grew heavier as we drank and drank, "No way not to Christine...not to Ashy," words never sounded so foreign to me as they did right that instant.

"Didn't seem to stop her from taking her away from you," he tapped my chest a bit roughly making me angry. I shoved him back but we were sitting so did nothing to affect the situation of us both sitting on the couch knocking them back.

Putting my head in my hands trying to shake off as much alcohol as possible, my head hurt, my heart hurt, hell my whole exists was hurting. Why did Christine have to do this? She's everything to me.

No...If she can't see what she is doing to me than I'll just have to make her understand! Grabbing my coat I rushed out the door and over to the house I used to visit and drop off Ashley and Spencer. Glaring I watched as Paula kissed Christine bye and drove off to where I'm not sure and could give a rats ass at this point.

Licking my lips I exited my vehicle looking both ways as I crossed the street into their yard. Checking to make sure no one was looking, once I was sure no one was I stood on tip toes, swaying a bit because of the alcohol but once I grabbed the edge of the wooden fence I was fine. Brown eyes danced along the back yard until I saw them playing in the sand box, Ashley was placing a bucket full of sand upside down while Spencer dug what seemed to be a moat around it.

"Girls' dinner will be ready in ten minutes," Christine called out the back door, "You need to go wash up."

"A few more minutes mama we have to name our castle," Ashley pleaded throwing in her classic head tilt and pout which instantly made Christine cave as it would any one else. Got to love the Daives' charm and she definitely inherited that from me.

"Fine but just three minutes than go wash your hands," the two girls' nodded than turned their attention on the castle trying to name it.

My breathing turned erratic as I pushed the gate open and carefully walked up to them keeping my eyes on the back door in case Christine decided to come back out. Ashley glanced up with a brilliant white smile on her face making my knees tremble and some of the alcohol haze lift from my blood stream.

"Daddy," she shouted but I hushed her and she giggled wrapping her arms around my neck, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you," I kissed her cheek before side glancing the house but no one was coming out, "What are you guys doing?"

"Building a castle just like you should me," she took my hand walking me over to the castle with Spencer waddling along beside us.

"I wish I had a daddy to show me that," Spencer whispered looking a little teary eyed but blinking them away.

Swallowing the vile wanting to swim its way up my throat I bent down, "I'll tell you what...I'll be your daddy okay?"

She sucked her lip inwards in thought, "Can you?"

Blinking, I cocked my head to the house still seeing nothing, "Sure..." I smiled turning my attention back on her seeing her smile as well, "But since I'm the daddy I have to give you something."

"Like you gave Ashley the drums?"

"Yep,"

"Okay," she nodded eagerly taking my out stretched hand.

Ashley pouted taking a step forward, "I want to go,"

Now I really felt bile rising, sweat poured down my forehead as I leaned down, "You can't right now but..." I whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead hoping to see her again.

Taking Spencer I lead her out the gate into the front yard, making sure there was no one around I quickly picked her up and ran to the car putting her in the front seat buckling her up for safety before I got in and started the car.

"Where we going?" she wondered craning her neck out to see her house.

I didn't know where I was taking her or what I was doing. There was no way this was going to work. What would I do with a five year old girl? Sighing I turned the car off ready to take her back to the house when I heard Christine's panicked voice screaming Spencer's name. Quickly I turned the car back on and sped off. Looking in the rearview mirror I saw Christine running out the door but I knew she didn't see me.

"Daddy Raife?" Spencer's voice drifted into my fearful mine bringing me back to the fact I had a five year old kid in my car and one that did not in any sense belong to me.

Looking at her I saw her bright blue eyes water over, "Yes Spencie?"

"Why was mama yelling my name?"

My stomach twisted violently, clenching my teeth together in an attempt to stop the inevitable. I didn't know what to tell her. How do you tell the little girl she was kidnapped? Taken away from her family and the ones she loves? Maybe to never see them again?

Forcing a smile I looked down on her small form, "You like the snow?"

She nodded eagerly forgetting all about the little episode a moment ago. I told her we'd stop at my house before going up to the mountains to play in the snow.

"Spencer you want to play a little game?" she nodded with a smile. I unbuckled her, "Get on the floor."

"Why?" but she was already crawling down.

I forced yet another fake smile, "You're going to play hide and seek from all the people passing by,"

"I love hide and seek," she clapped her hands burying herself further under the dashboard.

"Okay now to win you can't let anyone see you till I get back okay?" she chewed on her lip with a smirk trying not to giggle.

"I can do that daddy Raife," she happily replied.

I locked the doors and ran up to the apartment to find Eli standing there with a bag in hand. He must have noticed the shock look on my face so he explained, "When you rushed out I knew where you went. Packed it just in case," he shrugged handing it over.

"Thanks,"

That was when it hit me. I kidnapped my ex wife's wife's daughter. Running to the bathroom I let what was left in my stomach flow into the toilet bowl, feeling all my muscles tense than relax. Groggily I stood holding onto the sink, turning the faucet on splashing hot water upon my face. Blinking as I stared at the reflection in the mirror only this time I didn't know who was staring back at me. This morning it was me and now...now I have no clue to what I've become.

"I know a guy," Eli stated from behind me causing my heart to thud as I spun around clutching my chest, "...deals with making a person disappear."

Looking down I tried to even out my breathing but nothing was working, I felt like any second I was going to pass out. Black boots appeared in my vision as his hand stuffed a piece of paper into my pants pocket.

"Better get going," he pushed me toward the door making sure he threw the bag he'd packed at me, "I'll take good care of the place."

Than I was locked out of my own apartment. Alone, afraid, guilty, nauseous, and horrified at myself I trudged back down to where I left Spencer. Unlocking the door I slid into the driver seat staring straight ahead until a tugging sensation washed over me. Closing my eyes and praying for it to be nothing I looked down to see Spencer with an uneasy smile.

"No one saw me," she whispered.

Patting the seat next to me she crawled back up and I buckled her in, "Good job Spencie,"

She beamed at this before settling into her seat more comfortably. Turning the ignition we began to drive. While on the freeway I dug into my pocket finding the address and information for Eli's guy. Turns out he is where the snow is so at least I wasn't lying to Spencer about taking her to the snow.

I pray everyone forgives me.

Especially Ashley.

But I'll be a better father now. Even if it isn't my own kid. I'll make sure she never suffers.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**~Paula's POV~**

I can't breath.

She's gone.

This isn't happening.

When I got the call from Christine she was hysterical and I couldn't understand a word but her sobs and gasps made me rush home and I sort of wish I didn't. Getting home to see five police cars sitting out side all with their red and blue lights casting the nearly made shadows of the setting sun aglow, licking my lips I shut my car off. Gliding out of the seat, walking across the familiar grass which was mowed every two weeks by the neighbor boy down the street and than into the house where Chris was sitting on the couch, dry tears upon her cheeks, she was talking to a tall man with dark red hair wearing a police uniform.

"What's going on?" my stomach twisted in knots as they explained that Raife took our little girl from our back yard. If it wasn't for Ashley we wouldn't know that much. Christine had asked her where Spencer was and the little girl said that daddy said she couldn't say. Freaking out Chris ran out front only to hear a vehicle turn the corner but she didn't see anything.

Now I'm pacing in front of the couch where Christine is still silently crying. I haven't shed a tear, I know I should but I can't force it out. My body doesn't want to respond, I can't explain how I'm feeling.

"Paula please sit down," she begged grabbing on to my hand making it go from cold to hot, licking my lips and taking a shaky breath I nodded and sat next to her, "Baby you don't look good, here lie down," she brought my body down on the couch so my head was lying on her legs.

Her warm hands started running through my long blonde hair soothing me until I couldn't keep my eyes open any more.

**~Christine's POV~**

Paula came in paling instantly when she heard the news and I can't blame her. The minute I found out I almost lost it but knew I had to keep it together long enough to talk to the police and get things going.

"Ma'am," Looking up I saw Chief Lt. Ned Hiker scratching the back of his neck, "Sorry to interrupt," he nodded to my sleeping wife.

Taking a breath to steady my breathing I spoke out quietly, "It's alright. Did you find her?"

"No. We're still looking. I have my men combing his apartment right now. Seems he packed some stuff so this could have been premeditated,"

"You mean he could have planned this?" Ned nodded sitting on the edge of the coffee table, "I don't believe that,"

Could Raife really plan this all out and steal Spencer? I just couldn't believe it. He was emotional after the case, he left with a glare I know he must have been drinking so he probably came up with something than.

"I know this is hard but can you tell me again what happened? Maybe you forgot something,"

Shaking my head trying to make the newly formed head ache float away but it only increased the pain, "I told you several times," I'm sure he heard the aggravation in my voice but damn it my little girl was taken and I don't want to waste it saying this over and over again, "I was making lunch when I came back out to get the girls' Spencer was gone. I asked Ashley where she was and she said gone, I asked where and she told me that her daddy said she couldn't say."

"I understand," Ned nodded sympathetically patting my knee, "I'm going to leave a cop car outside and we're going to tap the phone in case he calls."

"You're leaving?" Paula asked sleepily rubbing her eyes as she slowly sat up.

"Mama, Mommy I'm hungry," Ashley whined stomping down the stairs. I sent her up to play when the cops got here and she's been so good just sitting in her room coloring.

"You can't leave," she stood up as if she didn't hear our other little girl and stared daggers into the cop, "My little girl is out there and you better damn well stay here and figure it out."

Ashley gasped slapping her hands over her ears quickly with her eyes wide.

"Paula," I snapped rushing over and picking Ashley up, "Not in front of her,"

"Spencer is missing god damn it I'm not going to just not say anything." She glared than turned back to Ned who stood face to face with her, no emotion on his face, probably practice due to all the cases of missing people in Los Angelus, "Find my daughter...why are you just standing there...do something..."

Paula pushed Ned who stepped back all the while screaming and cussing about getting her little girl back and I have to admit that stung. It was always ours but now it was hers and I'm sure she wasn't meaning it that way but it still hurt.

"Mommy stop!" Ashley yelled making the room go eerily silent as Paula stood stock still, tears caking her cheeks. Her eyes swollen red with new tears and unshed tears, her face pale and hair matted from her vicious movements. She dropped to the ground crying, muttering to her self.

Ashley squirmed out of my arms and ran over to her wrapping her tiny arms around her shoulders, "Don't worry mommy Spender come home soon. Daddy just want to give her something,"

This only made her cry harder, hands gripping the back of Ashley's shirt as the little girl just tried to be there for her. I dropped next to her holding both of them while trying to hold back my tears. Usually I was the emotional, illogical one but the knot in my stomach and tightness in my throat and the outburst from her well I knew I had to be the strong one. Only problem with that is I'm not strong. God I don't know how we're going to get threw this.

Please let her come back to us.

**~Raife's POV~**

Maneuvering the truck behind the car in the snowy drive way of the small cabin located in the middle of nowhere. Shutting the engine off I allowed the silence to take hold as I glanced around. Snow glistened on all surfaces, tree branches weighted down with white as the ground was drenched in the stuff. It was a winter wonderland, a romantic getaway, but not one part of it could be enjoyed.

Taking a deep breath situating my mind I turned to the little girl asleep in the passenger seat. Exiting the vehicle feeling the cool breeze on my skin I walked around to the other side, opening the door and undoing her belt easily lifting her up. She snuggled closer to me to try and get out of the chill.

"Daddy Raife?" she whispered out blinking rapidly as her blurry blue eyes stared up at me.

"It's alright. We're here and you can sleep in a nice warm bed,"

"Can't I play in the snow?" her voice was far off and I knew she'd be falling asleep again any minute.

"Tomorrow Spencie, tomorrow," my promise was met with deaf ears as I noticed she was out but I knew the promise was me and not her so I would keep it.

The door opened before I had a chance to knock, thank goodness because I don't know how I would figure out shifting her with out waking and knocking. In the door way was a man about my height with semi long black hair pulled back in a braid and dark brown eyes that in the night seemed black.

"You Raife?" Nodding made him step aside allowing me in, "I'm Dion, you can put her in the back room. Down the hall first door on the left,"

I quickly made my way into the room so I could get her into the warm bed. Sliding the covers back I put her on the bed, "Mommy?"

"Um no sweetie its not mommy," that name made me feel sick again but I forced it down.

She rubbed her eyes staring up at me, "When we going home?"

"I don't know,"

Spencer pouted at that, "I want my teddy bear," she whispered looking around the room obviously scared.

"We'll get you a new teddy bear soon okay,"

She shook her head no, "You can't replace teddy," she said it so seriously that I wondered what she meant.

"Go to sleep Spencie and in the morning we can play in the snow," her blue eyes lit up making my skin freeze; she quickly nodded with a smile than closed her eyes.

Getting up I left the door open so she could use the hall light as a night light and easily get out and come to me if she was scared. Walking back into the living room I saw Dion sitting on the couch with a pack of papers of the coffee table.

Gulping I made my way to him sitting down, "Everything you need is in here." He slid it over to me, "Eli paid so don't worry about that,"

Taking the envelope I opened it pulling out papers. Inside was new names, social security cards, enough back ground that if asked would make sure they got away. Plane tickets to Mexico, Cancun to be exact.

"You can stay with a friend of mine," Dion started bringing my attention back to him, "A nice place on the beach but no one hears of this or you and that kid gets it understand,"

He pulled a gun out cocking back the hammer. My voice caught so I just nodded. Feeling dumb as that was all I was capable of at the moment.

"Good," he put the gun away, "You leave tomorrow night. Now go sleep, you look like hell,"

Again I nodded and headed back into the room I left Spencer in. He offered me another room but I didn't feel safe leaving her alone all night in a new place so I snuggled under the covers staring at the ceiling and thinking about things until I finally feel asleep.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**~Spencer's POV~**

I hate this.

It burns.

I don't know why I have to change my hair, I like blonde it makes me look like mommy. The toilet was cold when I sat down but daddy Raife put a towel down so now it's just hard. He asked me what color I'd want and I told him blonde but he said I couldn't have that so pick another color. Thinking about all the colors I learned about I chose white, like the clouds. I love clouds because they are fluffy and move in the sky and make shapes. Ashley is so could at making out the different shapes.

"What's wrong Spence? We're going to be out in the snow really soon," he spoke beside me. He was nice he stayed with me while I had to wait for the...the...thingy to set in or at least that was what he said.

"I miss my teddy bear,"

He scooted closer putting his fingers under my chin, "Don't worry sweetie you'll get another one,"

I didn't want another one couldn't he understand that. I wanted Ashley but he didn't understand, my mommy and mama knew so why didn't he. I know I told I've called her that in front of him before.

"Come on little one lets get that out,"

I crawled into the tub where a nice hot bath was waiting. He used a cup and gently washed away the goop off my head, it pooled down me and into the water. Soon he was wiping my eyes and telling me to open them. Blinking for a minute than standing up, daddy Raife pulled me out and dried me off.

"Are you ready to see your new hair?" I shook my head but he just gave me a sad smile than placed me in front of the big mirror.

Biting my lip I sucked in air. My hair...it...it was black...now longer did I look like mommy. Tears started sliding down my cheeks, "I want my hair back,"

**~Raife's POV~**

She's crying.

I'm horrible.

"Spencer honey it looks really good." She just sat down crying and pouting her tiny body looking well tiny, "Did you know that Ashley always said she wanted black hair,"

It was worth a shot.

She looked up at me sniffling rubbing her nose with the towel, "Really?"

"Yep and now you have it before her,"

She smiled finally, "Can we see the snow now?"

"In a minute we need to talk about a few things first," I led her to the couch so we could both sit down.

"What's wrong?" she asked patting my knee trying to cheer me up, I must have looked so sad for her to do that.

"Remember when we were at my place and you played hide and seek from all those people?" she nodded reminding me quickly that she loves that game, "Well we're going to play another game,"

She jumped up on the couch clapping, "What are we playing?"

I had to smile at the scene; her small form bouncing on the furniture was just so cute. A grunt came from behind and I saw Dion out of the corner of my eye sitting down in just boxer to eat a bowl of cereal. Pulling Spencer down so she was again sitting on the couch and not crushing it I continued.

"Well we're going to tell everyone that I'm your daddy,"

Spencer nodded, "Daddy Raife,"

I brushed some loose hair behind her head, "Not daddy Raife just daddy okay,"

Scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion but eventually she nodded.

"And everyone is going to call you Bailey Wilde,"

"Bailey is my middle name," she sighed happily, "...but why Wilde my name is Spencer Carlin?"

Scratching the back of my neck I tried to figure out how to explain it to the five year old sitting in front of me. How do you explain why she changed her hair and why she has to call her uncle daddy and change her name? It's not easy.

"It's the game. It's like playing hide and seek out in the open,"

Her eyes lit up at the new way to play hide and seek. After explaining the rules about never telling anyone her name is Spencer and that I'm not her true dad and that we have to pretend her mother died in child birth we went out to play in the snow. I didn't have any warm outfits for her so I took a shirt of mine putting it on her and tying it in the back than I took my pants and rolled the legs up than tied them off so she had snow pants along with the thicker shirt. Taking three pairs of my socks I put them on her hands for gloves. I knew that when I had to change into different clothes I'd be cold and wet but it was so worth it to see her face lite up with glee as she tossed a snow ball at me.

Spencer ran around the white snow, pointing out the snow in the trees or icicles hanging off the cabin. All the jumping she was doing made her slip through the large snow back; I was laughing so hard reaching down and pulling her back up.

We had lunch than played more than had dinner by the roaring fire. All day Dion and I called her Bailey getting her used to the name as well as making sure she called me daddy. Finally the white van with blank plates pulled into the drive way. We got in and headed off toward Mexico and our new life.

**~Arthur's POV~**

My heart pounded so hard in my chest when I found out a few days ago that my niece....my daughter had been stolen by Raife. Mark found me frozen on the couch with the phone at my feet. When he managed to pry the information out he threw two bags together and rushed us down to LA almost causing nine wrecks on the way. He got three tickets. He just stuffed them in his pockets and got me to the house in one piece and than helped me into the house.

Right now everything is calm. The sun isn't even up yet and I'm sitting on a stool leaning on the island in the kitchen with a cup of coffee settled between my hands. Steam stretching up and into the cool air of the house, so silent that a pin could drop and it would shatter glass. I felt so helpless, needing time to myself away from everyone so here I find myself alone at an ungodly hour in the cold kitchen staring out the window hoping the sun rise brought some relief or warmth.

"I know the feeling,"

Spinning in the chair to see Christine snuggled under a robe her eyes worn and tired. She padded into the room grabbing a cup, filling it than sitting across from me just staring at the liquid inside it.

"How...how are you doing?" I choked out afraid I'd start crying again.

Christine licked her lips but didn't move her eyes from the cub before her, "Good..." she whispered out unconvincingly than it fell silent again. A minute later she glanced up with watery eyes, "...not so good,"

Getting up I wrapped her into my body trying to convey everything I couldn't say out loud, "It's going to be okay,"

I must have said the wrong thing because next thing I know she's yanked away pacing the floor. Shaking her head back and forth repeatedly, "No it's not going to be fine. He took our little girl. Right under my fucking nose," she turned to me violently staring hard at me, "I was standing right fucking here and he just waltzed in and took her and I didn't even know. I didn't know, I should have...he was upset...a drunk...god this is my fault..."

She was so wild throwing her hands around and tears streaking down her cheeks. Feet pacing across the floor in an uneven pattern, chest rising and falling quickly as if a panic attack, rushing forward grasping her upper arms and holding her to me.

"You couldn't have known," I whispered but it didn't seem to help she kept repeating that it was her fault and that she should have figured it out sooner.

All of a sudden another set of arms reached in pulling her out of my arms. Raising my eyes I saw Paula with tears in her eyes as well rocking the sobbing woman, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," she sighed and went back to rocking her. I left them for some peace.

In the room I saw Mark spread out on the bed head on my pillow. His hair was tasseled and his night shirt ridden up showing his strong abs. Feeling drained from that quick escalating talk I just had I crawled into bed letting the newly cool sheets drape across my skin. Cuddling up to him letting my tears finally fall.

"Its okay babe," he husked out sleepily tugging me into his arms and letting me cry into his shoulder until I finally feel asleep with him.

**~Paula's POV~**

Rolling my neck letting the muscles tense and relax. Christine was beside me on the bed passed out. It took all my strength to get her off the kitchen floor and into bed where she held on to me crying pitifully. Not much I could say so I just held her. Now I sit up with my back against the headboard and her head on my legs. Running my fingers through her long brown hair staring tiredly at the blank television in front of me wishing that sleep would just wash over me and knock me out into dreamland where none of this happened.

"Mommy," blinking I glanced up to see Ashley in the door way rubbing her watery eyes.

Motioning her over to my side of the bed I watched her pad quickly across the floor until she was standing next to me, "Ashley it's too early for you to be up, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," she mumbled, "Can I sleep with you guys? It's scary in there with out Spender,"

My heart broke again hearing her say that. Making it way to hard to say no, "Sure sweetie,"

She smiled and went to jump on the bed but I stopped her showing her that Christine was asleep. I snuggled further down till my head was on the pillow and Chris was still comfortable on my hips than picked Ashley up laying her on the other side of me. Her head on my shoulder and Christine's on my hip. Now I just wish that Spencer was lying on the other side of Chris and this would be perfect instead of the three of us desperately trying to feel safe together in one bed.

Just as I began to drift off about six thirty the phone beside the bed started to ring. Rolling my eyes I carefully reached for it to make sure neither of my girls' woke up.

"Hello?"

As I listened to the message and felt my heart leap from my chest I knew that our lives would change again.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**~Ashley's POV~**

This had been a long week and I knew it wasn't over yet. It was the day we dread in the house hold, the day my mom becomes distance and quiet while my other mom tries to over compensate by having family night. School was hard like usually and I just wanted to go home do my homework and fall asleep happy that tomorrow is Saturday.

"Hey Ash!"

Turning I saw Glen running over to me. His jeans slightly dusty along with his cowboy boots, his buttoned up shirt still looking pressed despite the slight dirty look to his bottoms. He smiled warmly as he reached me tipping back his tan Stetson cowboy hat so I could see his light blue eyes shinning brightly at me.

"Hey," I smiled he always had that effect on me some how making things better with just a slight tip of his lips.

"Ready to get out of here?" he asked fixing his belt and nodding toward his beat up old black pick up truck parked a few spaces down from us.

Quickly nodding I started toward the vehicle, "Totally. I can't stand high school cliques its so..."

"...cliché?" he threw out making me chuckle and agree, "Yeah well college isn't that different either."

Sliding into his truck I let my booted feet rest up against the panel of metal that separated us and the tire. Leaning back, falling into place like always and letting the wind flow threw my hair as we both had the windows down due to the broken AC.

"Where's your hat?" he called out above the roaring wind and blasting radio.

Opening my eyes I turned to see him clutching the steering wheel and concentrating on the road before glancing my way every other second or so, shrugging I focused back on the rolling scenery, "Fell off Ranger yesterday and it fell in the mud. Mama threw it the wash but forgot about it so I chose to forgo it today."

"Yeah," he whispered knowing this time of the month was always a bit hard, "You know if you asked I would have been there while you rode."

"Glen you had a date and I don't need a babysitter I've been riding a horse since I was eight years old."

"But..." he tightened his hands on the steering wheel, "...Ranger is new. She can still get spooked and throw you. It's dangerous and I just don't want to see you hurt is all."

Smiling I leaned over wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders. He was a handsome boy if anything. Five foot twelve with sandy blonde hair and intense blue eyes that helped bring out his chiseled jaw and coarse five o'clock shadow in which mom would make him shave once she saw him.

"You're the best big brother ever," I squealed kissing his cheek.

Glen released the wheel with one hand pushing me off before wiping off where I kissed him, "And you're an annoying little sister but I love you. Now don't do that again while I'm driving or I'll kick your ass squirt."

Chuckling I just rolled my eyes. He was all talk, most of the time. Glen could take me down with his jokes, once he put whip cream in my hand than tickled various parts of my body well when I woke up I needed a serious bath.

The drive was forty minutes from James Elwood High School. We took the main town road until it began to thin out to a two lane road with just hills of grass along side us. Signaling left Glen headed up a dirt road that led into the mountains where we had a nice big land with horses and cattle, chickens and roosters. Our own ranch with wild life around us and a wonderful brook nearby. It's called Babble Head Creek. One of the only to have rapids in the state.

Glen finally came to a stop outside the gateway of wood that held the name of the ranch etched into a giant block of wood at the top. Shadow Heart Ranch. My mom came up with that and unfortunately she didn't take long to figure it out. Getting out I opened the gate allowing him to drive through before closing it again. Usually the gate is open for all but when it's closed it means that its just family.

Once he was through I hopped back in and we started the drive up to the house. There was flat grass land all around us where we had gates set up and our cattle roamed to eat and relax. A barn sat a few yards away from the house where all the horses stood waiting to be ridden and trees about an hours horse ride away leading into the mountain forest where we took the cattle threw until we made it to the other side where a long stretch of plain resided. Here we let the cattle roam, eat, and gain weight before taking them back to the ranch.

During the winter the ground and trees are covered in white snow but during the spring it was green and calm. Pink flowers on some trees while others had red and green leaves. There is no where on earth I'd rather be in the summer when I'm in my cut off jean shorts and sports bra sitting on the porch swing sipping lemonade and watching Glen and mama practicing their roping.

Finally he shut the truck off right out side the house. Another thing that I loved. It was a two story ranch house with two big windows in the front over looking the drive way up and a wrap around porch. A swing in the front and a total of five bedrooms. Three bathrooms which to me is heaven, Glen got his, I got mine and our moms' got the other.

"So did you figure out what you're spending your birthday money on yet?" Glen asked pulling his back pack from the back of the truck while tossing mine which I caught easily. No homework.

Slinging it on my shoulder we made our way up to the house. It was always weird at how quiet it was on this day. The day when she was suppose to be turning a year older. I found it weird that I had a little sister out in the world somewhere, two years younger than me, but quite possibly dead. We didn't mention that though.

Glen was Paula's, my mom, brother's son. Patrick Carlin along with his family disagreed whole heartedly with her decision to marry my mama Christine Davies. They didn't speak and didn't visit. It broke her heart but she learned to accept the fact until one day a week or so after the kidnapping I'm not exactly sure when my mom got a call from a lawyer who told her how Patrick died in a plane crash with his wife and older son. Glen who was ten at the time was sick and staying at the ranch with his grandmother.

Mom and mama loaded me up and we flew out to Montana and to the ranch formerly known as Golden Summer. The family wasn't happy to see the three of us, Arthur and Mark staying behind to watch for news on my younger sister while placating my mom every ten or so minutes she'd call and ask if there was anything going on.

Turns out Patrick really didn't like what his family did by separating themselves from her but was to afraid to go at life alone so sided with them. He regretted it ever since and in a way to apologize left her everything. The ranch, the cattle, money, vehicles and his children which only left Glen.

A month later and no word brought pain seeping into the family. Mom and mama decided to move us out to the ranch which is where we live now. They adopted Glen when he was thirteen and I was ten. Things got good except on February 21st, that day held tension. That day was when mama tried to keep us near her and in her sight while mom locks herself away from everyone in the room she laced with all the old stuff from our old house. A child's bed, clothes and so on.

"Not yet, I'm not sure if I want to buy Sidney's old SUV or maybe buy those concert tickets,"

"We're home," Glen called out immediately we receive a yell from the kitchen. We separate to our rooms to set our back packs down before heading to the kitchen where we find mama preparing dinner and dancing to music.

"Mama what are you doing?" Glen laughed as she spun around to stare at us with flour on her cheeks.

She just smiled walking to us, giving each of us a kiss on the cheek, "Just making dinner."

"Well this is new," I popped a carrot into my mouth letting the cold crunchiness take hold of my taste buds.

A sad smile crossed her lips as she went back to cutting potatoes, "I figured we could have a nice dinner tonight,"

Glen and I shared a look before settling our gaze back on her, "But mom will be mad,"

"Glen aren't you tired of the same meal,"

"We only have it one day out of the year,"

Shaking her head she continued cutting and chopping and mixing, "Well I think its time we don't. I love Spencer just has much as your mother but I can't keep doing this every year."

Today was Spencer's fifteenth birthday. We always have her favorite dinner, chicken fingers, macaroni and cheese with soda. A kid's favorite dinner. We'd always be a bit hungry afterwards due to the small child like portions but neither Glen or I minded since after today both of them went back to normal loving parents.

Glen walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "We don't mind eating the chicken fingers,"

I nodded in agreement.

Finally she relented and put away everything she had done for tomorrow nights dinner and we all decided to watch some television due to the fact the new dinner wouldn't take as long to prepare or cook.

"Boy is it hot out there," Arthur wondered in wiping his brow with his handkerchief, "Oh Ashley Ranger needs to be brushed out you think you could do that,"

"Sure thing Uncle Art," I smiled kissing him on the cheek before bounding out toward the barn.

Uncle Arthur is great. He moved out here to help my moms' get things set up and than decided to stay since they needed even more help managing the ranch. Mark his ex boyfriend was a city boy born and raised so it just didn't work out. They broke up a year after he moved out here. I don't really remember Mark so eh it's no big deal for me but it really hurt his heart and took a while for him to get better. He still hasn't dated.

He still works with kids, every summer he brings troubled teens out and they sleep in the bunk house by behind the barn. They become like shadow ranchers for the summer. Following the cowhands around or me or Glen and we teach them and Uncle Arthur councils them. A lot of big wigs pay him to help their kids.

Along with that money coming in, mom is the local doctor for the small town of Forsyth Montana. Mama stays on the ranch and works it along with mom when she isn't working. They both take care of it along with Uncle Art, Glen and me. Plus a few others.

Aiden Dennison is twenty five years old and lives two houses down, which is quite a ways from us. He works as a cowhand. He is tall. Brown hair and brown eyes. Glen and him get along great but he really annoys me. To full of himself if you ask me.

Tammy 'Slap Shot' Hanson, another cow hand. She is the best hockey player at our high school and is so in love with Glen. She is eighteen and Glen is twenty so it could totally work and I've got a plan to get my dim witted cousin slash brother to notice her.

"Hey Ranger how you doing girl?"

The horse paws at the ground letting out a nice breath showing she's happy with me showing up. Pushing the stall door open I go inside grabbing her brush. Slowly the brush goes over her hair combing out all the tangles.

"Its her birthday again,"

I love talking to her she is the best listener, doesn't matter that she can't talk but she can interrupt. She's done it before but most of the time she listens.

"Mama is making her dinner again and mom well I haven't seen her yet but I'm sure she doesn't look to good. I wish I could remember her. I mean more than I do. All I do remember is little things like she liked power rangers, that's how you got your name you know,"

Ranger stamped her foot again nudging my hand as I petted her snout making me chuckle, "Talking to the horse again?"

Whipping my head around I saw Tammy leaning against the side of the door way smirking at me. Her long blonde hair swept back into a pony tail. Gray eyes sparkling with delight.

"Shut it Slap,"

She chuckled stepping close to the stall, "Hey Blue Ranger is Ashley bugging you again?" Ranger stamped her foot while shaking her head.

"She likes when I talk to her," I folded my arms and pouted. Sure I looked like an upset kid but that's the way she makes me feel.

"So how you holding up?" her hand felt heavy upon my shoulder and her eyes held mine effortlessly.

Shrugging I tied Ranger back up than stepped out of the stall walking over to a bail of hay. Sitting down I lifted my head to meet Slap's stare, "I guess things are okay. Tomorrow is always better; I just hate how distant mom gets. Glen and I are still here. Its been years and she still...I just hate it."

"Nothing you can do about it,"

Rolling my eyes at the comment I scanned the scenery outside the barn letting my mind wonder to the past. She sat next to me placing her hand on my knee, "Why are you here?" I asked pulling away.

Sighing she brushed her pants off letting the invisible dirt fall off, "Wanted to make sure you guys were doing okay. Guess you are so I'll see you later,"

Tammy stood up walking toward me. As she brushed past I grabbed her upper arm, "I'm sorry."

She nodded removing my hand from her arm, "Tell Glen I was here," she winked before saddling up on her horse and riding away.

Tammy was so in love with Glen.

"Ashley dinner!"

Just than my stomach growled reminding me of the missed lunch due to Tammy wanting to gossip about how the head cheerleader Madison supposedly went down on Mr. Maxwell the old gym teacher. Racing up the steps of the porch and into the house I was assaulted with the familiar smell of chicken fingers.

"Mhmmm, I'm so hungry,"

Sitting down across from Glen while my mom sat on the right end and mama sat on the left end. We grabbed hands giving thanks for what we have and what we don't have. After wards we dug into the meal, each quietly thinking about the day...well at least I was thinking about my day. Billy Jacobs asked me out and I told him I wasn't sure and would give him an answer on Monday when we came back to school.

"How was work mom?" Glen wondered stuffing his mouth with macaroni and cheese, his blue eyes lacked its usual sparkle when he saw how pale she was which was normal for this day.

Swallowing her sip of wine she smiled warmly at him, "It was okay. I had three broken bones to fix and sucked tweezers out of a pigs stomach,"

Mama choked on a bite of chicken, "Paula..." she admonished, "not at the table. I'm eating,"

Glen and I laughed and the comment even had mom smiling, "Sorry," she mumbled trying not to smile.

Conversation after that loosened up as the tension melted away. Soon dinner was over and we did the dishes while our moms' got a game ready. We sat down playing monopoly until mama won once and Glen won three times.

"I'm heading to bed," Mama sulked not wanting to have to go but needing to get up early to feed the animals. She kissed us all good night, lingering much to long in my opinion on mom before disappearing upstairs.

"We should head to bed too," Mom said nodding for Glen and I to head up while she cleaned.

Upstairs I hoped in the shower letting today wash away, the hot water felt so good on my sore muscles. Joining the hockey team with Tammy wasn't such a good idea. I suck on ice skates which is weird because I usually pick things up easily. Made a lot of enemies that way, I didn't mean to be the fastest or smartest or bestest, I know that isn't a word but a lot of kids said it when we were younger.

Once out of the shower I slipped into my long pajama pants and a black t shirt. It is still cold in February so I still wore my winter night clothes. Walking to my room I heard some noises coming from the room where Spencer's old stuff was put. Creeping toward it making sure to avoid all the creaky steps I opened the door quickly and quietly.

The room was dark except a small bluish glow coming from the corner. Peeking in further I saw mom sitting on the small child's bed staring at the television, on the screen was an old home video of Spencer and me as kids playing the back yard.

"Mom?"

She gasped spinning around with her hand on her heart, "Gees Ashley you scared me. I thought you were in bed,"

Standing in the door way I shifted uncomfortably, I didn't like this room at all, "I just got out of the shower and was going to my room when I heard some noises in here."

Nodding she turned back to the screen watching intently, "You can come in," she said with her back to me when she realized I was still standing in the door way.

Licking my lips I stepped further in until I was able to muster enough courage to walk over to the bed and sit with her. The silence was so eerie as the television flickered from image to image. Smiling faces looking back out at our frowning ones.

I felt something wet on my hand. Glancing down I saw a drop of water just resting on my flesh. Soon another drop fell. Following the path I saw that mom was crying silently watching the happy family on the screen.

Reaching out I brushed the tears away making her jerk as if she just remember I was in the room, "I'm sorry sweetie," she breathed out slowly.

"I know mom. I just wish there was something I could do,"

She smiled at me, "I'll be fine tomorrow. Why don't you head to bed so you can help your mother feed the animals tomorrow," she smiled.

"Right,"

I stood up and walked to the door, glancing back I saw her intently watching the video again, "Hey mom?"

"Yea?" she turned to me hesitantly.

"Will you tuck me in?"

She grinned standing up and turning the video off. She ushered me out of the room and shut the door before walking me to my room. I know I was seventeen but sometimes I just want my mom and if this is something that will make her happy than I'd let her tuck me in till I died or she died because honestly she's probably going to go before me.

Just as we entered my room the phone began to ring. Sighing she said she'd be right back. Sitting on my bed I waited, it was only nine o'clock but around here that was late due to the early hour in which we rise.

As I drifted into my own little world I heard a crash downstairs, springing from the bed I rushed down along with mama and Glen. Downstairs we saw mom leaning on her knees next to the phone, the lamp was on the floor and she was shaking.

"Paula what the fuck?" Mama rushed forward helping her up making sure there was no wound or blood.

Mom clutched mama's arm staring straight at her before whispering life altering words, "They found her..."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**~Raife's POV~**

Groaning to life as the alarm blares breaking my wonderful dream. The sun just starting to stream threw the curtains of the room, washing over the blue gansu wool carpet lining the floor and the antique finish desk in the corner. Wind blowing slightly causing the curtains to flap inward, the sun disappearing and reappearing on the bed in a dance of shadow and light. Stretching arms over head I sat up enjoying the warmth of another day.

Hoping up I rushed to the bathroom to get ready for today. One of the most important days of the year so everything had to be right. Letting the water wash over my tired body and wash away the twelve hour shift from yesterday, at least today I'd get to rest, hopefully.

Once finished I toweled off letting it soak up all the water off my body, wrapping it around my waist I headed back to my room to pick out an outfit. Finally deciding on jeans and a t shirt than I made my way downstairs, making sure not to make any noise on my way down.

The kitchen is lit up by the sun light streaming in through the window above the sink, the skylight in the ceiling and the double glass sliding doors at the far side leading out to the hot white sandy beach so you can sit at the kitchen table looking out at the ocean. It was the best room in the house. Getting all the ingredients out, I started making breakfast.

"Hey pop,"

Spinning around I saw her standing in the door way with her long black hair and tired blue eyes, her pajama pants hanging loosely at her hips while the leg cuffs scraped against the tiled floor and her tank top held against her chest and curves, showing off her tanned skin and muscles. She would look just like Paula at a younger age if it wasn't for the dark tan and dark hair.

"Happy birthday Bailey," she smiled a goofy grin before sliding into my arms, "I'm making your favorite breakfast,"

Kissing the top of her head she pulled away staring up at me, "Thanks pop. Man I can't believe I'm fifteen,"

"Excited?"

She nodded quickly as a rapping sound echoed through the kitchen. We glanced over to the sliding glass doors to see fifteen year old Alyssa Colder, Bailey's best friend since they were six years old.

Bounding over she unlatched the door lock while I went back to cooking. Alyssa stepped in squealing a happy birthday while wrapping her arms around her shoulders, "Hey Mr. W what's up?"

Alyssa is one of my favorite of her friends, so nice and sweet, "Just making breakfast for my beautiful girl,"

"You dad rocks," she giggled eating a banana I threw her as she jumped up on the counter.

"I know," she agreed with a nod.

"So what do you have planned today?" Alyssa wondered taking another bite of the banana.

Shrugging her shoulders she dropped in a kitchen chair, "No clue. What we doing today?" she turned her attention toward me.

Shutting off the stove he piled on the pancakes with chocolate chips embedded in them. Walking over to the table setting the plate in front of his daughter who pigged out immediately before setting himself down in a chair across from both of the girls, "Well today we're going to the pier,"

"What? Really, like your allowing me to?"

I laughed at the shock face she held, "Yep...I had a friend of mine set it up on his private beach. So call all your friends, we're having a beach party."

Bailey screamed in excitement as her and Alyssa ran from the room talking and laughing about what the day could hold. I just prayed it was a birthday she'd remember.

**~Bailey's POV~**

I so can't believe he is letting me go in the water today, well I should have realized he'd cave since it's my birthday, but two years ago he held strong to my grounding. Alyssa and I called everyone and told them where the party was being held than we got dressed and headed over there.

So here I' am on the beach wearing my ever classic board shorts and bikini top while music blares around me and waves roll out in the ocean. The sand beneath my feet scorching in the right kind of way, making my body tingle all over.

"Oye chica, usted parece caliente." Mario Sanchez smirked stalking through the sand toward me.

Mario is like the all time jock at our school with a matching ego to his trophies, "I know I look hot but thank you," I smiled at him knowing full well he has a crush on me but everyone knows I'm crushing on Jerry, Mario's twin brother, and even he knows it but it doesn't bug him at all.

"Su bienvenida, así que usted dirigiendo en el agua?" I think that is the stupidest question I've heard in my life, me not go in the water, please that's like a shark that lives on land, or something to that effect.

"Does a dolphin not swim Mario?" he just cocked an eye brow in wonder while motioning me to take my surf board and follow.

It's funny how when I'm on the beach or just with my dad I'm a spaz but at school or around a lot of people I don't know I'm shy and a bit of a social outcast. A lot of people bothers me. No...give me waves of the ocean while the sun sets behind casting hues of reds and oranges dancing off my skin keeping me warm even though any second the sun will be gone and darkness shrouds the deep abyss below me.

"Dude you coming?"

Shaking my head out of the almost continuous day dream I'm in I take off towards the water. My dad is already in sitting on his surf board waiting patiently for a huge wave, he always takes the big ones and never the little ones. He'll wait all day, hours upon hours until a big one comes ignoring all the small waves he could be ridding. Says it's no fun if there is no challenge.

"Hey baby girl you having fun?"

"Totally, thanks for letting me surf today," he just leaned over balancing on the surf board and kissed my forehead.

I love my dad. He's been through everything with me and never judges. He was a bit of a hard ass at times but it just made him more lovable. Growing up it was just him and me and I never want that to change. My rock and guide. Sure there was a babysitter most of the time due to the long amount of time he spent at his job but he gave me what ever I wanted not that he actually bought me whatever I wanted all the time. Making sure I wasn't spoiled. I know how to pinch a penny.

"Well its not over yet." He nodded to the wave coming up, the biggest so far, "You want to take it with me."

"Go big or go home," he winked at me and we both began to paddle out to meet this monster head on.

That was my dad's motto, go big or go home, and that is my motto too. Probably why I always find myself in trouble, this last time I had got caught smoking behind the bleachers. Not a normal thing for me to do but that day was stressful; getting your heart broken usually does that to you. Dad banned me from surfing which is my one true passion, my first love. I still remember the first time riding a board; man did I fall so many times. He bought it for me when I turned ten, saying that instead of me watching the surfers every day I should learn to be one. Five broken bones later and a concussion after my first competition and last I was a regular on the high seas.

If I wasn't hanging out with Alyssa or at school you could find me out on the beach or in the water. So we headed out to the ever gaining wave, feeling the water flow between my fingers as my arms worked to push me forward. Wind softly tossing the wet strands of hair against my face and neck, turning the board around as my stomach dropped due to the quickness of the wave. Pushing up to a standing position letting the water swirl around me, allowing me for a brief moment to become part of it. The fish, the current, just life in general.

As the waved tapered out so did the momentum until I was finally off the board padding up to the beach where all my friends cheered, no one but dad and I had the courage to take the wave.

"Dang Bai you were awesome," Alyssa chimed in with everyone else giving me her soft gently smile. She is truly my best friend. We have so much in common. Music, fashion, food, you name it, she is like my twin.

"Go big or go home right dad?"

Reaching out he ruffled my hair, "That's right kiddo,"

Soon the sun started setting beyond the waters edge and we're all surrounding a bon fire roasting marshmallows, listening to music from a local band my father hired. Feeling the warmth of the fire against my skin I watched everyone around me. Alyssa with her long brown hair and piecing blue eyes flirting shamelessly with Aaron, the quarterback for our Sea Hawk football team.

Dad was laughing with his friends. We lived in a small community along the beach front, small houses, but still big enough for a three member family to live comfortably. Everyone looked out for everyone around here.

"Hey," turning my head around I saw Jerry smirking down at me. His board shorts from earlier replaced with warm jeans but he still had his shirt off showing his abs glistening with sweat in the flicker fire light. I have a huge thing for flat toned abs, knowing the muscles underneath always gets me a bit hot under the collar, but it can't be to much muscle that is just creepy.

"Hi," he saw the slight blush on my cheeks even though I looked away.

"What to take a walk?" nodding I took his offered hand up.

We started back toward the houses lining the beach front. It was quiet as the sand moved between our toes, the wind dancing across our flesh and the moon giving the trail ahead of us an eerie glow. I knew he was taking me somewhere private for a nice make out session, it was what he did. Jerry has a thing with dominance that his girlfriend dislikes a great deal, I don't remember how it happened but I didn't mind him shoving me against the wall; usually I returned it which he loved. So we had sex, I didn't tell anyone, he didn't tell anyone.

He gets to keep his girlfriend and I get to have raw hot sex. Win, win if you ask me. Dad says he wants me to see a psychiatrist with all my acting up but I say this is who I' am. I do what I want, I go big or go home, no one needs to look out for me, I look out for myself...minus my dad, he's the only one that I listen to.

"Great party," he whispered out shoving me against the wall of my house covering my lips with his effectively shutting up any reply I might have had.

His hands tugging my hips into his tightly than trailing his hand up my side into my black hair, "What is going on?"

Pulling apart I see my dad standing there with hell burning in his eyes, Jerry yanked back as if I was dry ice he didn't want to get stuck to, "Dad?"

"She's fifteen you asshole," he growled stepped forward.

Did I mention Jerry is eighteen? No, well he is.

Dad balled his hands into fist, "You go to school with her Jerry,"

Yeah Jerry isn't that bright.

"Oh...um..."

"Its my fault anyway," silently rolling my eyes at the fact I'm just asking for trouble.

He stared at me as if he was mental ready to spank my ass or kick it. He's done both, "Stay out of this Bailey I will deal with you later...I mean Jesus.... Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? Se puede quedar embarazada, quiere eso? Y con este imbécil!"

Shit when dad starts yelling in spanish I know I'm in trouble.

"I'm not stupid I wouldn't have let it get that far. Do you honestly think I'd let him...get me pregnant,"

"And I'm no asshole!" Jerry tightened his jaw taking a step closer.

"It takes one times Bai, one time..."

"I know that,"

Dad stopped swaying, "Have you already had....tell me you haven't?" Licking my lips I stared at the ground. He scoffed, "I knew I should have gotten you into that therapist."

"I don't need one!"

"You sure as the hell do Bailey. This self destruction kick your on is not okay, don't you fucking move!" dad pointed at Jerry who was taking such small steps to get away from the wild man in front of us. Trust me if I could I would be doing the same as him but my feet are glued to the spot.

"Mira papá Te amo, pero esta es mi vida."

"Your life...your fifteen. You don't know how to take care of your life," Dad grabbed the back of Jerry's jacket, "Don't move,"

"Freeze!"

The three of us spun on our heels to see several guys dressed in swat like uniforms with guns pointed at us. My heart stopped as I rushed to my dad's side.

"What is this?"

"Raife Davies your under arrest," the lead man came out grabbing him away from me.

"Pop's what's going on?" I asked stepping forward only to be restrained by another man in swat uniform, "Let me go...dad what's happening? Why are you arresting him? He didn't do anything."

"Miss please calm down,"

"Let me go!" I took my fist slamming it in the guys face making him release me only to find another person holding me back. No matter how much I struggled they didn't care and took my father away. Cold metal handcuffs circled my wrists as the led me to another vehicle.

"Bailey!" spinning my head I saw Alyssa with a worried expression, her parents beside her holding her as she watched them put me in the back.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Down to the precinct for assaulting five officers," he said simply shutting the doors leaving me in darkness. Alone, scared and wondering what the fuck was going on, I let the tears slid down my face.

****

Cold room, hard chair, tired muscles and worry in my gut. Sitting for an hour in this tiny room was making me more anxious. The light kept flicking a bit making it feel like a scary movie, on the opposite wall was a two sided mirror. Chuckling as I thought about going up to it and flipping off anyone who was standing in there but my legs just wouldn't let me get up.

The door to the right slid open letting a man walk in, tall and lean, so look like a cop, "Hi my name is Chief Ned Hiker,"

Extending his hand in welcome, "Bailey Wilde...where's my father? What's going on and why did those men call him Raife his name is Daniel?"

Ned scratched his facial stumble concentrating on the folder in his hands. Dropping it on the table he sat in the other chair looking back at me, "Listen...his real name is Raife Davies. He used to live in Los Angeles and so did you,"

"So what did he do drugs or something than change his name?" rubbing my eyes as I was so tired after surfing and partying all day and now with all this information well my brain was ready to sleep.

Placing his large hands on the table he made sure to connect his eyes with mine, "Actually he was arrested for kidnapping,"

**~Ned Hiker's POV~**

I couldn't believe I was sitting in front of the Spencer Carlin. After all these years, it just seems so impossible. Seriously, like what is the chance that after three years after the case I was transferred to Mexico. The exact place they are now living. If it wasn't for a party bust a year ago where I saw Raife than this wouldn't be possible. After contacting the appropriate people, feeling out papers, and dealing with questions we finally got the go ahead.

Spencer was gorgeous and looked a lot like her mother, especially the blue eyes. Last I remembered she had blonde hair so he must have made her dye it all the time. Bastard. So glad I finally caught him, he was the only person to ever escape me. Caused nightmares of what he had done or will do to Spencer.

She sat back in her chair giving me a disbelieving look, "He kidnapped someone? When? I've always been with him and no one stays at our house. I mean sure my dad isn't the perfect man or whatever but he's decent."

"Your real name is Spencer Bailey Carlin," I said slowly to make sure she understood. Furrowed brows connected as she continued to think before raising her eyes to met mine with complete confusion, "You were born in LA to your mother Paula Carlin,"

Sliding a picture of her mother toward her. Gripping the picture in both hands she stared at it like it would give all answers that she needed before slamming it down in disgust, "My mother died in a drowning accident! This is not her!"

"Spencer..."

"...my name is Bailey and I don't know what the fuck this is about but I want my father." Her body rose quickly tossing the picture at me than paced the floor in anger.

"This is about the fact that Raife kidnapped you."

She spun toward me taking a step, "He did not kidnap me..." she said slowly punctuating each word, "I'm his daughter you fucking moron. I have a birth certificate, social security number, friends, family, and school records. Who ever Spencer is, she's not me."

Biting the inside of my cheek I just nodded and exited the room. She was to tired and angry to reason with but in all honesty I wouldn't believe me either. Raife did a hell of a job disappearing, names, numbers and anything else you need to make a life he had. Which I still can't figure out how he got them as he wasn't the richest man alive, actually he might have been closer to the poorest.

Stepping inside the opposite room behind the two way mirror I saw the local psychologist Daphne Coaster. She wore blue jeans with a light gray sweater as if she just came from her home instead of work, strawberry blonde hair framing her oval face giving way innocence she may or may not still have. Soon she was facing me allowing me to see her wild green eyes, a work of beauty for sure.

Rubbing my stubble, nervous habit, I nodded toward the girl sitting in the next room. Her leg continuingly bouncing, "What do you think?"

"Classic Stockholm syndrome. After ten years though I'm not surprised at all." Daphne pocketed her hand, "She isn't going to willingly testify against the man."

"So there is no chance to use her in the trail?" she shook her head glancing back at Spencer.

"If Raife wasn't being put in prison my diagnosis would be to let her stay with him,"

"What?"

She held her hand up stopping any protest that might escape my mouth and I had a bunch of them, biting my tongue I let her continue, "He seems to have given her a good life. All she knows is him, as far as she can remember Raife has been her father. To give her back to her family would be like giving an adoptive child to another family."

"So you see nothing wrong with her besides that...Sto...ck..."

"..Stockholm syndrome. I haven't had a chance to talk with her Ned but from what I've seen she does have a few things to work through especially due to all the trouble she's gotten into these last couple of years. She's an adolescent teenager who just found out, on her birthday no less, that everything she knew was a lie. I pity the people who get her."

Rolling my eyes I leaned against the glass folding my arms, "She's a sweet kid."

Daphne mirrored my actions as she leaned across from me against the table, "And you know this how?"

She's right I didn't know Spencer now but what I've heard from her parents as a child she was a cutie.

"I recommend that she get counseling as soon as she is settled with her parents. She is a strong headed young girl who isn't going to make it easy on any one else until she finds it easy with in her self, do you understand?"

"So your saying that because she's upset she wants everyone else to be upset?" I hate psycho babble.

"Kind of, a bit more complicated but yeah."

"Thanks Daphne for coming in on such short notice," she nodded laying her hand upon my shoulder in comfort, knowing how much this case always bothered me.

"I haven't interviewed her, this is just what I've seen and read in a file. I could be completely off."

Nodding I let her leave. Sitting down in the chair resting my forehead on the cool metal thinking about everything that had led up to this moment. I knew Paula and Christine have no clue what had just happened as the case went cold almost a year after it started. They kept up hope but after I was transferred we lost touch.

Picking up the phone I dialed the number written in the file before me. The ringing causing a knot in my stomach making me have to swallow the lump forming in my throat. Too soon did someone pick up and I could only think of one thing to say...

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**~Ashley's POV~**

Mom and mama are acting so crazy ever since the call from Ned Hiker, the guy from the case so long ago. Both of them are in the living room, the bathroom, their bedroom, packing and pacing and talking frantically.

"I can't believe they found her," Glen whispers in my ear as we both sit on the couch watching the comic yet sad scene before us.

Shrugging as I kept watch. I couldn't believe it either but I kept wondering how this was going to affect us, would she come home and be like part of the family immediately, take my spot and hog all the attention or just be a huge bitch.

"Hey you okay?" he nudged me out of my crazy trance. Turning to face him I shrugged again, "Ash?"

"I don't know Glen," sighing and throwing my self back against the couch cushions folding my arms, "They found her...great...what does that really mean you know."

He nodded sitting back with me as we watched our moms scramble around like chickens with their heads cut off, "Okay we'll be back in a few days,"

"We know mama," she nodded and ran upstairs leaving us alone in the room with mom who seemed to not know which way to turn before giving up and flopping down in a chair across from us.

"You okay?" Glen asked standing up and walking over to her, bending down to eye level rubbing her knee for comfort.

She placed her hand on his showing a slight smile, trying at least to be brave and not show us how scared she is. I wish she didn't do that, seeing them upset, scared or whatever shows me it's alright no matter how old you get you can still show emotions.

"Honestly I don't know how I'm feeling right now," she sighed rubbing her forehead, "I never thought the day would come."

Nodding in agreement I just let Glen talk to her as I sat and watched as if all this was a television show and I had no investment in it. But I do have an investment and I don't like it one bit, glancing out the window I saw the rise of the sun coming up over the hills of our land. Right about now we'd be waking up, cooking breakfast and talking about our day plans. Than we'd clean up and head out to do the daily chores before either going to school or having a nice relaxing day with friends in the forest or in town.

Instead we haven't slept a wink since the call. Mom and mama been planning everything out to get down to Mexico to see Spencer while Uncle Art said he'd stay with me since Glen is going back to his dorm room to deal with his college homework and courses. He only visits when he has no class or on the weekends to help mom and mama with the stuff around the ranch. Instead of a warm blanket with nice dreams I'm sat on the couch watching both of my parents break down in different ways, one constantly moving and the other in total shock. I don't know where I' am along that line, she's like a ghost from the past. Always looming around us even if never spoken of, in the eyes of both our moms and the way that mom always made Glen watch out for me so I was never alone, how they constantly needed to make sure someone was around us.

It was annoying but in a way I loved it. They came to all our school events, science fairs, basketball games, and try outs for cheerleading because Glen just had to be on the squad to improve on his women meeting skills or something to that effect. I was never one for cheerleading seeing how they are all stuck up bitches but to Glen it was cool because he'd hit on anything with an ass, boobs and nothing between the legs. As well as that one time we got drunk at Randy's Brawl Bar, for sixteen and up, and he hit on this guy but in his defense the guy did look really girly with eye make up and blush. When Glen found out he still fucked the guy it's his one dirty secret and I'll go to the grave with it. Sure we both know its okay that he did have sex with the guy but he knows he isn't gay so I guess that makes it worse or something. Not sure on his reasoning but he was really upset about it but me, well I've had my fair share of make outs with guys but I'm gay and only had sex with about three girls, all my girlfriends. No way will I have sex with someone who isn't with me exclusively.

Mama came down a few minutes later bringing me from my thoughts, "You ready Paula?"

Mom stood up kissing Glen on the forehead before nodding to mama and grabbing their bags. I stood following Glen and them out to mama's Blue Range Rover. Mom tossed the bags into the backseat as mama came over to me grabbing me into a tight hug.

"We'll be back as soon as possible," she sighed into my hair using her fingers to comb through my waves of curls, "Be good for your uncle,"

"I will," than a kiss on the forehead and she went to Glen leaving me open to the cold but not for long as than mom wrapped me up in such a tight hug I thought I'd loose all oxygen, "Mom can't breath..."

She giggled pulling away and kissing my cheek, "The time will go by quickly and soon we'll all be here...a family again,"

I wanted to tell her that we'd always been a family, a happy family. She, mama, Glen and I, there wasn't any need to bring home a stranger to feel like that since we already did but sinking my teeth into my tongue I just nodded and let her pull away slipping in to the passenger seat. Soon they drove out of sight leaving Glen, me and Uncle Art standing in the early morning breeze still clad in our pajamas just staring after them as if we could all still see them.

"Why don't you two head on up to bed," Uncle Arthur sighed tearing his gaze from the dusty dirt road and onto us.

"Nah I think I'll go riding for a bit before breakfast," Glen shrugged turning to head into the house to change into his day clothes.

Arthur watched him go in before turning his attention back on me, "Go on up Ashley. You need some sleep,"

I was tired so instead of saying anything I nodded and headed inside up to my room. Crawling into the nice cool covers, snuggling into the pillow while holding the blankets up to my nose I closed my eyes to block out the increase pressure on my chest, I felt like I was drowning in emotions, confusion of what was to come, fear of how things will be when this new person is introduced into our house hold and anger which threw me most of all since I didn't know why, what reason did I have to be angry?

Soon none of that mattered as sleep took hold and the day washed away to a dimmer haze of colors and moving pictures beneath my eye lids.

**~Glen's POV~**

The saddle dug into my ass in the most familiar way as Vampire, my horse, and I rode through the forest making sure to stay on the trail. Trees passing by at a moderate pace, the sound of hoofs upon the dirt clicking echoed due to the overcast of branches keeping noise in, allowing only slivers of glorious sun light in as wind tossed the leaves around. A beautiful sight a simple pleasure I take part in when down or just need some alone time.

Vampire pressed at the ground keeping his head forward but watching and waiting just in case something jumped out. A gentle smile crossed my lips as I remembered getting him and how he got his name...

_The sun drifting to the noon sky causing the air to become slightly hotter, lunch had been great, mom made her famous tuna salad on toasted bread, mine on white while Ashley had it on sourdough. Stomach still full and dishes stocked and cleaned I made my way out of the house, racing across the front field toward the tall trees and small bushes surrounding the area. I'd heard from a kid in school about a magical water fall that flowed into a perfectly clear pool below it than poured into a stream, a stream that had waves rushing down the mountain and into the larger river. I mean I knew it wasn't magical but it sounded so cool I thought I'd explore the area and if I could find it._

_What was that noise?_

_Stopping mid step I listened. Everything was quiet except a small crunch every other second or so. My heart started thundering in my chest, having no clue if it was a hunter, wild animal, small animal would be okay but a big one and one that ate meat would be very bad. Mom would kill me if I got hurt out here but than again if I died first...nah she'd still find a way to maim me even more._

_Staying as still as possible I stared in the direction the noise was coming from. The bush started shaking ever so slightly before something tumbled out causing me to scream as it crashed into my legs making me fall._

"_You sound like a girl,"_

_Rolling away and sitting up I glared at the thing that smashed me, "No I didn't. What are you doing following me like that?"_

"_I was bored and saw you heading this way."_

"_Well go back Ashley, I'm on a mission and only boys can do missions. Go play barbies or something,"_

"_You know I hate barbies," she scrunched up her nose glancing around the area._

_Ashley being ten years old was a pain in my side, I mean sure I'm a thirteen year old guy and its weird having her around but the worst is she is always around. Mom and mama make sure we're always together so now one can take us like they did Spencer, mom brings her up all the time, subtly of course but it bugs me and I didn't even know her so I know it bugs Ashley even more. Sometimes I hear her cry at night but it's subsided over the three years we've lived together._

"_What are you doing out here anyway?" she asked picking up a stick plucking the leaves off it._

_Shrugging I continued on my exploration knowing that once Ashley set her mind it was set, no one was changing it. She was stubborn._

"_I'm looking for the supposed magic waterfall," she gasped speeding up to stand in my way._

"_Mama told us we can't go there,"_

_Pushing her out of my way I continued on, "And how is she going to find out huh? You going to tell her?"_

"_Maybe," her legs picked up a longer stride to keep up._

"_Not without telling her that you are with me so you'll get in trouble to," _

_Ashley stopped dead in her tracks while I kept going obviously thinking over what I had just said. Soon she was right beside me huffing from the small run, "No fair," she whined quietly. I said nothing as we continued on._

_Soon the trees grew thicker but we could hear a waterfall. We'd been gone for at least two hours and had to be nearing the end of the property which than connected to our neighbors. Pushing our way through the brush, branches scraping against our faces and skin but neither of us minded as we'd had worse._

_In front of us was a large rock formation; eroded in the middle was a cave with barely any light but you could see on the other side a tiny sliver of light. I walked in first to make sure it was safe, noting how there was a dirt path already paved through it. I wonder who was here, who made it and where they went. _

"_Come on Ash," she nodded slightly before stepping in after me._

_Walking in for about twenty steps we ended at the exit of the cave._

"_Wow," was all I heard from beside me._

_In front of us was like a small garden of eden. A small beach that was connected from the mouth of the cave down to crystal blue water turning with the quick motion of a ten foot waterfall. Some how the sound of it echoed out of the hidden valley allowing for a peaceful serenity to wash over us. Along side the smooth sandy beach a bunch of bushes with wild flowers growling up the sides of the rocks incasing and hiding this wonderland from prying eyes._

"_This is so....cool,"_

"_Glen," Ashley shook her head with a wide grin._

_I took a step forward placing what looked like the first foot print in the soft sand in what seems like forever. Ashley stepped next, putting the next set of prints in it. As if we marked this territory as our own, our private place to hide away. I could see in her eyes that she made that same conclusion as she glanced around._

"_We should get back," I told her noticing the sun slowly crawling down the sky line and my stomach reminding me that lunch was far gone by now. Sighing she nodded and we raced out of here making sure to remember where we went so we could come back here later, hopefully tomorrow._

_Ashley grabbed my arm yanking me back with a fearful look upon her face, we'd been running and walking for at least an hour, hour and a half at the most. So close to home. The smell of roast beef wafting through the air and right to my stomach._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I heard a noise," _

_She always hears a noise. Geez such a scared cat, "Yeah right,"_

_The bushes on our ride burst open, branches scattering every which way. Closing my eyes I prayed that Ashley took off running and what ever was there stayed with me but I wasn't brave enough to look. No way in hell._

"_Glen," Ashley's panicked voice shook slightly, "don't move."_

_Flickering my eyes open my stomach dropped, no longer hungry, as black eyes stared into my own. Snorting hot air into my face, sweat dripping down as I stilled all my muscles. The beast stood at least six feet tall, dark black eyes, long snout. Its fur tattered and blood dripped from its mouth, down the corners and onto his neck._

"_Oh my god it's a vampire horse!" Ashley freaked out._

He seemed to take a great liking to me so I stayed put. Him staring at me and me staring back at him while Ashley took off to fetch Uncle Art, mama, and mom. Turns out the old neighbors, thank god they moved, were abusing the poor horse. He was bleeding from his mouth due to the reigns being pulled so hard it split the corners of his mouth. After Ashley called him a vampire horse well it stuck and I named him vampire and he was my first horse, not the first I rode but the first I got to own my self.

"You okay there stud?"

I'd stopped Vampire on top of a hill over looking the valley below where the town was located. Turning in the saddle my eyes fell upon Tammy. God is she hot. Smiling she could tell I didn't want to talk so instead she reached her hand up to the horn of the saddle, gripping tightly, which by the way her thumb brushed the inside of my thighs due to the closeness to my neither regions. Gulping and trying to keep little me from showing anything I gripped her forearm helping her get up behind me.

"Ready?"

She wrapped her arms around me nodding onto my back. Kicking the spurs Vampire took off and we rode until nothing but the wind and each other existed.

**~Christine's POV~**

I can't believe that soon Paula and I will be face to face with Spencer. It's been so long since we last saw her. Hard days followed from that time on, Paula blamed me for the disappearance than switched over to blaming her self to sleep walking into the closet and pulling out the rifle on a binge about killing Raife.

Ashley had many nightmares sleeping in our room up until she was eleven; I put a stop after that. She wasn't moving on even though she hardly remembers Spencer, her dreams all but a distant memory when she wakes leaving just a hollow pit in her stomach and mine which made her sleep in our room. I was surprised it was me who kicked her out and not Paula since she wants our kids to be more independent.

The plane shook slightly making Paula's sleepy head roll off the back of the seat and on to my shoulder. Reaching up running my fingers through her hair in a soothing manner, "Miss. Davies?"

Am I ever glad we legally changed my name, Glen's name and Ashley's name to Davies, made it a bit easier to relate as a family due to the fact Paula and I couldn't get married.

Looking up I saw the stewardess smiling warmly if not a bit sadly; the private jet of a friend who allowed us use at any time, we took many family vacations on this flying machine and the stewardess always made sure we were comfortable.

Nodding she saw I was listening, "We're about to land,"

Swallowing the nervous bouncing in my stomach I smiled weakly as she retreated to her seat. Waking Paula up easily with a soft kiss to the lips, "We're going to land now,"

Her eyes widen but sleep still resided in them so she rubbed her eyes glancing around franticly as if we landed already. Holding her hand for strength as we bumped tires against the run way. Before long the two of us met Ned in the main terminal, we hugged due to the long time no see rule. He led us out into the crisp hot mid afternoon air, cars littered the airport parking lot but Ned had a cruiser up front so we piled in.

"How is she?" Paula leaned forward to speak to Ned who sat in front. Her palms a bit sweaty with fear as was mine.

Ned turned in his seat setting his steely gaze upon us, "Fine as can be expected."

"That's it?" I asked fearful of what his answer could mean.

"What else would you like me to say?" his eyes held some secret but I was unsure if that had to deal with Spencer or his home life so I just shrugged my shoulders.

The rest of the ride over to the county police station was silent. Outside news cameras and reporters flocked around seeing as this was a miracle in itself, a girl found after ten years missing and reportedly unharmed. Ned and a few other police officers ushered us inside making sure they couldn't get to close but I doubt they would. They should remember how Paula beat down the journalist who pestered her when she was walking out of the elementary with Ashley clutching her hand. He wouldn't take no for an answer so Paula showed him what the word meant. If it wasn't for Ned she was going to spend the week in jail.

"Miss Davies, Miss. Davies," a woman nodded motioning for us to follow into a small cement room, an interrogation room, "Please have a seat."

"Where is Spencer?" she wasn't in the room and the only reason I flew out here was for her so anyone be damned if I don't see her soon.

"She's on her way but we need to talk first,"

"About what? Spencer's fine and Raife is going to jail for the rest of his fucking life," okay so I'd like to say that was Paula but that was me, I just want to forget any of this ever happened.

"She is fine physically. Mentally however we have no clue what lasting damage there is and we still need to find out if she knows anything about the drug cartel her father was running."

"Drugs? Raife?"

I know what your thinking, Christine why don't you believe he is into drugs, let me tell you I didn't say that it was Paula and she had the same thought as me, Raife being the leader of anything was highly doubtful.

"Word on the street is that Raife inherited the business from Juan Torres the local drug lord. The two became friends by accident. Are intelligence has discovered that Raife may have possibly been in the wrong place and the wrong time and witnessed a crime going on. Juan took him in and treated him well for his silence."

I know my eyes couldn't possible get further out of my head than they already are. The first thing going through my mind is what if Raife didn't go along with it at first because of money or luxury but what if this Juan guy threatened to hurt Spencer? Bringing her into a world of crime and danger without her knowing it, from kidnapping her to running a drug ring.

"We know he did business at his house but most of the time he worked on the road. With your permission we'd like to interrogate Spencer and see if she knows anything."

"I advise you not to answer that..." turning we saw a woman standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?"

"Daphne Coaster I've observed Spencer for a few hours now and would like to talk to you before you..." she glanced over at the officer than back at us, "...let them prod at her."

"Mrs. Coaster this is a police investigation..."

"All due respect I don't care," the officer glared but said nothing as Paula and I agreed to listen to the woman who'd seen our daughter recently. Soon we found the room empty and Daphne sat across from us.

"How is she?" Paula wrapped her hand around my shoulders pulling me close for support.

"Fine. Tired and probably a little hungry." She smiled and is kind of cute but don't let Paula know I thought that, "I need to tell you though that Raife had her going by another name, Bailey,"

"That's her middle name,"

Daphne nodded while sliding a folder across to us. Opening it we gasped as a large black and white photo of Spencer sat before us. Her hair was long and dark, such a contrast to the blonde we'd known her to have. She sat on the beach looking out into the ocean, her eyes smiling while her lips rested in a soft line neither frowning nor smiling. Board shorts and a sweater.

"That was taken by one of the men following Raife and her. Calling her Spencer will only upset her so just call her Bailey for now. This is going to be hard on her and everyone else. She loves her father and nothing you or anyone else will change that so I suggested keeping your thoughts of the man to yourselves. Be patient with her is all I can say because with her record so far she is a little trouble maker, add all of this on top of that and it creates a very hectic little girl."

This was a lot to take in. She loved him. He stole her from us and she could care less. Biting the inside of my cheek I had to remember that it wasn't her fault it was his.

"What about letting the police talk with her?" Paula asked rubbing my shoulder blade slowly, her blue eyes quickly locking with mine for reassurance

"In my opinion get settled first. They want her so as long as you two stay strong and wait they will wait. Unless Spencer waive her rights and decides to talk to them but I don't see that happening so you should be okay."

"Thank you but can we see her now,"

Daphne smiled, "Yes. Just let the police know your decision and you should be able to leave any time you want."

We all stood up and left the room. Following her down hallway after hallway until we got to a door that was shut. She was inside. My heart was pounding in my chest so hard I thought that any second my ribs would break and the skin would tear letting my heart fall to the floor. As Daphne gripped the door handle swinging it open I felt Paula gripping my hand in a death grip, beside me her lips pressed together and her breathing quickened.

"When the fuck can I leave?" There she was standing pissed off staring at all of us. Her arms dropped to her side as she looked at Paula, "You're the woman from the picture that police guy showed me."

Paula nodded stepping forward not letting my hand go for anything. She licked her lips to get a handle on her lips but even as she spoke the words trembled, "I'm....your mother." Spencer sucked her lip in chewing on it for a second before turning her attention on me as if asking who I was with her deep blue eyes, so much darker than the last time I witnessed them upon me. Paula yanked me up causing me to take a step up to her side, smiling over to me, "This is my girlfriend..." she glanced back at Spencer, "...this is your mama."

Spencer furrowed her brows, eyes darting back and forth between us erratically before she settled on Daphne, "The hell I'm leaving with a pair of God damn dykes!"

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

~**Bailey's POV~**

No way in hell am I leaving with them. One thing I know is that being gay is a complete and udder sin and my father would kill me if I lived with them so no and I'll stand my ground. Sure he taught me a lot of things that we're bad and as long as I prayed for forgiveness everything would be fine...except for being gay. That would not be forgiven by God.

"Now Bailey they're your parents," Ned assured nudging me toward them and because he's a big guy I stepped forward.

Folding my arms I stared at them, "I don't give a fuck. Put me in juvie or whatever."

"There is no need for that." The Lt. said laying his grubby hand on my shoulder. Ewwww. Pulling away I stepped further away from him, "I rented a car for you just in case you'd like to stay a few days here," he stared at the two women still blocking my path to freedom.

"We only planned to come here and get Spencer," the blonde spoke hesitantly.

"My name is Bailey..." she gave a sad half smile and nodded. Her blue eyes didn't sparkle like they did when she first came in. Shaking my head staring away from them. I don't want to notice anything just want to go home and forget any of this happened.

"I understand but maybe Bailey would like to get some of her stuff. Say good bye to some people, right Bailey?"

"I'm not going...but yeah I'd like to see some people."

The two women nodded and soon we all headed out to the rented SUV, color blue, with nice rims. Sitting in the back takes some getting used to let me tell you. Pop's always let me sit up front and even in my friend's car I got to sit shot gun, I pick out the best music but sitting in back you get like no control. I can't reach the radio and the two women sat quietly up front so the forty minute drive was so boring.

I guess I could have talked to Daphne sitting beside me but anything said would just be twisted around, shrinks don't know when to shut their brains off. Pulling into the driveway of my house I can see the lights on, jumping out of the car hearing the two of them yelling at me to slow down but instead I rushed forward opening the door to see Alyssa staring at the phone and her mother sitting on the couch watching the news.

Hearing the door open my friend turned her head and next thing I know my back is against the ground with her on top of me, "God Alyssa have you gained weight,"

She slapped the side of my head as she pulled away, "Shut up ass-hat," I just gave her a lopsided smile as she pulled me up on my feet, "How are you? What did they do? Is your father okay, said on the news he's in jail..."

"Aly breath you're going to pass out," just than her mom Sherry, long gorgeous black hair with piercing greenish gray eyes walked passed her daughter engulfing me into her arms holding me so close to her chest I could hear the pounding of her heart which seemed to beat just a fraction faster than usual.

"My god child how are you?" she whispered into my ear before pulling away slowly so she can stare into my eyes.

She'd been around just as long as Alyssa. Becoming my second mom. She was always keeping me and Alyssa out of trouble, well best she could, making me dinner when dad was at work or sewing my party dress for my sixth birthday. I still have that dress hidden in my closet, I didn't wear it claiming it to be too girly for me and she was pissed because she did all that work but when she showed up to baby sit me a week or two later and saw it hanging almost framed in my closet well she wasn't so upset. I just couldn't wear a dress, they annoy me.

Feeling tears start to pool at the corner of my eyes I took a deep breath and dropped my stare to my feet. Rubbing the side of my nose and eye tiredly, "It was scary." My voice no more than a whisper.

"Oh Spencey will figure this out," Alyssa rushed forward grabbing me into another hug which I pulled out of knowing if she held me I'd start crying, instead of being upset she just smiled warmly with a knowing nod.

"Knock...knock..." turning we saw the blonde woman; I forgot her name bringing her hand down from knocking on the door.

"Who are you?" Sherry growled pushing Alyssa and me further behind her, folding her arms and giving a 'mess with me and die' attitude off.

"My name is Daphne Coaster a psychologist with the police." She extended her hand which hung there for a minute before Sherry reached out shaking it.

"Sherry. A good friend of the family, Bailey is like a child to me."

"It's nice to meet you. This is Paula and Christine Davies."

She nodded her hellos toward them before turning back to Daphne, "Thank you very much for bringing her home, how can I..."

Daphne held her hand up stopping Sherry mid sentence, "I'm afraid we still have to talk."

"About?"

"They want to take me away,"

****

**~Christine's POV~**

She looked so scared and hurt when she spoke those words. My heart clenched hard inside my chest making me wonder if we were doing the right thing taking her away but than I remembered how Raife stole her from us and that she should have been with us any way.

"What?" Sherry glanced between Spencer and us with an expression I couldn't quite make out. Confusion with some anger. I think.

"They say my dad kidnapped me from those two and I have to go live with them."

"Nonsense," Sherry rolled her eyes, "Raife is an honest man."

Paula huffed beside me her fists clenching and unclenching, "He is no such thing. He stole are child and we want her back."

Laying my hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "Mrs. I'm sure you are very attached to Bailey but this is a matter of the police. Now that Raife is in jail she will be placed with her birth mother,"

"I'm not going!" she growled stepping forward folding her arms over her chest.

"Bailey please go get your stuff," Daphne sternly told her.

Shaking her head she dropped her arms looking completely miserable, "Don't I have a say in this?"

"It's in your best interest so please," she motioned to the back of the house.

Tears spilled down her cheeks. Her top teeth gritted down on her bottom and her body was rigid, "NO!" she screamed standing her ground.

"Alyssa take her to her room and pack,"

"But mom..." Sherry held a hand up stopping her daughter from responding.

Alyssa quickly grabbed onto Spencer's hand yanking her quite violently from her spot toward the back of the house. Once the two were gone we all seemed to calm down and she motioned us to sit down on the couch.

"Okay I really need answers," Sherry responded quickly looking aggravated.

"You do know we don't have to tell you anything since your not related?" she bit her lip but nodded, "As I said this is Christine and Paula Davies. Her parents,"

Sherry gasped eyes wide with shock, "How? Her mother?"

"Biologically me," Paula raised her hand before lowering it back down to my thigh. Since we learned of Spencer's reappearance we have touched in some way for comfort.

"But I adopted her,"

She looked between us skeptically, "So your...together?" she swallowed as if that though disgusted her. I nodded. "You do know Bailey hates gay people right?"

"We do now," Paula spoke under her breath, "Why is that?"

Sherry laughed quietly, "Mr. Wilde despises them. After almost losing his wife to one. They were just getting back on track before the surf accident; it's why Bailey loves to surf. Makes her feel closer to her mother. She won't admit that though." She shrugged picking up a coffee mug on the coffee table sipping quickly keeping it in her hands, "After a lifetime of listening to it well it rubbed off on her. I try and keep her from judging but...well she's her father's daughter after all." Sherry turned to Daphne, "Where are you taking her...all she knows is this life, these people, can't she stay with me. I'm in her father's will..."

"...he's not dead," Daphne informed the woman who shifted her weight on the couch.

To me the room was dead silent even though Sherry and Daphne talked back and forth. All I could hear was my own heart beating fast in my chest and Paula's nails digging into my thigh. It felt like a movie where everything was drama, drama, drama. Never knowing which turn would make it right. Hopefully this would end like most of them, happily ever after.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**~Ashley's POV~**

"What did they say?" Glen bounced on his toes, his boots squeaking on the linoleum floor of the kitchen since he had a light gloss of water from the hose down to get all the mud off from his earlier chores.

"They are going to miss their flight...on purpose. Their hoping to leave on Tuesday around six,"

"Why did they miss their flight?" He stretched letting his button down shirt rise slightly but not enough to show any skin.

"They said she ran,"

Glen scoffed, "Why would she run? Not like we're hurting her or anything,"

This time I scoffed making him stare at me as if I'd grown a second head, "We're taking her from her home,"

"This is her home," I raised my eye brow at him knowing that even he knew how that sounded, "Well it will be her home."

"I don't know if I even want her here," sitting in a chair at the island in the kitchen. Setting my chin in my hand and staring at Glen, "Does that make me a bad person?"

Glen ran a hand through his hair with a deep inward sigh before going to the refrigerator, "No...No Ash I think that makes you normal. You didn't take to well to me at first either."

"In my defense you were a little asshole," he chuckled shutting the door and popping open an ice cold bottle of coke. Saluting me he took a long sip letting the liquid flow down his throat.

Wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt he set the bottle on the counter, "You weren't exactly a little angel yourself Ash," Gasping I put my hand to my heart in mock shock, "Please don't act like that. How many times did you short sheet me?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the memory of his shouts when he found out about his sheets, "How many times did you push me in the mud?"

"Touché," he laughed back letting the room fill with light hearted conversations and warmth of love. Taking another sip than wiping away the excess liquid on his lips with his tongue, "How many times did you put paint or whatever in our shampoo to change my hair color?"

"Remember how mom and mama ran out of their shampoo so used ours..."

"...they came out with blue hair," Glen nodded with a large smile as we both remembered how pissed off our parents had been due to that little prank.

"You two quit talking and get going," Uncle Arthur stuck his head in the door as he stood on the back porch, "We still have a few things to do before going into town."

Sighing Glen and I hauled our butts up and headed out side, "I don't know why I clean my shoes off just to go back out to the mud." He muttered under his breath.

"Because you don't want mama to tan your hide again," I snickered. Mama had a way of treating us like kids when we do something really wrong. Time outs and spankings, still not sure how she manages to get us and keep us over her knee for her lickings which make you wish you still wore a diaper to shield the pain. It rarely happens but when it does well Glen and I stay out of trouble so it doesn't.

"Shut up...she got you too," he pointed a finger at me as we entered the barn to feed the horses.

The three of us had been awake already for five hours, watching the sun rise as I moved the manure to the truck bed getting ready to sell it for money. Now it was nearing eleven in the morning and I was so ready for lunch but we had a few chores to finish before we could eat.

"Yeah but you got it worse," I stuck my tongue out skipping away from him toward the chicken coop where I was going to collect the eggs. Some we kept others we sold.

"Hey Ash you almost ready?" turning to look out the hen house I saw Tammy standing there with folded arms glaring with a smile on her face.

"Ready for what?" I asked collecting the last egg heading toward her and the house.

Tammy chuckled slightly keeping in step with me, "Forgot already Davies. We got practice,"

I had forgot, "I don't know if hockey is for me,"

She just shook her head stepping ahead of me so she was walking in front of me, our eyes locked as she walked backwards confidently. Her finger pointing in my face, "Oh no you don't. You wanted to get in more shape and to get a scholarship for something other than academics. I'm not letting you quit."

"But..." she shook her head letting me know nothing said would change her mind. Unfortunately she can keep me on the team. I was only on the team because I needed a sport on my resume and a good recommendation from the captain and she is the captain, "...I haven't had lunch."

She stopped dead in her tracks making me skid quickly almost tripping and spilling the eggs, "Fine. Eat. But than we leave."

Nodding I watched her take off to probably talk to Uncle Arthur about the both of us leaving early. Man, I totally forgot about practice, I was hoping to have a nice relaxing Saturday but I guess not. But a big plus is that I get to see a lot of sweaty, naked women. I pooled at just the thought. Yeah Billy was getting a no on Monday, a hell no even. I don't know why I even said I'd think about it. I'm into women, he is not a woman. Simple, I just didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings.

****

My body ached as it once again was checked into the wall. Coach Theresa Adams screaming from the side lines woke me from the spinning ice rink. Her skates easily slid across the evil water frozen below me. Shavings spread over my already sweaty uniform letting them leak into my cold body. Leaning over me letting her brown eyes scan me carefully than settle on my own eyes.

"You okay Davies?" her voice laced with concern and I can see why as I haven't gotten up yet. Not that I can't but my body doesn't seem to want me to or my mind doesn't. Either way staying on the cold ice sounded okay to me.

"Yeah, fine coach."

She smiled warmly before putting her hand out for me to take. Reaching up she easily yanked me up as if I was nothing even with all the gear on me, "Take a seat," she motioned to the bench. I wanted to protest but Coach was a hard ass and I knew she'd end up making me skate the rink if I argued.

"You suck at this Ash," Tammy laughed wiping the sweat off her forehead after she took off her helmet. The pony tailed blonde hair loose from the work out, strands stuck to the side of her slender face and forehead.

Shrugging I kept my eyes on the girls still practicing out on the ice, "I told you that already,"

Sighing she unhooked the small door that allowed her to step into the long rectangle box holding the bench I was sitting on. She dropped her helmet on the floor before her as she sat down next to me, "Do you really want off the team?"

Again I shrugged unsure of what I really wanted, "No I guess not."

"It takes practice and beside I know you love this sport." I raised my brow in confusion but coach yelled for Tammy to get back out there. She stood placing her helmet on exiting the closed off area. When she was on the ice she skated backwards, "I know about you collection of hockey tapes,"

She left me with my mouth hung open in shock. No one knew about my hockey obsession. My moms don't even know I'm on the team, Uncle Art signed the paper and I kind of misled him on what it was about. Hockey was a great sport. Ever since I saw it when I was eleven, flipping channels on the television while mom, mama and Glen were down at one of his cheerleading competitions but I stayed home sick. Uncle Art out on the ranch with a few of his troubled teens, nothing was on and finally I found the sports channel. A female hockey team, the way they moved, slammed, glided, hit the puck around the ice rink. It was all so beautiful, I was in love and it didn't help that the captain of the team was one hell of a hottie.

"Okay hit the shower ladies," Coach Adams screamed out blowing her whistle and all the girls scrambled toward the locker room.

Shaking my head of cob webs I too headed to the locker room. Inside everyone was already down to their bras and boy shorts, which was easier to play in than underwear. Sweat dripping down their toned abs, hair all messy and everywhere, their words not even registering in my ears or mind.

"Ashley?" turning my attention away from all the females to notice Coach Adams motioning me into her office, good thing too because I was afraid they would all see the pool of wetness dripping down my leg, sometimes boy shorts had a disadvantage. Adjusting myself I walked into her office sitting in the leather chair across from her desk.

She smiled at how nervous I was, "You wanted to see me coach?"

Coach tossed her pony tail auburn hair with red streaks over her shoulder as she sat down on the edge of her desk, "Why are you here?"

The question confused me and at her small chuckle I knew she knew, "I need the recommendation,"

"I don't want you here if that is the case."

"What are you saying?"

"Look you're good for a first timer. You've been on the ice before haven't you?"

Nodding I sat back letting the leather engulf my entire body, "Sure. Mama taught me how to ice skate when I was little. We have a pond behind our house."

Coach nodded, "You're picking up pretty quickly besides the stopping. Seem to have a passion for this sport but I don't want you hear just because of some recommendation, do you understand?" I nodded, "Than we need to set up a private lesson..."

Just than someone called out for her, she craned her neck telling them one minute before exiting the room, I was to wait here till she got back. Which was okay for me seeing as my adolescent mind was playing out all kinds of 'private lessons'.

From her throwing me over her desk, riding me hard with the strap-on she donned under her sweat pants, or me totally turning on her and throwing her over the leather chair I was currently sitting in and slamming into her with the strap-on under my uniform and no I wasn't wearing one, in fact I don't own one, but damn would it be hot to fill her pussy gripping the fake dick which would elicit so much pleasure on my clit until we'd both be screaming as we came.

"So when should we do this?"

"Do what?" I asked hoping she had some how read my mind and was imagining all the same position.

"Set up the appointment to teach you how to stop," the way she said stop made me think she did read my mind.

Standing up feeling my juices drop down my leg made me that much more aware of how excited I was, "Um...anytime," the blush evident on my face but she chose to ignore it much to my appreciation and told me to come back next Saturday. Nodding I rushed out and to the shower letting the warm water wash away the cold and numbness of my body and my hand wash away the intense throbbing of my clit.

If every practice was going to be like this, I definitely won't complain.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

**~Bailey's POV~**

I can't believe I have no say in this. Why can't I stay? Why do I have to go with them I don't even know them. My father wouldn't do something so cruel and awful as kidnap someone, to kidnap me, he loves me. I just don't understand any of this. Shaking my head I tried to clear my head of unwanted thoughts.

The moon high and gorgeous over the sea as the rickety old boat house creaked under me, sitting on the porch letting my bare feet dangling in the cold water bashing at the house. Sure it was dangerous to sit here seeing as how the boat house was condemned, it was late at night and the house sat on the edge of the beach in the rockiest part of the territory. Large rocks foaming a cliff hid the area well and the rocks stretched well into the ocean coming up from the depths like mystery sea creatures searching for light. Many surfers dared to try the waves out and many have died, only one survived and lives in a wheel chair wishing he never did it in the first place, he told me that, he came to stop me from trying it. Not to lie I still want to the first to beat this hidden valley of large waves and dangerous wipe outs but I want to live and walk so I can surf another day.

"Hello?" the voice echoed into the silent room behind me where a boat would normally be stowed. Standing up quickly to hide I realized there was no where. The porch I stood on was split in half so a boat can go in and out and the inside was just like a big box with a cut out in the middle where a boat would sit.

A head peeked out from inside the boat house revealing long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, her face seemed old, wrinkled yet still smooth I'd say she was around thirty something same as my dad. Her lips twitching momentarily into a smile, "How'd you find me?"

She frowned but stepped further out on to the dock/porch, "Um...your friend, Alyssa,"

"She wouldn't rat me out like that," I growled ready to rip her a new one for even saying that my friend, my best friend, would tell them where I was.

The woman held her hands up, "She didn't rat you out Spencer,"

"Bailey!" I stepped forward, not below hitting someone older than me, she stepped back as well.

"Bailey..." she corrected and I could almost see her storing the information in her head like the other name just rolled off her tongue and she didn't mean to use it, "She did rat you out. Her mother told her how much trouble she'd be in, with the cops, if she didn't say anything."

"Cops...yeah right, no one around here talks with those pigs."

She scratched the back of her neck, "So her mom may have threatened her a bit,"

This got me to smile as a mental pictures of Alyssa cowering as her mom yelled at her. She is a very scary woman, "I can see that," the blonde woman visibly relaxed at this and took a step closer recovering the ground she lost when she called me...when she called me by somebody else's name, "What's your name?"

"Oh...it's Paula, Paula Davies," her hand came up toward me in greeting as if all of this had never happened and we were just meeting for the first time.

Reaching up letting my hand fit into hers, which seemed soft but yet muscled if that makes any sense, "Bailey Wilde...I'd say it's a pleasure but..." shrugging my shoulders while dropping her head.

"You'd be lying," she finished making me nod in agreement, "Yeah..." she trailed off leaving us in a tense awkward silence, did I mention I hate silence, well I do.

"Did you know the best time to catch a wave is during dawn patrol, I mean just before sun rise, you just sit in the water letting most past you and time it just right so you can surf a nice wave just as the sun peaks over the break of the horizon," I ramble sitting back down in the same spot I'd been in before she should up, "The colors dance on the white foam and the sand giving it like this...eerie glow where it seems your surfing on like...a flash of light."

Paula shook her head sitting next to me but staying away so we couldn't touch, "No I didn't know that,"

"Yeah well...did you know that I got hurt doing a cutback on my first competition," I looked away from the ocean to set my gaze upon her, she was looking at me, letting her eyes roam over my body with a soft smile on her lips, "What?"

I tucked some strands of hair behind my head self consciously, "Nothing...just...I'm glad you can share with me,"

Rolling my eyes I stood up to sit on the edge of the railing around the porch, "Don't get sentimental I hate silence and tend to babble."

This made her frown again but I didn't care, she shouldn't be here, this was mine and Alyssa's place, "Right..."

"Look just go away, where ever you came from and leave me alone!" her head snapped up at the outburst, my voice echoing due to the reinforcement of the rocks surrounding us.

"I...we can't just leave you, you're our daughter"

Shaking my head wildly at the suggestion, "I'm not yours at all...I'm me and the only person I belong to, if I were to belong to someone, cause I'm free and all is my father do you understand that? I don't want to leave my home; I want you to leave and to drop the charges so I can have him back,"

"Oh, Bailey," I didn't realize tears had tracked down my cheeks until she cooed at me like that as if somehow I was a broken girl who needed a tender touch when I'm not, I'm not broken I...I just want my father to come home and tell me this is all a big birthday joke.

"I want him here..." I whispered making her sigh sadly.

"We, Christine and I haven't pressed charges...I mean we did," glancing up I see her trying to form words as her eyes swept along the waves coming toward us, "A long time ago but now he's in for a whole lot more than kidnapping. We don't have control over that,"

Feeling the weight of the entire situation weigh on my shoulder making them drop, "What else is he in for?"

Paula pushed her bangs out of her eyes as the wind picked up flopping them around the front of her face, "They said...they said he is a drug lord or something like that,"

Snorting caught both off guard, "You're all liars...what you got some dyke friends up there somewhere writing up all these lies you're sprouting!"

Paula gasped as she held back tears, "Don't say that word,"

"What word, huh, dyke...it's what you are, isn't? A carpet munching lesbo, who in their right mind would send me to live with you,"

Her jaw set in stone and she stepped closer, "I' am so sorry for what your going through but don't use that language around me, and did you ever think about how we're feeling about all of this. Finding out our daughter is alive after all these years, safe and sound, living a happy life while we prayed every night to have her back in our arms. Huh? Did you think about how we're dealing with this?"

"I don't care. Your not my mom, my friend, or my family so why should I care how this affects you, you can leave and go back to your family and friends and let me stay here," I was pleading now knowing that I probably shouldn't upset the woman I'd most likely be living with because I was only fifteen, no one cares what us kids think, I'd be pushed and forced to go.

"I'm sorry but...we want you back." She let the tears slid down her own face now.

"What about what I want?" the words hung low in the air but nothing was said after that confession. She just sat with me on the porch for a few more hours until the sun rose giving us a supposedly new hope but it just made me sick to my stomach. We left that boat house but I stayed mentally, they can take me physically but I'm letting my real true self stay there in the secret boat house where Alyssa and I first became blood sisters or the first time we got in an argument over a boy at school, we were ten years old and it was the biggest fight we'd been in leading to a week of no talking until Saturday when we couldn't stand it and raced to each others house only to realize the other wasn't there because we'd left to see each other. We found our way back here and made up. Right out side the boat house on the beach we made a fire and hade smores, we had the stuff stocked in the boat house.

**~Christine's POV~**

I hated that Paula went alone leaving me here to wonder what was going on but she was right we both didn't need to go and freak her out. She was at the moment more level headed so it seemed the logical choice for her to be the one to go get our daughter, it felt weird to say that, we have daughters again, plural.

Not being able to sit still I got up to look around the home Spencer grew up in. The living room was nice, not big but comfortable. A couch sat against the far left wall right next to the door and on the right side was a leather chair; in between them was a table with a pull out drawer and a lamp on top of it and a phone off to the side. In front of the couch was a coffee table littered with homework books it seemed and a flat screen television was mounted to the wall. Smiling I thought of how much time she must have spent sitting on the floor watching television and pretending to do her homework. Blinking for a few moments I walked down the hallway in the silent home, Alyssa and her mother gone home a few hours earlier.

Pictures littered the walls of my little girl. The further I went the older she got as if I was watching a flip book; there was a picture of Spencer sitting on Raife's shoulder eating an ice cream cone, the vanilla coldness dripping off the cone and onto his nose where he had a large smile plastered just below that. She looked to be about seven years old in that picture. Another had her about ten in a wet suit holding what appeared to be her first surf board, a crooked smile with a missing tooth stared up at the person taking the picture, right below that one had her in the hospital with a frown but she had a ribbon saying second place, her head was bandaged but the light in her eyes still shown bright considering the frown.

Another had her in a dress with a guy beside her, she had to be thirteen, a group of friends hanging off their sides but in this one she didn't look so happy with her date, her eyes held some sadness as she glanced up at him while he just smiled cheerfully down at her.

A few of the pictures had her in costumes for Halloween, a cheerleader, a zombie, a pirate, and so on down the line. Soon I got to the bedrooms; the first I think was Raife's room. Very basic, bed, dresser and such, on his nightstand was a picture of him and Spencer on Christmas, she was maybe eight or so, I can't tell. Her hair was messy from just waking up and she had a tired grin as she pulled back from kissing him on the cheek for what ever gift lay at the foot of the chair kind of hidden from the view of the camera.

Closing the door I made my way to what I'd hoped was Spencer's room. Taking a deep breath I pushed the door open to reveal a typical tom boyish room. Her bed was a twin with purple sheets; she had a surf board up against the back wall by a nice size window that over looked the beach and ocean. Her dresser sat right behind her door next to her closet, the room was mostly painted purple and black, she had pictures of her and Alyssa and other friends. Women and men surfing posters hung on her wall, a woman with long brown hair and green eyes surfing what looked like a particularly nasty wave pinned above her bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" a voice screeched from behind me.

Spinning around I saw her stand in the door way with arms hanging by her side, fingers clenching in fists at her hips, eyes glaring intensely at me as if I'd done something so horrible it deserved to be punished by a death stare, "I...I was just looking...around,"

"Get out! I don't want you contaminating my stuff," she rushed forward pushing me out before slamming her door.

I stood still for a moment staring at the door that'd been slammed in my face, it hurt less than I expected and praised the fact that both Glen and Ashley had done their fair share of slamming doors for me not to be truly hurt by the act. Licking my lips I turned to see Paula leaning against the wall with her arms folded and a smirk upon her face, "We're home,"

"Really, I hadn't noticed," she chuckled pushing off the wall coming toward me. Leaning in she pressed her lips to mine.

"Get ready for three more years of teen angst," she whispered in my ear as she tugged me toward a guest room I hadn't noticed beforehand.

"And here I thought we'd be done now that Ashley is almost eighteen," Paula smiled as she laid me down on the bed after shutting the door, "Though you'll probably think I'm weird if I told you I'm extremely happy to have another three years of teen angst under our roof."

"I do think your weird but I'm happy as well. We'll have some memories with her before she goes off to college," she slid on top of me effectively pinning me to the bed. Her long blonde hair tickling my face as she hovered above me, her eyes searching mine for something I wasn't sure I could give at the moment, body on top of mine eliciting a tightness in my stomach. Seventeen years had done nothing to cool me down from the way she touches me, each time it takes me back to being that scared college freshman.

"She hates us," I whispered needing to talk about it. Paula didn't respond instead her lips attached to my pulse point, one of my weaknesses that got me soaking for her in less than a minute, "Uh...Paula...I thought...we could...oh god....talk for a...second..." My hands latching onto her head to keep her there as she sucked and nipped than soothed the area with her talented tongue.

**~Paula's POV~**

I loved when she scratched her fingernails on my scalp, she knows I lose all my inhibitions when she does that, "Talk later," I spoke around her neck as I kissed it yet again, biting slightly, holding it between my teeth growling like an animal with its pray. She pushed me off breathing heavily, "What?"

Christine's eyes heavy lidded and dark with passion glared up at me, "Not here..." she breathed out raggedly, "Not now,"

She knew what the bite meant, it was when things got a bit kinky in the bedroom and sure now wasn't the time but...honestly I wanted to release some of the tense Bailey put in me. The words she spoke shot straight to my heart breaking it in two than shattering it on the floor and stomping on it. She isn't the first person I've dealt with that didn't like lesbians but she is the youngest person and...my daughter. My flesh and blood, I made her. She came from me yet she hates me. When Chris started saying it I knew it was true after that conversation in the boat house I'm sure she dislikes us a lot but I didn't want to think about it.

Rolling off her I sighed letting one hand rest behind my head as I stared up at the white ceiling, the other hand resting on my stomach, no touching would be a good rule right now as I'm so hot and wet at the moment, "I know...I'm sorry,"

Chris sighed sadly before hovering above me her hand right next to my head, "I just meant...we can still...if you want but not that kind. Not tonight, not here. We can't do that to her,"

Nodding I closed my eyes letting the tears fall down my cheeks to soak the pillow beneath my head, "I...."

"Oh sweetie what's wrong?" she cooed reaching out with her other hand to brush away my hair that started sticking to my newly wet face, "What happened out there?"

"He...he made her hate us," she shook her head, "Lesbians...he hated that we're together and so made her dislike lesbians so even if we found her and took her back she'd hate us."

"Honey I'm sure that isn't the case. She's just...upset," her fingers brushing through my hair trying to calm me.

"I just wanted to forget everything,"

Christine leaned down quickly cutting off anything else I'd wanted to say. Her tongue teasing my lips but refusing to enter even when I gave her permission, "We need to remember," her lips brushing against mine as she spoke. Her brown eyes locked on my blue ones, "We don't have many memories of her so we...we need to remember,"

Now tears streamed down her face as we both remembered all the pain that held us for a long time after Raife took her away, the tears, the yelling, breaking things and even a time when we took turns spacing out and accidentally ignoring Ashley and Glen. Not meaning too but getting so lost in our thoughts that it was inevitable but mostly just on the day of her birthday, besides that we tried being good parents, supporting our children and hoping things turned out okay for them and us.

Wrapping my arms around her holding tightly we just laid there sharing love and sadness but mostly just sharing the warmth of each other.

**~Bailey's POV~**

Monday morning.

I hate Monday's and it so happens I have every right to. Packing up some of my stuff to be shipped to God knows where, saying goodbye to my friends. At least those dykes are letting me have a farewell party but if they start doing any thing lezzy I'm going to kick them out of it. My friends and family don't need to see them or know them at all. I'll be eighteen soon enough which means I only have three years before I can come back or sooner when my father gets out, name cleared and we can put this stupid mess behind us like some bad dream I used to have a child.

"Bailey," one of the women knocked on my door quietly making the hate I have for them grow that much more. Pop's usually banged on my door than with out waiting burst in jumping on the bed tickling me till I yelled uncle than with a large smile he bounded out as he told me what was for breakfast.

"Go away!" I snuggled further into the blanket still praying this was a dream.

The door creaked open far enough for who ever it was to fit inside, feet padded across the floor until they stopped at the foot of the bed. A hand reached out tapping my feet making me curl up more, "Bailey...um...I've made some pancakes and bacon for breakfast,"

"Not hungry,"

The woman sighed but didn't leave so I tossed my blanket off my head staring at the brown haired woman, "You need something else?"

Licking her lips as her eyes darted away toward my surf board. Her body shifted as if on automatic, so fluid and gracefully that it was like she was never facing me, either that or I'm still sleepy. Her hand ran over the surface of the board examining it with her fingertips. My stomach flipped and growled as heat rose on my cheeks, she had no right touching my surf board.

"Get your fucking hands off that carpet muncher!" I screamed throwing the covers off but not enough as my feet got tangled and I flopped to the ground. Quickly recovering I stood but she was already three feet away from the board but my insult seemed to have no affect as I'd hoped, she just looked at me, through me. It was uncomfortable. I shifted my feet, "What?" I asked pushing hair behind my ear suddenly aware that I must look like a mess in my pajamas and tasseled hair.

"Are you any good?" furrowing my brows at the question unsure of what she meant, she chuckled making me upset again before nodding toward the surf board.

Shrugging I stepped toward it, "I guess." She nodded but didn't say anything else leaving the room in silence, "I mean I'm no Reno Abellira but I do okay. I was in a competition when I was twelve totally wiped out, like this wave just came out of know where and meshed with the one I was riding, that's rare. So it came out of know where and next thing I know I was receiving mouth to mouth from this cute medic guy...sorry,"

She laughed lightly with a smile on her face, her eyes bright with life, "A bit of a rambler huh?" I nodded with a blush creeping up my cheeks, "Me too..."

"Really?" she nodded, "Can I uhm...asking you a question?"

"Sure,"

**~Christine's POV~**

She bite her lip looking down at the ground, she seemed so small and fragile but underneath was the heart of a Davies' through and through, "What's you name?"

Shock raced through my blood, "Christine Davies," I held my hand out knowing how teenagers like a bit of lightheartedness thrown into tough situations, if Glen hasn't taught me that.

"Do people call you Chris?"

Nodding I motioned toward her bed she was hesitant but finally nodded ever so slightly indicating the go ahead. I sat down on the bed while she sat in her computer chair, "Sometimes...mostly Paula and Arthur, he's your uncle."

Her blue eyes clouded over, "No he isn't. My mom and dad are only children,"

It bugged me that she didn't believe us but after so many years away it has to be hard to understand that your father isn't really your father and is a kidnapper and everything you've lived and been told is a lie, "Your mother actually has two brothers and a sister, well one brother now."

"My mother is an only child," she stood up nose flared ready for a fight. One thing about Davies' we don't back down and we can be lethal, child or not.

"You're mother is in the next room wishing you didn't hate us,"

"Get a fucking husband and I wouldn't hate you...you know beside the fact your taking me away from everything I love."

Biting the inside of my cheek so I didn't lash out at her, my hand itching to streak its way across the side of her face, "Breakfast is ready..."

"I'm not hungry," she spat.

Clenching my teeth I just nodded, "It's there if you want it."

I had to get out. She is so angry and I don't know how to change that but if something doesn't change either she'll be the death of us or the death of herself.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**~Glen's POV~**

I hate Monday classes. So boring and after working on the ranch for a few days all I want to do is sleep in for hours upon hours. At least the teacher is hot.

"Hey..."

Blinking a few times I glanced to my left to see Madison Durant, beautiful little Mexican if I do say so my self. She's been after me ever since I broke up with Cassie Moore, I don't see why, not such a big catch or anything, I'm no jock that's for sure, athletic yes, jock no.

"Hi," I could feel the heat stretching up my face as she smiled at me.

Giggling she leaned forward just enough for me to catch an eye full of her tanned breasts barely hidden beneath her white blouse, "Well aren't you a cutie," I gave her a half smile and shrugged, better not say anything to that, "And modest too."

"Is...is there something I can help you with?" Why she makes me feel like I'm back in high school where all the girls laughed and mocked me for being a cheerleader or could have been the braces on my teeth for the first three years of school.

"Actually yeah, I was sick last week and wondered if you by chance happen to have the notes,"

Glancing down at my notebook brimmed with notes from last week than back up at her, "I think so. I left them in my truck so...um...you want to go get them after class?"

She eyed me up as if I was playing a trick on her and yeah I'm trying to get her to go to my truck, easier to ask her out, but I did plan on giving her the notes whether she chose to come with me or not, "You seem sweet so why not,"

Score!

"Cool,"

We listened to the teacher talk for another hour before the class was over. I still don't understand why I chose to study psychology, I guess after watching Uncle Arthur deal with all those troubled kids and the smiles they have when they leave our ranch just got to me.

"To your truck?" she asked tucking her books close to her chest giving me a shy smile.

Smiling as I feel my confidence return motioned for her to go left, "Yep...I parked kind of out a ways if you don't mind the walk or I can go get it and drive up here,"

Shaking her head with a laugh, "I can handle a walk."

We started walking out to the semi large parking lot housing most of the students attending Brown Springs University.

"So?"

"Ask anything you want?" she assured me with ease. Giving her a confused smirk only made her hug her books closer to her chest while tossing her hair to one side, "Oh don't give me that. Your little brain is just swirling with questions to ask, isn't?"

"Well yeah," I chuckled rubbing the back of my neck, "Didn't realize I was that obvious."

"You are. Kind of cute actually. So go ahead, ask away."

Shifting my back pack further on to my shoulder I turned my head toward her, "Where did you live before coming here?"

"I don't look like I live here?" she pouted but her lips wanted to smile making her go for beautiful to absolutely gorgeous.

"No...you don't,"

"Dang and here I thought my attire screamed Montana,"

"It does, that's how I know you didn't live here,"

"Why are you saying I'm trying to hard?" I shrugged making her laugh, "Okay so I'm trying to hard but can you blame me..."

"Huh?"

"I didn't think you'd like me if I wore what I usually wore in Los Angeles, which is where I'm from by the way."

"Why wouldn't I?"

She stopped quickly spinning so she was standing right in front of me, "We've been in the same class for like three months and you've talked to almost every girl in there except those in mini skirts and low cut shirts."

"Doesn't mean I don't look..." Madison shook her head slapping me in the arm, I grabbed her hand holding it in mine, they seemed to small and delicate which is a bad sign, "I've noticed...I have but the fact is with my line of work, those types of girls just don't appeal to me."

"And what kind of work is that?" she asked as we started walking again helping with the tense situation I'd found myself in with someone I just started talking to.

"Ranch hand, I help my moms and uncle out. I love it there,"

"Than why take psychology, don't think you need education to decipher what a horse wants."

"Sense of humor," she winked than urged me to answer, "That is my uncle's fault. He was a psychologist before they moved out here and now he brings troubled children out for the summer to work as shadow ranch hands. I guess it got to me. Seeing their happy faces when they learned to rope or ride, how at ease they seemed leaving and going home. He gets mail every once in a while from a proud parent saying how one of his charges is still doing well or from one of the charges themselves. Some even come back to help out, nostalgia I think."

"Wow, wasn't expecting that answer," she teased at how much I babbled on, "But nice to know you're not making something up just to get in my pants."

Cocking my head to the side I eyed her up making sure my blue eyes scanned and raked her entire body, curves, breasts, what lay between her legs, "Who say's I'm not?"

Madison smirked walking up to me, using her finger she guided my head up a bit to stare into her eyes and not her cleavage, "Because Mr. Davies...I've seen you lie,"

"So?"

"You can't lie," she whispered her body pushed into mine making me growl at the feeling. Immediately after that sound escaped me she frowned slightly and backed off, "How bout those notes?"

**~Ashley's POV~**

I hate Monday.

Uncle Arthur dropped me off at the front of the school where most of the kids roamed around waiting for classes to start. My eyes widened and closed trying to get the sleep out of them, after practice on Saturday and picking up the slack on the Ranch on Sunday I was exhausted and it didn't help that I didn't sleep well last night due to some nightmare I can't remember.

Yawning I searched the yard for my friends or what little friends I had. The school is known for its gay haters, teachers and even the principal are homophobes so sometimes it is very difficult to succeed here but having mom and mama on my side makes it worth it, especially when they start screaming and hollering, lets say the teachers grade me fairly now.

"Hey Ash over here," my eyes settled on a small group settled toward the entrance of the school, the closest to the building. There was Tammy, all smiles as usual; I swear that girl never seems tired.

"Hey Tammy," I yawned sitting next to her with my backpack on the table in front of me. I scanned the rest of the table to see who was with us today.

Angel, the goalie for the hockey team, was sitting next to Tammy. Her long strawberry hair flowing in the light crisp air of February as her ripped jeans covered her long lean legs which made every boy in school drool, scanning further up she had on a wind breaker zipped up but it conformed around her body perfectly showing off how strong her muscles underneath are. Her fiery temper getting her in more trouble than one can count on fingers and toes put together but she's wicked on the ice. She waved at me with a carefree smile and a wink before turning back to her boyfriend.

Terrence Ketelaar, stoner, plain and simple really, he is your classic slacker with a joint in his mouth, when no adults are around. Some how though he is the highest ranked student here at James Elwood and most are betting he will be are valedictorian, love to hear his speech. His hair, ear length straight, is a light sandy blonde. Eyes gray with flecks of orange/gold, catch him just right in the sun light and you'd probably die of beauty, his eyes is what attracted Angel to him in the first place. Terrence had a knack for getting out of trouble that he put himself in in the first place which really balanced out for him and Angel seeing as he gets her out of trouble as well.

"What's up little D, saw you on the ice the other day, slicing it up," he laughed.

"Um...thanks," I said quietly with a slight blush but he didn't notice thank goodness, too consumed by his girl.

Sitting with her back to him was Dara Broaden, left forward for James Elwood's Eagles hockey team. She's my best friend, besides Tammy but with her crushing on Glen and mentally being as old as my brother it was hard to talk with her. Dara on the other hand was perfect, dark red hair lined her head pulled back in a loose pony tail to show off her emerald eyes that held such passion for anything she ever does and the people she cares for. Her clothes, less revealing than any other person in our group, hell even Terrence dresses more provocatively than she does. Simple black jeans and a gray hoodie to combat the chilly air with some cowboy boots etched in the sides is the symbol to her family ranch which is, yep, right on the other side of our ranch. Not the one that had those bad folks living in it but on the other side, ten miles from my house to hers but that is like nothing around here.

"Ash," she nodded but continued to chat with her girlfriend Trish Demmo, now she is hot. Long dark black hair with deep black eyes and a smirk that could melt panties off any woman known to stare at her long enough, the bad ass, the queen of who cares but in reality she cares, she cares a whole lot. She just hides it better than anyone I know. If it wasn't for Trish and Dara I would never have the guts to come out to my family and the people at school, Terrence had an issue at first with Trish but she was good friends with Angel and she made her boyfriend be fine with it with a long discussion and withholding of sex so by the time I came out he was totally fine, in fact he took me under his wing like a little brother, that to me is very disturbing.

I smirked shaking my head in memory of all the things Terrence got me doing, "What's up Ash?"

Glancing over I saw Trish sling her arm over Dara who stared evenly at me but underneath was a layer of concern, "Nothing...sorry. Just tired,"

She pursed her lips in thought but accepted the answer and turned back to her girlfriend who definitely didn't mind the attention. My small group of friends sat away from everyone because we are the outcasts but who cares, we still have mega fun.

"Well if it isn't the ice birds," cackled a male football jock, his name I dismissed a long time ago slapped his buddies hand as they laughed and walked off.

Ice birds, what we female hockey players are known as ever since Tammy and the team kicked the boys' team ass in a practice run, all for fun, yeah right. I was just a freshman when this happened and it followed Tammy and the rest like a plague.

"That is so annoying," I screeched ready to take that smile off his damn face but Tammy yanked me down with a soft hand.

"Chill little D you'll get used to it," she reassured than tugged me closer to her wrapping her arm around me so we could snuggle on the bench to stay warm.

Snow flakes began to dance around us as the weather dropped a few degrees, "Damn winter," Angel growled pulling Terrence closer opening his leather jacked and cuddling in close. He just smiled and pulled it tighter around her.

"You'd think you'd be used to the cold by now sweetie. Seeing how you're on the ice all the time,"

She turned her head up to see his eyes, her lip protruding, "But that's different,"

He pecked her lips with out a word than turned back to us, "So party Friday at my place, I expect you all to be there,"

"What's the occasion?" Trish wondered pulling away from Dara's lips to look at the boy behind her girlfriend.

"My parents are going to be away for a full three months starting Friday morning,"

Every person sat up straighter as we heard the news. Terrence's parties are legend around here; rumors are it's a huge drug/fetish party that blows peoples minds and bodies. I've never been allowed to go due to no parents around but now that I'm a senior my parents thought it was time I could go over to his house, unsupervised but honestly I'm a bit freaked out to find out what his party is like. Not many know since it is exclusive, invite only so I've fed off rumors and whispers for three years.

"Hey little D?" snapping my head up to see who called me I was met with soft gray eyes, "You coming to the party?" he looked so hopeful but I was still unsure.

"I don't know,"

"Stop it, she's coming," Tammy poked my side making me squirm closer into her causing her to laugh and hold me closer, I swear if she wasn't so boy crazy I'd think she was into me.

"I can't," I whined turning so I can see her face which was all scrunched up in confusion as she knows I like to get away and party like every other senior here, "What about my moms' and Spencer,"

"Spencer?" gasping I realized no one here but Tammy knew of what was going on. Biting my lip I let my gaze sweep over them seeing all curious glares, almost immediately the questions began. My heart leapt into my chest, was I read to answer all their questions? Bring up the past. Seeing no other choice I gripped Tammy's hand which she gladly held and squeezed back for support and answered each and everyone of there questions.

Now eight people seem to be waiting for this new comer to join our town, our school and my home. Is it wrong I still don't want her coming here?

TBC....


	19. Chapter 19

**~Paula's POV~**

The party had gone well, many people showed up to say good bye to Bailey and all eyes glared at us. Mostly Chris and I sat on the couch in silence, after a few tries to talk civil with the mingling people and getting cursed or ignored we decided to just keep an eye on the events happening with in the house.

By the time things wound down both of us and even Bailey who denied it at the time was exhausted so it was time for bed. I stayed up to clean with they went to sleep. Tomorrow was the last day here, our plane was set to leave at six pm so we agreed to let Bailey go to the beach one last time, we'd be getting up at five thirty which lucky for us wasn't exactly early due to getting up to take care of the ranch.

Buzzzzzzzzzzz......

Groaning at the annoying noise on the bedside table, Christine rolled over on top of me shutting the alarm off. Blinking I saw her hovered above me with a soft smile, "Morning love," she let her lips crush mine in a supple kiss that got me awake very quickly.

"Morning...urg...I'm so tired," she giggled as she crawled over me to get out of bed effectively kneeing me in the stomach.

"Ouch...Chris," she just laughed and headed to the shower. She loved to do that to officially get me out of bed, "I'll get you back for that."

"Oh hush," she stuck her head out of the bathroom door showing that she had already taken off her pajama top since I could see the flesh on her shoulders, "Why don't you go wake up Bailey."

"Fine," I whined pulling myself out of bed and crossing the hall way to her room. Lifting her hand to rap her knuckles on the hard wood letting the resounding thud alerting the girl sleeping inside, "Bailey,"

She cracked the door open peeking inside just to see the girl snuggle further into the covers, "Go away,"

Taking a deep breath to control the anger rising with in my stomach I took a step in, "You need to get up and ready if you want to surf before we leave today."

I smiled as she sped from the bed almost tripping on the covers now lying on the floor, "I'll be ready in a minute," she huffed urging me out of the room.

Nodding I left her to it and than went in to the guest room where Chris and I stayed in last night, "She up?"

Chris was already dressed, her hair wet and pulled back into a tight pony tail. She wore a black tank top with a wind breaker over that, jeans and flip flops. HOT!

"Flew like a hurricane,"

She laughed, "Get ready so we can leave."

****

The sun barely shone over the edge of the ocean as we walked out onto the beach. Bailey held the board under arm, her sports bra and board shorts clinging to her small body as she padded bare foot through the cold sand toward the rolling waves. We followed her for a ways till the sand became mud, sitting in the cold sand we watched her step into the water her body shivering at the temperature change.

She rushed in swinging her arms once on the board through the waves, the darkness sort of making her a shadow on the water. Soon light gripped the world sending flecks of light over the water and onto her. Bailey smiled in the water as a wave approached. Now that we could see her it was amazing the way she glided and swerved as the water splashed, swirled, twisted and violently threatened to hurt her with one push.

It felt like I was watching Ashley ride her first horse, how my heart thudded within my chest and my lungs constricted as all the possible factors raced through my mind. Christine put her head on my shoulder bringing me out of my panic induced thoughts, "She's fine,"

"What?"

"You do the same thing with Ashley and Glen, Paula. Any time something new happens that can hurt them you start an inner panic attack," she chuckled laying a kiss on my forehead as I pouted.

"I can't help it. I don't want them hurt."

"Neither do I, but look at it this way....we're getting to see our daughter doing something she loves."

"Our daughter...we have daughters again,"

**~Bailey's POV~**

I waited for an hour before getting a good wave to surf and by than the sun rose setting the world aflame with colors. Letting the water cool my inner rage which I didn't really want to happen, I needed that anger to help me deal with this injustice being thrown at me. Feeling most of the hate drain from me replaced with a sense of nothing I can do I could feel myself returning to my normal state which made me slightly frustrated at myself. Usually my shyness with new people had me stuttering and looking anywhere but at them but with what had happened I was able to yell and scream and well show them how much I dislike all of this.

"I think we should grab a bite to eat," the brunette, Christine I believe, spoke out as my feet trudged back into the sand after a few hours of surfing. Sore and hungry I nodded and the three of us headed back to the house only to find there was nothing to eat so changing into some more comfortable clothes we went out to the local pizza place. After ordering we sat down letting the silence take over.

"So...when's the plane leaving?"

"Six," Paula spoke quietly barely loud enough for me to hear.

The pizza arrived and we sat in silence than it was back to the house for me to pack a few things. Most of my stuff would be shipped over by Alyssa and her mother so I just had to do the essentials.

We pilled into the car after I hugged Alyssa goodbye and gave her the keys to the house. It was mine now that he was in jail.

Once at the air port we got out of the car and Ned drove it back to the rent a center. We went in and got our tickets.

"We're going to Montana?" I felt the inside of my stomach flop this way and that making them look at me, "I thought you lived in Los Angeles. That's where I was 'kidnapped' from!" Yes I used quotation marks.

"We did but I inherited my brother's ranch in Montana and we moved out there," Paula spoke calmly again, I hate when she does that.

Closing my eyes feeling the tears wanting to fall, I at least thought I'd get to surf, there was no point in me bringing me surf board well there is a point seeing as I'd never leave it behind but...swallowing my anger I just watched the ground of my home flow underneath me till finally on the plane and heading to some desert country with no waves.

This sucks.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**~Arthur's POV~**

My leg bounced constantly as I sat in the waiting area of the airport for their plane to arrive. When they found Spencer my heart swelled and now was beating two times to slow where I could feel everything and anything pumping through my body. Ten years. Ten years to long that I've seen my daughter, my niece, she is apart of me and it is back.

Hands clutching the sides of the chair, sweating and making it hard to grip the edge but I refused to let go needing that feeling of an anchor keeping me grounded. People swarmed by but I still felt alone. Leaving Ashley at home and refusing Glen's offer of support might not have been such a good idea; I could use one of them even if their faulted words of awkward encouragement fell on deaf ears as I stared at the entrance awaiting the first sight of blonde hair.

Every time the sun catches a ray of blonde my world slows down until I finally catch their face and see it's not her. Memories bombarding my senses as I shifted in the hard seat, her smiling up at me while in her crib, yelling my name excitingly when I'd show up for holidays or times the family just got together for no reason but to be together.

A gentle smile crossed my lips as I stared off into the distance of the airport lost in a sea of happiness.

"Arthur," shaking my head and blinking a few times to come back to reality I saw Paula rushing through the crowd a big smile on her face. As soon as I was standing her arms wrapped around my body holding tight, "She's back," she whispered out.

"I heard," a chuckle escaped my lips as she always states the obvious, "Where are they?"

Paula loosened her grip and pulled back, "Chris and Bailey needed to use the bathroom,"

"Bailey?"

She sighed rubbing her hand up and down my arm, "He changed her name. She wants to be called by that instead of Spencer."

"I see,"

It wasn't uncommon for children who'd been away from their parents, kidnapped and held hostage whether in a bad or good environment to want to stay in their new life, it was easier than trying to adjust back to their old one, I couldn't blame her even though she was named after my grandmother one of the strongest person I knew but Bailey was Christine's grandmother's name so I was so happy that at least part of her old name was kept.

"How is she?"

"She's fine," Christine spoke behind Paula.

Slowly my eyes crossed from the blonde in front of me to the brunette behind her and the...black haired teenager. What the fuck happened to her blonde hair? I felt my blood pressure rise; he not only took her name but her hair color. Taking a few calming breaths I realized it didn't matter what her hair color was she was still the little girl I once knew and besides who knows that if she stayed her she might have wanted to change her hair color just like any other teen.

She looked small for her age, at least two to three inches from normal, but was at average height for a fifteen year old so five four but definitely in the normal weight range of about 125 to 130 and possibly some added muscle from exercising. Her sweat shirt made her look smaller and her flat sandals dropped her height down but all in all she looked like a healthy young lady.

Clearing my throat I took a step forward wanting to wrap her up in a hug and tell her that I'd never let something like this happen again but instead just raised my hand, "Hi...I'm Arthur Rylan. Your uncle,"

White teeth bit down on chapped lips as she looked me over for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and tugging at the strap on her shoulder holding her back pack, "Bailey Wilde."

"Nice to meet you," I lowered my hand putting her reaction in the back of my memory for later.

"You too," she whispered out keeping her eyes any where but on me.

Silence took over much to everyone's disappointment, "So we should get going," I offered.

They all nodded and we headed out to the parking lot.

****

The ride back to the ranch was filled with silence, tires crunching on the gravel as the vehicle rode up the driveway to the house. Putting the brake on we sat there for a second until Paula and Chris finally hoped out followed by me and Bailey.

I watched as the teenager grabbed her back pack than put her surf board underneath her arm. Chris told me that she wouldn't part with it since her 'father' gave it to her, that really made me pissed that Raife claimed to be her father when it was my blood pumping through her veins.

"It's late so why don't we go in," Paula suggested tugging the bottom of my shirt as she gave me a quizzical glace probably noticing the distress on my face. I smiled and followed the three into the house where we met silence.

It was late in the evening, around ten o' clock so Ashley was asleep by now and Glen wouldn't be back to here till Friday night leaving the house quiet.

"Is it just you two that live here?" Bailey asked glancing around.

Paula dropped her purse on the table, "Nope. Arthur lives here and so does Ashley and Glen,"

Bailey scrunched her brows together in thought, "That's your sister and cousin." She nodded as Christine answered her unasked question.

"So I have a sister?"

"Yeah...she's two years older than you."

"Are we...blood related?"

She must know that Chris and Paula are together, "No...You're not. I had Ashley and her father...was Raife,"

Bailey's head shot up at this information, "Ashley's dad is my dad...than we are related."

I took a step forward unsure if I should speak or let the women do it but I still opened my mouth, "Paula had you and...I'm your father."

Her jaw locked as her eyes stared into me, "You're not my father. My father was wrongly accused and is sitting in jail right now."

"Okay."

Bailey tilted her head in confusion but didn't say anything else. I knew she didn't need any of this at the moment; she was fragile even if she tried not to show it.

"So I'll show you where you'll be staying." Paula spoke up taking the awkward silence away again.

**~Bailey's POV~**

The place is pretty big and far away from any one else so I like that. Sort of like my place on the beach, at night although a party town it was silent. Laying in my bed listening to the waves roll and splash on the sand, seagulls crying out as they find food or just to attract a mate and the moon shinning into my room from the window giving me a natural night light, sighing I trudged after the blonde woman.

I already missed the warmth of my world, it was chilly here and my sandals did nothing to keep my feet from the cold. I can't sleep if my feet are cold.

"So you'll be staying in the guest room for now until we can get your room ready," she spoke quietly.

"I have a room?"

Did they know I was coming? Did they somehow how plan this all out to get me here and if so why?

Paula stopped in the hallway her face distorting to different emotions quickly before walking to the door on her right. Her hand reached out and turned the knob opening it to reveal a child like room.

I stepped forward into the doorway but no further, "This is all your old stuff. Before...you got taken."

My stomach felt sick and I wanted away from this room. I don't want to see what troubles laid in that room, the little girl they mourned and treasured enough to make a shrine to it wasn't me and if it was I didn't want to remember, it wasn't right for them to push this on me.

Gulping the vile back down I stepped hastily away from the room, "Are you alright?" she asked laying a hand on my shoulder. Pulling away I just looked at the ground listening to her sigh and shut the door, "Don't worry. You don't have to go in there if you don't want to."

I felt so grateful that she spoke those words out loud. I needed to hear someone say it to me and mean it and I can tell the words dripped with honesty. She continued down the hall passing another room on the left and than a door on the right came up. Opening this door she showed me the guest room. It was nice.

A bed, large and comfortable looking, a dresser and walk in closet and a window that had the moon shinning in. I placed my surf board up against the wall next to the window and dropped my bag on the floor near the bed before turning toward her; she was just watching me with wide eyes.

"Um...thanks."

"There's no need to thank me. Now Arthur will bring the rest of your luggage up tomorrow morning," she turned and headed for the door.

"Wait," she stopped, "What should I do now?"

Paula smiled warmly at me sending a weird comforting feeling through out my body, "Now you sleep."

"Sleep but its only ten, I haven't been to sleep at ten since I was twelve."

Her smile dropped, "We have to get up early to take care of chorus and the animals..."

"...animals?"

She nodded, "So we go to bed early. Plus you eventually be enrolled into school which means you need to sleep. I'll wake you for breakfast. If your cold at all don't hesitate to wake us for extra blankets...don't hesitate to wake us for anything okay?"

I nodded than watched her leave. Sighing I grabbed my pajamas from my back pack and quickly changed, not knowing where the bathroom was I just put the tooth paste on my finger and brushed my teeth with it. Climbing under the heavy quilt bringing it up to my chest than I glanced at my surf board one last time before tears spilled down my cheek.

Letting the weight of everything crash over me, my father is in jail, I'm a million miles from my home living with strangers who live on a ranch where there is animals and no waves to ride. No ocean to look out into, no sunrise to wash over me letting the water spray on my face in the gentle wind.

I want to go home was my last thought before falling into a nightmarish dream.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

**~Ashley's POV~**

The alarm blared into the silence of my room waking me from the dreamless sleep I'd been trapped in all night. It was the first time in a long time that I didn't dream but still felt alone and scared. Stretching I put it all behind me and headed for the bathroom, feet padding along the wooden floor feeling the slight chill seeping into my flesh, the familiar shiver running over my skin as I entered the bathroom.

Someone left the cooler on low last night as the toilet seat was freezing, shivering I did my business than walked down stairs to the kitchen to see mama cooking some bacon, "Hey sweetie how did you sleep?"

Shrugging I sat down at the kitchen table, "Fine...someone left the cooler on last night,"

"I'll talk to your uncle he was always a bit hot blooded," she chuckled flipping the bacon over to the opposite side.

Silence took over again. I was unsure if I should bring it up, I mean there was a stranger in the house somewhere and it wasn't good to keep things bottled in, "Mama?"

"Huh?" brown eyes never left the frying pan in front of her.

Getting up I leaned on the island facing her, "Is she here?"

This got her attention as her head snapped up before nodding easily, "She's upstairs sleeping."

Silence again.

This house was never as silent as it had been for the last few days. It was her fault that no one knew what to say, that every one drifted into their own minds. I'd rather be at hockey practice, even if I sucked, than to be here in the quietness.

"Go get ready for school while I finish making breakfast."

"What about my chores?"

"Your mother couldn't sleep last night so was up early; she finished everything already and is now sleeping away." Mama frowned shaking her head.

That wasn't good. Mom always worked her self way too hard when she was stressed. It landed her in the hospital once during a storm. She didn't want us hurt so sent us in while she and mama finished up than collapsed due to stress and Uncle Arthur found her on the ground of the barn.

"I don't like that," I sighed getting up to go get ready for school.

Mama smiled at me, "Neither do I but you know your mother."

Nodding with a small smile best I could muster at the moment I headed upstairs.

****

Breakfast went as normal. No signs of the newly arrived girl. Mom said that she seemed exhausted so she'd let her sleep a bit longer, I kind of hated that she did get to sleep longer while I had to get up and help out but it was also her first night here and I know she must be scared.

Mom drove me to school like usually since Glen was at college now. I couldn't wait to get my own car; sure I had my license, what seventeen year old teenager didn't have one.

"Thanks mom and take it easy today, okay?"

Rolling her eyes she just winked at me, "Why don't you worry about your classes and I'll worry about my health, does that sound okay," she motioned for me to shut the door before she took off.

As the tail lights of the car disappeared around the corner I was tugged backward and into a shaded area well hidden from the quad, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Chill Dara," I yanked my elbow out of her grasp.

She huffed loudly letting her breath flick the loose hair in front of her face before taking a few calming breaths and staring at me with wounded eyes, "Why didn't you tell me Spencer was back, I thought you could talk with me about anything."

Damn she looked so hurt that I hadn't shared it with her but I hadn't really shared it with anyone, "How'd you..."

"Tammy spilled when I corned her in the locker room after practice on Saturday," she whispered avoiding my gaze that was already avoiding her.

Letting my back slide down the wall behind me and legs glide me down safely I sat on the ground wrapping my arms around my knees. A second later Dara too was seated on the ground with her shoulder pressed against mine.

"Sorry Dar but...I haven't really processed it so I'm sorry..."

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder bringing me in close to her chest, "There you go saying sorry when you don't need to. She's at your house right now isn't she?"

I nodded letting the beat of her heart settle into my bones, "I haven't met her yet." She pushed lightly on my shoulders so she could see my face, her fingers gently brushing hair behind my ear and off my face, "She was still sleeping when I woke up."

"Well than you don't have to worry about till after practice right?" I nodded again not able to find my vocal cords, "Come on..." she stood up reaching her hand down giving me a nose crinkling smile, "I bet the others are wondering where we got off too."

She always knew what to say to make me feel better.

The group was sitting at the normal table engrossed in conversation. As I sat down all eyes shot in my direction, obviously Tammy had said a bit too much.

"I didn't say anything," Tammy spoke as I glared at her.

Angel shrugged her shoulders, "I over heard Broaden roughing up Hanson for the information, didn't know you had it in you Dara,"

The girl blushed looking away earning a quick kiss from Trish who wrapped her arm around her tugging her closer, "My girl has hidden secrets none of you know about,"

"Trish," Dara hissed in annoyance but the twitch of her lips gave way to the small amusement.

"Is our little Broaden an animal in bed?" Angel threw her head back in laughter causing some on lookers to glance our way.

Trish smiled, "Well the welts on my ass can sure tell a story or two right babe?"

Dara blushed even redder. Yanking away she hides her face in my shoulder, "Make them stop?" her whispered words caused me to chuckle.

I had to thank my friends, giving me a normal beginning to a not so normal day, "Okay let's talk about something other than Dara and Trish's love life."

"Before we do that why don't you hand over the girlfriend?" Trish raised an eye brow her jealousy shining through, she's never one to share the warmth of Dara but she made exceptions for the ones at the table although we still see the jealous come through.

Slowly I pushed Dara back toward the other girl, "No hard feelings Trish,"

She glared at me as she snaked her arm around Dara's waist pulling her tight. I gulped and scooted back an inch causing the whole table including me and Trish to howl with laughter.

The day started normal. I went to class, hardly paid attention as my mind was on meeting the new house mate, she wasn't my sister, it's been to long but maybe just maybe she can become my friend. I was hoping since there was no need for an enemy living with me making it so I don't want to go home when that was a safe haven so hopefully she would be open to being my friend.

**~Bailey's POV~**

The sun drifted into the room and right into my eyes waking me up from the horrible dream. I hadn't had that for a few years, sweat covered my body and I was shaking. The sheets stuck to as they were soaking, I didn't want them to know about this so I got up and stripped the bed quickly tossing them in the closet vowing to dry them after searching the place for a the laundry room.

Sticking my head out the door to see it empty, the hall was long with doors on all sides. A small cabinet was next to the bathroom; Paula showed me that last night, peaking in to see linens. Sighing at finding it before being found I tugged out a sheet and blanket that matched the guest beds I slept in. Rushing back I quickly made the bed than got dressed. It was chilly and unfortunately warm clothes are not a normal for me. Lucky Paula told me to pack a few things; I slid some jeans on and a sweater over my black wife beater than my sneakers that I usually wear for school.

A delicious aroma assaulted my nostrils as I made my way downstairs following it into the kitchen where I saw Christine sitting at the table drinking a cup of what appeared to be coffee while reading the newspaper.

She put the paper down at probably hearing me walk in, "Morning...already dressed?"

Shrugging I just stood there uncomfortable, not sure if I should go in and sit down or make myself something to eat.

"Are you hungry?" she asked setting the coffee cub on the table and getting up.

I was starving and was tired of not eating so nodded my head. She gave me a warm smile telling me to sit down and she'd fix me a plate.

Soon the both of us sat at the table and I had a nice size plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs. Tucking hair behind my ear I picked up the fork pushing the eggs around before picking up a piece of bacon chewing on it.

"Where is everyone?" I asked noticing how quiet it was around the house.

Sipping her cup she just stared at me for a second before setting it down, "Paula is at work and she dropped Ashley off at school. You seemed really tired so we let you sleep in a bit longer. How'd you sleep by the way?"

"Um...fine...thanks."

She nodded and it got silent again.

"After breakfast I can show you around the ranch. Where the animals are and what you'll be doing how does that sound?"

I shrugged again. I disliked animals except cats so working with them was not appealing, "Do I have too?"

"What?" she asked not hearing the whisper of my voice.

Glancing up I let my eyes met hers, "Do I have to work with the animals?"

**~Christine's POV~**

I hadn't realized she might ask that question. It was out of the blue.

"Why don't you want to work with the animals?"

She shrugged again. It seemed her anger had boiled down and she was now shy and quiet but when she looked at me for that second I saw the hate still swirling in her deep blue eyes.

"S...Bailey we run a ranch. You don't have to work with the animals but we do need help around here. Would you mind helping out?"

Licking her lips as her eyes danced around the kitchen floor, "You're asking me if I want to help?"

"Well I'm not going to force you...yet," I chuckled but the joke must not have been as funny as I thought as she just sat there, "Right...um...you ready to see the rest of the ranch.

"Can I just go lay back down?" her mouth opened in a yawn and I just now realized how tired her eyes seemed.

Tilting my head I told her yes than watched her leave.

"That was interesting," spinning around I saw Arthur standing there wiping his hands off in a rag, "You do know she was lying about sleeping okay don't you?"

I nodded offering him a cup of coffee, "Yes. But I'm not going to force her to talk about it. She just got here and needs time to cool down and get settled."

Arthur tugged on his lip but nodded in agreement, "Have you thought about counseling?"

"I thought you could do it."

"I don't know Chris. I'm related it might be best if we get someone not invested in our family."

He was right but I knew Arthur and he is one of the best therapists I've seen. So many troubled kids came in to our home but left much happier than when they came.

"I still think you should do it,"

"Maybe,"

That was all that said between us before he put his coffee mug in the sink and walking out the back door to finish up what ever he had started. Sighing, looking up toward the stairs where she lay resting I felt happy. Walking into the living room I began to tidy up when I noticed the answer machine beeping.

"Hello this is Coach Adams from Ashley's school. Our first game of the season will be out of town, I'm calling to remind parents of the hockey team to sign the permission slips. Please call me back when you get a chance, I'd like to talk to you about her progress. Thank you."

When did Ashley join the hockey team? I knew she loved the sport but she never did anything about it. She hardly kept secrets from us so this disturbed me but I had no way of talking to her right now so I have to wait till tonight.

Tonight, a scary thought. Tonight Ashley and Spencer meet face to face. Tonight we eat as a family minus Glen who will join us on Friday. Tonight I confront Ashley about joining the hockey team without talking to us. But more importantly...Tonight we sleep in the house as we should have all along.

The four of us plus Arthur will sleep under the same roof for the first time in ten years.

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

**~Arthur's POV~**

"And this is Blue Ranger, Ashley's horse."

She crinkled her brows, "Blue Ranger?"

Brushing the hair of mane I chuckled at the bewildered question, "Yeah after the power ranger,"

"I got that but why would she name it after such a lame show. How old was she when she got it?"

"She was young about ten," I didn't feel like it was my place to tell her it was named after her favorite power ranger.

"Ten...no one watches power rangers at the age of ten."

I shrugged, "Well that is it. There are a few more places around here but there out in the woods so right now you don't need to worry about them."

"So I actually have to touch these things," She motioned to the horses around the barn.

"Yep and the herd as well...their out grazing at the moment," Hooking Blue back up I came out of the stall with Bailey close on my tail like she'd been all day it seemed. Chris wanted me to show her around since she wasn't really talking with the older woman, "Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded stuffing her hands in her pockets as we walked in the dirt coral up toward the green grass. The blue sky reached out for miles with fluffy white clouds floating on the gentle breeze, dark clouds loomed in the distance but had to be at least three days out. Birds chirped and bees buzzed near us while we walked side by side.

"Why aren't you talking to Christine?"

She shrugged.

"Okay...can you answer me this. Is it because she's gay?"

Bailey's head barely bobbed so I wasn't sure if she was saying yes or not. Paula and Chris told me all about the out burst at the police station when she found out they are gay. I knew Raife had a beef with it because he still wanted Christine but to raise her daughter to be anti gay is like raising her to be anti Christine. He loved her so why do that.

"Did you know I' am gay too?"

Bailey snapped her head up and quickly took a step back but I could see she didn't even realize she had done it, "You are?" she spat out disgust rippling through her soft facial features.

"Yes I' am...is that a problem?"

Her head shook back and forth as she stared off into the distance, "I can't believe it. My father gets arrested and I get stuck in homoville. Is Ashley and Glen gay too?"

"You'll have to ask them, its not my place to tell anything." We'd stopped walking now just outside the house and I must have said the wrong thing as she took another step back.

"They are aren't they?" her voice quivered with venom as her eyes glazed over, "What is this place a gay prison..."

Before I could say anything else tires crunching on the gravel drew are attention to the left. Glen sat behind the driving wheel, probably picked Ashley up from school since she was in the passenger seat. Both looked at us quizzically as he parked.

**~Ashley's POV~**

Damn she's hot. That was the first thought going through my mind when I saw her standing there with Uncle Arthur in front of the house, the next thought was she seemed really young, jail bait, but than I remembered I wasn't eighteen quite yet. So a few none pg thoughts raced through my mind before I heard Glen whistle like the dog he is.

"She's like way younger than you," I hissed causing him to chuckle and roll his eyes.

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing pipsqueak," His large hand ruffled my hair before he hopped out of the truck, running his hand through his hair than putting on his cowboy hat and walking up to the two of them.

Sighing than taking a deep breath in I steadied myself for the final meet and greet. Opening the door letting the old creak wash over my nervous bones, stepping out so my black vamp lizard boots stomped on the dirt road kicking up a bit of dust, slipping on my black Stetson hat, grabbing my back pack from the back of the truck, feeling the strap weigh down my shoulder as I walked as casually up to the three of them.

"Hey," I choked out quite horribly, if I didn't look nervous I sure sounded like it.

The girl, long blonde hair pulled into a pony tail, just stared down avoiding my gaze and the men's gaze too, "Ashley this is Bailey,"

Bailey...oh yeah mom said something about Raife changing her name.

"Hi," sticking my hand out for introduction but she just did nothing, she could be shy, I have told that my sex appeal scares people, I don't know where that came from who said it first but it was kick in the ego. Lowering my hand first than my head to see if I can catch her eyes, a flash of blue held me for a quick second so I placed my hand on her shoulder.

Her reaction baffled me.

She jumped ten feet up and a foot away.

I'm exaggerating but it seemed like it.

"Don't touch me dyke!"

My heart stopped, my body began sweating and I swear I was shaking slightly. If she was homophobic...what am I saying...that sentence right there confirms it but well she'd be the first homophobic person I've personally dealt with, her hate toward me and not those around me.

"Bailey!" Uncle Arthur chided but she just shook her head with a chuckle.

"I'm in a damn dykeville...you...your fucking moms...him...you gay too pony boy?" she barked out at Glen whose eyes went from his normal soft blues to dark black, his jaw set where I thought if he bit down any more his teeth would crack.

Nose flaring he cracked his neck, rolling it on the base of his spine, lips twitching he breathed in heavily, "You better watch what you say around here short stuff..."

I wasn't sure if he was throwing in a pet name to down play the situation or not but he was pissed more so than I've ever seen him.

**~Glen's POV~**

I want to break her neck, bury her in the woods. How dare she speak about my family like that, she hasn't been here at all so her words just make me that much more upset. I'm literally foaming at the mouth here, she got under my skin.

Her blue eyes widened in shock but her eye brow just arched as if not moved by my voice, "Or what you'll rape my ass and pretend I'm a guy..."

Before I could stop myself I was already charging forward with my arm raised ready to teach that little bastard a thing or two. My hand sped forward but was caught just before connecting.

"Glen..." Uncle Arthur barked glaring at me.

Yanking away I hauled my ass out of there knowing if I stayed I'd rip her a new one in about eight seconds. Into the barn I unhooked vampire, jumped on his back forgoing a saddle. His feet padded quickly and we rode off into the distance.

Why did I let her get to me?

I'm a psychology major. She's been through a lot and is probably suffering from a lot of stuff, her reaction is normal.

God I hate myself.

How can I be a therapist?

I can't. If I let her get to me who knows how many patients of mine I'll allow to get to me.

**~Bailey's POV~**

"That was uncalled for young lady," the old guy spoke harshly or what he thought was harsh.

"Its only uncalled for if it ain't true."

"And its not true," the brunette growled stepping into my personal space just like her brother had done a second ago.

I faltered.

The comeback on the tip of my tongue just faded as her perfume racked my nose; it was intoxicating like...like the ocean. It smelled like the waves in the early morning but with a hint of...watermelon. Her eyes bore into mine, light brown with gold flex shining in the sun rays.

I felt dizzy and nauseous. She seemed really familiar, I felt like I was six years old being picked on by the fourth grade bully wishing I had my teddy bear to protect me. Pop never could find that damn bear after we moved and I can't remember what it looked like only that it had brown hair and made me feel safe and warm.

"...nothing to say now Spencer?" the way she said that name, venom dripping from ever syllable made the pounding in my head to get worse.

_My feet slapped against the floor. I had to hide. She was going to get me. I had to hide. Quickly I ducked into a large room, I'm not suppose to be here but I know its safer than if she got me. Under the desk I hid clutching my knees to my chest._

"_Spencer!" her voice dripped with disdain._

"_What are you doing in here?" a female voice broke through and I felt a wave of ease fall over me._

"_She broke my drums...I'll kill her! Spencer!" she screamed again and I could hearing feet scratching on the carpet before a head sped around the edge of the desk._

"Are you even listening?"

"Ashley, stop it," Christine came barreling out of the house, "What has gotten into you?"

**~Christine's POV~**

I heard shouting so dropped what I was doing and rushed out side to see Ashley up in Bailey's face, the poor girl turning whiter ever second. Arthur was grabbing at my daughter's waist yanking her back as I screamed down to her to stop.

"She started it,"

I stopped in my tracks.

I hadn't heard Ashley say that in almost ten years. Swallowing the tears I looked back at the blonde who seemed to be staring off into the distance.

"I don't care who started it. You should know better."

"But she said..."

"...I don't care what she said."

Ashley snapped my mouth shut knowing there was nothing she could say. Taking a deep breath to calm her self but instead she stormed off.

"Bailey?" Arthur stepped closer to the shaken girl placing his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head blinking her eyes rapidly before darting them around.

"Where did she go?"

"She went inside."

"But..." she looked back to where Ashley had been held by Arthur and blinked again, her face complete void of anything but pure confusion.

"Bailey?" she didn't seem to hear. Arthur walked into the spot she was staring at and this caused her to look up at him, "Go to your room...we'll talk about this later tonight."

I'd only heard that voice a few times and usually when he was dealing with one of the teenagers sent up here for help. She bit her lip than took off quickly toward the house, when she was gone I faced him.

"What the hell just happened?"

Arthur looked at me rubbing the back of his neck. Shrugging he gave me a half attempted smile, "Sibling rivalry?"

"Arthur,"

"Let's just say Glen and Ashley found out how...homophobic...she is."

"Glen?"

"Yeah...he's off riding. She said some really bad stuff Christine, especially to him."

Feeling the onset of a headache I pinched the bridge of my nose. Not exactly how I wanted them all to meet but what was done was done now Paula, Arthur and I had a job of keeping the peace.

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

**~Ashley's POV~**

After that little tryst in the front yard I took a nap. I needed to forget for a while and my dreams made that happened but too soon was I woken up by gentle knocking on my door. Groaning I snuggled my head further into the pillows and felt the covers below me shift and bunch together.

"Ash," I peeked one eye out of the pillow to see Glen standing in the door way with his arms folded and a scowl, "Come on squirt I know you not asleep."

Sighing as I knew he'd never let me go to sleep again so I sat up tossing my hands quite hard down on to the bed, "What ass hat?"

He chuckled stepping in.

"Dinner is ready!" mom's voice traveled up the stairs.

A door opened down the hall and soon the blonde who made both Glen and I furious walked past keeping her head down with only a quick glance toward us than she was gone.

"God I wanted to kill her," Glen gnawed at his bottom lip slipping into my desk chair.

"Wanted to...how about still," he met my eyes revealing how tired he was for a college student, "Gosh fine I know. It's not nice to think like that,"

He huffed for a second staring out toward the window, "No it isn't but...I understand it's hard. But we can't let her get to us."

"I know Glen..."

"...Ashley," he cut me off spinning his head toward me quickly and staring hard into my eyes, his blue ones cutting into me deep and I wasn't sure what I was seeing but it was an emotion I hadn't seen before, "We can't let her get to us." He repeated.

"I know," my voice carried quietly showing all the sincerity I could, he nodded with a ghost of a smile than hopped up and headed toward the door.

Glen stopped in the door way placing his hand on the door frame keeping his back to me which was taunt, turning his head so I could only see the side of his face, "She's scared and I have a feeling there is something more going on than we know...than even she knows."

Rolling my eyes at his cryptic message we headed down the stairs into the kitchen to see all four of them sitting and waiting for us. Mama sat at the head of the table with tired eyes but a warm smile, her hair pulled back into a loose pony tail and her button up shirt slightly ruffled probably due to mom's wondering hands when she got home. Mom sat next to her on the left, never one to sit so far away from mama, her blonde hair curled slightly and framing her face, she looked exhausted from staying up and doing so many chores on top of going to work. The sweater she had was tight and fitting keeping her warm from the cold night air on the drive back up here.

Uncle Arthur sat at the other end of the table bouncing in his seat ready to eat since he worked off lunch and his little two apple snack around three in the afternoon. His hat hung off the top of the chair, never far from his head, letting his brown hair free for all to see. Stringy and messy with a slight gleam of sweat coating it giving it a wet look to it.

Bailey sat right next to Glen's chair, her hair framing her face just like mom, her blue eyes staring at my legs causing a smirk to spread on my face, little miss homophobe seems to like checking me out. Clearing my throat she blinked and looked in my eyes before dropping them to the table with a slight blush, if she wasn't so...annoying I could see us getting along just fine.

Glen sighed quietly so only I heard and made his way to his side of the table, sitting in his chair next to the girl who had his blood boiling just a couple hours ago. Not to sure if that is a good idea but he seemed kind of fine except the sullen look to his face.

I sat next to mom right across from Bailey. Besides having our friends over this was the most crowded our kitchen table had ever been.

"Shall we pray?" Mom asked and we all dropped our heads.

"Um..."

Figures she'd have something to say, I can see she is going to bug the shit out of me. Glancing up I looked over to her just like everyone else, she bite her lip and sat up a bit straighter, I could feel that she was kicking her feet back and forth under the table just like a little kid and it made me smirk. Glen caught this and gave me the look, saying don't even, so I whipped the smirk off.

"Yes Bailey?" Even mom sounded upset that she interrupted.

**~Bailey's POV~**

I wanted to ask to do the prayer of course I'd probably prattle off into Spanish since pop and I usually did that but as all eyes glared down on me I couldn't find the nerve. Paula seemed really annoyed that I had said anything at all and the way Ashley looked at me made me feel small again.

"Never mind," I sighed and dropped my head.

Glen mumbled something like 'at least he taught her something decent' which just made me want to get up and walk away but I was hungry and I had been a bit of an ass toward him earlier, he's not gay so did not deserve any of my comments. I need to apologize the moment I get a moment alone with him.

"Than let's pray,"

We all bowed our heads again. Paula began sprouting off her version of a pray but I wasn't listening, instead wondering how she or any of them could talk to God as if he loved them in spite of their dirty choice of love. Just thinking of them kissing or anything else made my skin crawl and stomach flip. Maybe I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was.

"Amen..."

The table sounded off and soon hands and mouths began. Hands grabbing food while the mouths chewed, talked, and smiled.

I sat there watching.

It was nice. A family setting for sure, just like me and pop only more people, more to talk about. No pauses of silence as they chewed because some one always had something to say.

"You know what I was thinking?" Christine spoke bringing me out of the sweet hallmark trance they put me in, when all eyes settled on her and the talking ceased she continued, "I think we should go out of town. A mini vacation, we leave Friday and come back Sunday night."

Ashley choked up the water she'd been drinking. Water trumle down her chin, tiny droplets splattering on her shirt, her face slightly red from the exertion made her look so adorale...

Water quickly shot from both my mouth and nose at such a thought of another female looking adorable unless she is like three years old.

**~Ashley's POV~**

"What?"

I couldn't believe she would say that or even think it. The first thought coming to mind is missing the opening hockey game and that wasn't happening because I've been practicing for way to long.

"You don't like the idea?" she pouted taking a sip of her red wind while smoothing out her napkin.

"No...I mean yes I like it but why this week?"

"Why not...your mother is off and the ranch hands are coming in, Glen is off from classes and Bailey doesn't attend school yet and Arthur doesn't have any kids to handle at this time. Sounds like a perfect opportunity to me."

"I agree," mom nodded her head wiping excess food off her mouth.

"But..."

Think damn it...

"...I have a ton of homework and tests to study for."

"Ashley its Thursday...how do you know you have a ton of homework?" mama cocked her eye brow challenging my story as if she knew I was lying.

Scatching my cheek glancing around the table at everyone, "I guess I don't."

"Than its settled...unless anyone has plans."

My head snapped back to mama who was now leaning back slightly in her chair with a smirk held in place.

"How'd you know?"

"Coach called,"

That was all she said.

That was all that needed to be said.

I was in trouble.

"How long?" I asked hanging my head down in shame for lying to them well not lying but not telling them the truth and forging their signature on the concent form to play.

"How long for what?" Bailey asked with a cute head tilt and questioning eyes.

"Your not grouded,"

"She's not"

"I'm not,"

Mom and me said at the same time causing mama to chuckle while downing the rest of her wine, "No...than you couldn't play in the up coming game this Saturday."

"So...everyone is coming to the game huh?"

"Yep,"

The room grew quiet as we all continued to eat.

"Your grounded afterwards,"

My head shot up to see mama smirking down into her plate, not even glancing up at me while Glen snickered across the table. If I wasn't sitting across from homophobe barbie he'd be feeling a sharp pain in his knee about now.

Dinner ended with out much fuss. I was sure Bailey would do something but she was quiet and barely answered any questiions and soon no one was even asking her any. I got roped into dishes along with Glen which always ends up in a water/soap fight getting the kitchen dirtier than when we entered it. When we'll we learn, it takes double the time to reclean it.

"I'm heading out to see Blue," I yelled drying my hands off on the kitchen towel before tossing it at Glen's face. He stood there shocked as it dropped to the floor, I just laughed and ran out before he could get me.

Out side the air was crisp and cool, showing signs of the up coming spring but still telling you to bundle up from the past winter. My boots crunched on the gravel as I made my way down the lit path to the barn.

"...And wipe out!"

A voice yelled out just as I was about to go in to the barn. Furrowing my brows I walked behind the barn, it was a bit darker but there is a light on the back of the barn so it wasn't too bad. Looking around the edge of the barn my breath caught.

Bailey stood on a surf board, her hair pulled back in a pony tail, her baseball cap slightly on side ways. Her shirt hugged her breasts and stopped at the hem of her khaki pants. Every time she bent backward, pretending to stay balanced on a wave, her shirt rode up showing off a tanned toned stomach which sent ripples straight to my center. The khaki's stopped a little past her knees showing the flexing muscles underneath. My heart beat so loud in my chest at the sexy goddess in front of me that I was amazed she didn't realize I was watching her.

"...Wipe out!" she yelled throwing herself far from her board and on to the hard ground.

She grabbed her arm pulling it in as if in pain, looking at her elbow blood trickled down. Before I knew what was going on I was already by her side, "Are you okay?"

Bailey pulled her arm away from my touch, "Um...yeah I'm fine." she glanced behind me as if ready for some one else to appear any second, "You the only voyeur?"

Laughing I nodded and helped her up, "Your pretend wipe out is safe with me," I assured taking another look at the wound on her arm, "This seems kind of bad. We should get it cleaned up,"

"I can do it,"

"Do you know where the stuff is?"

She shook her head dropping her eyes but didn't pull her arm out of my grasp. Yanking toward the house we began the trek back, soon my grip loosened and traveled down her soft skin so I was holding her hand. Her body trembled but I coulodn't tell if it was because of the cold and her skimpy clothing or from my touch.

Bypassing the living room and dodging any questions on why she's bleeding, accusations would be thrown and it would be determined, wrong of course, that I had some how hurt the girl do to her bigoted ass.

**~Bailey's POV~**

I wasn't sure why I was letting her help me, I should be pushing her away and telling her not to even stand near me with her gayness but her skin felt so soft and she wasn't as horrible as what pop made her kind out to be. None of them are.

She pushed me on to the toliet seat than turned to get some thing out of the medicine cabinet, her shirt rose a bit showing off her slender back and a tattoo. It looked tribal.

"You...you have a tattoo?"

"Yeah," her voice sounded a bit far away as she moved things around. Soon she had it shut and knelt in front of me with a rag wiping off the blood, "Mom took me when I was sixteen, said she'd rather I get one with someone she knew than a friend's older sibling's friend in a basement." she chuckled at her own joke before putting on some cream that burnt the shit out of the cut.

"Ow..."

"Sorry," she whispered blowing gently on it to ease the pain.

_"Promise you won't tell," the brown haired little girl whispered with teary eyes as we sat in the bathroom, her hand holding my leg while the other rubbed the wet wash cloth over the painful cut, "Mama will get so mad I chased you around the pool."_

_"My fault Ashie," I whispered back knowing if we're loud it will bring someone inside that we don't want around, "I know better too."_

_She shook her head rapidly wiping at her eyes, "No...I'm older...I'm suppose to protect you."_

_Before I could say anything she poured some liquid ontot he cut making me scream, as soon as a whimper emitted her hand was on my mouth begging me with her eyes to be quiet._

"Bailey you okay?"

I pushed her away lifting the toliet seat up and up chucking all of dinner and some of lunch into the bowl. Feeling my stomach tighten and release, my whole body shaking. I hate throwing up.

My throat burned as she held my hair back rubbing on my back, I barely heard her scream for her parents before my eyes rolled back into my head surrounding me in darkness.

**~Ashley's POV~**

Bailey was sickly pale laying in the large bed with the comforter pulled up to her chin. A cold rag resting on her forehead while her chest rattled up and down with every breath she took. Glen had rushed right in to the bathroom just as I caught her from hitting her head on the floor, he didnt ask questions right away just lifted her up and took her to her room while I ran to get a grown up.

Mama and mom both were out in the field talking about the coming cattle run. When they saw me coming they automattically knew something was wrong and came running with me. I told them exactly what happened.

Mom said the best thing was rest. She turned the light out and everyone left. Except me. I couldn't, at first, but soon my eyes felt heavy. I needed rest for school and for the game. Standing up I made my way toward the door before a haunted whisper made it to my ears making them burn.

"Ashie..."

Turning I saw her still alseep without moving an inch making me unsure if I had heard her right.

"...teddy bear..." she choked out in a tearful whisper still asleep.

Looking closer I could see tears leaking slowly from her closed eyes. Swallowing I walked up slipping into the bed with her wrapping my arms up, "I'm so sorry I didn't stop him..." tears trickled down my cheeks as I held her close running my fingers threw her hair in a calming motion watching her fretful sleep turn peaceful and the tears slowly stop but mine only worsened, "I'm sorry Spencer,"

It was the first time I really let her real name slip past my lips in her presence and it made my chest hurt, "I should have known...I should have held you back...should have been a better teddy bear!"

My sobs took over stopping words from trembling from my lips. Just looking at her made me angry with myself for being a worthless protector, jumping away I ran to my room curling up and crying myself to sleep.

Finally letting all the guilty rack my small frame, finally feeling how horrible of a sister I had been.

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

**~Raife's POV~**

The four walls surrounding me tauting with their silence although in my mind I was any where but here. I knew I wouldn't be here long but for now I'd have to keep myself busy and figure out a way to keep Spencer quiet, she knew far more than she realized and although I wanted to keep her out of the new family business it didn't work out that way.

"Davies!"

Blinking a few times I let my eyes focus on the bars in front of me. There stood Michael, one of the only guards on my pay roll. He was short but built very well bench pressing at least three hundred pounds, "What?"

"You have a vistor," Michael unlocked the cell but I didn't move, "Come on Davies," I loved when he tried to keep up his big security guard act up when he knows very well that I'm in charge even in this hell hole.

Smirking I sat up stretching my limbs, once I'm out the beach is the first place I'm heading to. The wide open space, fresh air and all the waves I can ride, that is freedom. Placing my hands out the bars he cuffed me than he opened the cell up, "Watch your tone," I hissed walking past him causing a very visable shiver to run through his body. I hated to scare people but it kept me safe and in charge so I did what I had to do, especially to keep Bailey safe.

The walk wasn't long as this place only seemed big, people called and yelled from their cells out to those in other cells. The only way to contact your friends, to keep sane, no privacy but you learned to forget about embarressment. Several men screaming at their bitches about the lewd acts going to be done tonight at shower time and they knew not to call back instead just tremble in their cells at the thoughts running through their minds.

I don't understand how these men can't go a few months or whatever without getting jerked off. Touching another man is not acceptable and no matter how horny I get I'll masterbate or wait for one of my whores to come visit and she'll get me off, got to love conjugal visits.

Michael unlocked a gate allowing me to walk through than we strolled down a quiet hallway until we reached one of the private visiting rooms. He unlocked it, inside was a table in the middle with two chairs and a bed on the right just out of the view of the small window in the door. Sitting down in the hard chair than raising my arms above my head so he could unlock the cuffs.

As his fingers touched my skin to remove the cold metal I could feel how scared I'd made him as he trembled, "Oh don't worry officer...I'm harmless,"

Michael gulped and rushed out the door leaving me alone.

For a minute.

Soon the door opened again and in came the very same man who one day would hopefully take over the business as I had from his step father.

"Raife," He nodded sitting down in the other chair, his black hair spiked up in a sort of professional manner while his brown eyes glazed over with anger, anger he would not let loose, not in the presence of his boss or his soon to be lackeys.

"Braden my boy, what do I owe this meeting too?"

Cracking his neck he opened the briefcase he'd set on the table before sitting down, sliding a few papers toward Raife, "We found her. Exactly where you said they'd take her, only they don't live in Los Angeles any more, their up in Montana."

"Montana, Bailey must be going out of her fucking mind with no waves around and with all those gay faggots."

"I want her out of there just as much as you do Raife, its not wise for my future wife to be hanging with gays, might make me look soft when I take over."

I nodded, inwardly cringing at the promise that was brought up, in exchange for being taught the ways of the Brotherhood, taught the ways of leading the Brotherhood, Bailey was to be married off to Braden, Juan's step son from his third wife, the boy was three years older than Bailey which I did not like but had to accept.

"It still amazes me that at eighteen you can get into a prison under a false name and age,"

Braden smiled shyly glancing away, "Well I was taught by the best and it does help that I don't look so young."

"True..."

"So what do you want me to do boss?" Braden ran his hand through his hair glancing around the small room before settling his gaze on me once again.

"Find a way to get her out." my tone flat but dangerous, narrowing my eyes indicating the meeting was over. Braden sighed standing up and placing everything but a photo into the briefcase, nodded than began his trek out until I wrapped my strong hand around his wrist, glancing down he was met with my glaring brown eyes making his insides cower even though he didn't show it, "...get her out of there if its the last thing you do."

"What are you saying?"

Letting a smirk cross my chapped lips I removed my hand from around the young adults wrist, "If the legal way doesn't work..." I trailed off with a tilt of my head and a raised eyebrow.

"Use unconventional methods...got it." Braden nodded and finally walked out.

Minutes later Michael came back and escorted me back to my cell. Once inside and the bars locked he undid the cuffs, "Just don't let anyone see that picture k boss," he whsipered as his eyes swept the area around us. He was a scared little kid in the big world, he was to be removed and replaced as soon as possible, a scared little boy will talk when mama comes acalling.

"I won't," I assured him letting him breath a sigh of relief before practically running off.

Laying down on my bunk slipping the photo between the top bunk bed and bars so I could lay back and admire the beautiful creature with in. Already the stirrings of passion rose in my stomach and the twitch of my penis alerted every nerve in my body. Slowly I lowered my hand into my pants, keeping my eyes locked on every inch of her body, every crevice and dip, wrapping my hand around the member feeling pleasure creep into my toes, moving back and forth teasing the tip imagining her tongue licking up and down until my whole body tightened and I shot cum straight into the cloth of my pants.

"Fastest record in years, thanks Christine!"

**~Bailey's POV~**

It's cold.

I hate the cold.

Wrapping Glen's jacket further around me shifting on the hard chairs lining the arena. It was packed to the bim with cheering fans calling out to their favorite players or team. Paula and Christine both promised to take me shopping for more apporpriate clothing for the season, most of my clothes are board shorts and tank tops. I have two pairs of jeans and one sweater with one pair of tennis shoes. As I was getting ready Glen noticed my tattered sweater and laughed before tossing me his jacket and walking out.

So glad I brought it.

"And Davies makes a break for it..." rubbing at my tired eyes trying to keep my vision from blurring as I watch Ashley skate circles around most of the girls on the ice, she's good, no great and not bad looking in her uniform.

Closing my eyes willing the sick feeling in my stomach to go away. Much to early for this, for thoughts in general, the game started at eight in the morning, a town away which meant a early four am wake up call.

Took a little over an hour to get me up, I mean I love getting up before the sun and riding the waves but only when a good nights rest fell upon me and a new bed, new town, new everything yeah sleep doesn't come easy so neither does getting up. My stomach growled reminding me of the breakfast I missed due to the late rising, one more thing to hate about this place.

Ashley's skates slid along the ice, moving and gliding, the other team hot on her trail, not sure on posititons or who is who, everything seemed to fly by. One of the girls from the other team snuck up behind her and slammed her right into the glass in front of me, did I mention we had front row seats.

Blood splashed onto glass, her eyes locked on mine for a second showing that the hit hurt but she surged through the pain, eyes dropping to the ice as she fought them off to regain the puck and took off again but I was looking at the blood still.

"Go get'em Ash!" Glen bounced in his seat cheering her on, his arms flaring around quite comically, he nudged me with his elbow keeping up with the game, "She's great isn't she?"

"Yeah," my voice but a whisper among the loud yells of approval and discourgement, the chair suddenly feeling huge as I slumped down.

Glen noticed and stopped his floundering, "What's up?"

"Nothing,"

He smirked, "Are you twired?"

Glen's baby voice was slightly cute and annoying at the same time, "...and hungry." I offered up trying to ignore his comment.

"Nachos?" He pushed his half eaten plastic tray toward me with a lopsided grin, his hair slightly tasseled and his eyes sparkling in the light.

Shaking my head I turned back to the game, "To early,"

"Suit yourself,"

He's been nice to me since I got up and I can't figure out why since for the past couple days I've ignored all of them or snapped at them, refusing to help around the farm...ranch thingy and not talking to any of them. Not that I didn't want to, kind of had questions for them but I'm stubborn, I get it from my father. But my shyness is taking over, I hate new people, their judging eyes, prying thoughts and the all together newness in your life.

"I need a coffee,"

Paula grabbed my hand as I stood up, "Where you going?"

"Coffee,"

She shook her head gently pulling me back down, "Your a bit young for coffee," she laughed tenderly.

"I've been drinking it since last year, pop said when I was fourteen I could drink the stuff." She flinched when I mentioned my father only shaking her head with a sad look on her face and anger flashing through her eyes, which I didn't care because he is part of my life, my whole life, I'll mention him if I want.

"It stops now," she insisted.

"Excuse me! Who are you to tell me that?"

"Your mother!"

I stood up ready to give her a peice of my mind when Glen yanked me away, mutterig apologise to those we scooted passed. The lobby was pretty much empty due to everyone watching the game, the concession workers milled around bored to death, one guy tapping his fingers on the glass case his eyes closing every other second.

"You need to chill," Glen spoke calmly spinning around to glare at me, opening my mouth to protest he just raised his brow and shook his head, "No..."

Huffing and folding my arms over my chest looking off into the distance, "Why are you being nice to me?"

"You need a friend,"

"I didn't ask for one,"

"I know...Look they are trying. This situation isn't great for anyone, they miss their daughter and you miss home. They got a homophobic stranger and you can't go home, its a lose lose situation. Their trying. Why don't you try too."

"I'm...not so good with new things or people," I shrugged lowering my arms and leaning against the concession counter staring at my feet, "If I'm not angry...what am I?"

Glen chuckled laying his large hand on my shoulder, "You're a kid in a difficult situation."

Sighing and letting all the tension show in my stance, "We should get back," I quickly made my way back into the crowd hearing Glen groan and follow. Knowing I probably wasn't going to change over night, even if I wanted to.

**~Ashley's POV~**

We won.

Down by one goal with two minutes to go on the clock, Tammy made the first goal, sliding it right past the goalie as if she was asleep. The second was slightly harder but with a little set up from Angel which gave Dara enough time to make it down court. I took the puck from Angel passed to Tammy than over to Ursula than back to me. They almost blocked me but I kicked it with my skate down to Dara who manuvered around the net banking it off the right post and into the goal.

We all trudged tiredly into the locker room, smiles on all faces. Angel beamed at me when she took off her mask setting it on the bench.

"You know what this means," Tammy excitedly bounced on the balls of her feet.

"What?" this was the first time I was on the team, the first time I played in a game and we won. I wasn't the best player but I wasn't the worst either.

Dara plopped down next to me with a smile, "Beach party."

"Really?" she nodded enthusastically, "It's cold out."

"Its a bon fire," she smiled wider winking at me and going off to change.

Tammy came over after she was finished dressing to wait for me to finish. She told me that every time they won an away game the team went to the beach which is a few hours drive from pretty much any town we'd play in and have a bon fire, loud music and just a good time than stay over night and check out the town the next day. Only problem is the surfers, they bug them every time not liking ice bergs on their sand...or something like that.

Everyone but Bailey was waiting for me in the lobby which didn't surprise me in the least since she'd been ignoring me for the past few days ever since waking up after I bandaged up her arm. Her face had gone so pale and I literally got terrifed as I screamed for help.

"Oh My God baby you did she great," mom beamed wrapping me up in a giant hug and soon mama and Glen joined in making a small Ashley sandwich.

"You rocked Ash, except you know in the stopping department," Glen laughed as I slapped his arm about mentioning the fact I pretty much eat ice every time I tried to stop.

"I was wondering if I could go with the team to a beach party?"

"Don't see why not champ," Mama smiled while tucking a peice of loose hair behind my ear making me blush and step back, "Fine not in public," she giggled while shaking her head, "You're getting to grown up for your own good."

"What time do you think you'll be home?" mom wondered probably for dinners sake it was her night to cook.

"Uhmm....Sunday night?"

Both of them bite their lips in unison it was funny, eyebrows scrunched up in thought but a second latter they agreed but not before making me take Bailey, saying it'd cheer her up seeing the ocean, like I care.

"Where is the little ball of sunshine?" I sneered as Glen tugged off my shoulder bag.

He shouldered it before setting his gaze on me, "Be nice Ashley. And she's in the bathroom."

That was all he said before kissing my forehead and walking off.

"So you going?" Tammy skipped, in the main lobby with tons of people around, right up to me. Her green eyes sparkling with hope.

I nodded.

She squealed.

"She's coming too."

Tammy cringed, "Sorry. Already babysitting huh."

"Whatever," I shrugged as I saw her emerge from the bathroom with this confused expression on her pretty face, it made me smile, "Over here!" I called out ending her constant search with her eyes.

"Um...where is everyone?" her voice barely made it out into the open but both Tammy and I heard.

"They left."

Blue eyes widened and searched the room as if I was lying before settling on me again, "But...how are we getting home?"

She sounded paniced and it didn't sit right with me. Stepping forward placing a hand on her shoulder, "We're going out. To a party. They wanted us to spend time together."

Bailey pulled away but not as violently as before, "But I'm hungry and tired and just want to sleep."

"We either come with us or don't."

Tammy and I started walking away.

I knew she'd follow.

We all piled into the big van Terrence rented for us so we'd only have one vehicle.

"Who is this little morsel of goodness?" he asked raising his brows in wonder.

Before I could say anything Bailey leaned forward, "Bailey Wilde and you?" her eyes scanned the boy in the front seat making me stomach quiver and lip tremble.

In the corner of my eye I saw Dara give me a funny look.

"Terrence Ketelaar,"

"My boyfriend," Angel growled bringing her boyfriend's attention back on her, he sunk down realizing he'd just been flirting with the young girl, he mouthed sorry and started the vehicle.

"Bailey this is Angel,"

Angel nodded briefly. Yeah she just made a new enemy, great.

"This is Dara,"

Dara reached over me shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you..."

Bailey nodded shyly, "Yeah."

"Behind us is Tammy and Dara's girlfriend Trish,"

Again blue eyes shot open wide, "G...girlfriend?"

"Yep," Trish leaned forward capturing Dara's lips with her own, it wasn't exactly innocent either as it elicited a moan.

"Disgusting!" Bailey coughed shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Trish pulled away with fire in her eyes.

Another enemy.

This is going to be fun.

TBC...


	25. Chapter 25

**~Ashley's POV~**

I was surprised that Bailey hadn't asked where we were headed, she just sat quietly staring out the window probably because of the death glares coming from both Angel and Trish. Dara kept my attention most of the way so it didn't bug me to much that she wasn't talking especially since what ever came out was rude and bitchy.

But I was glad she hadn't asked because I kind of wanted to keep it a secret especially after watching the surf scene behind the barn. For some reason I wanted to see a smile grace those plump wet lips instead of a constant frown. Terrence pulled into a little mini mart about an hour away from the beach, getting out stretching our limbs to get the kinks out.

"Hey guys if she asks where we're going, can you like not tell her I want it to be a surprise?" I asked quietly earning a few questioning glares and one angry one, Trish's expression said she'd love to tell just to ruin it for the girl. But they all ended up nodding and walking off.

"Bailey?" I shook her awake once everyone was gone. Terrence, Trish and Dara went inside to buy the burgers and hot dogs and what not for the barbeque while Angel and Tammy ran to the bathroom

The second van, holding the rest of the team and their respective boyfriends and girlfriends came up as Bailey groaned to life looking around, "Where are we?"

"Bathroom break," I smiled watching the others pile into the store with smiles and excitment.

Ursula ran a hand through her choppy black hair with white tips, eccentric was her name. Clothes, music and movies to even her emo boyfriend Jon who earned a smack upside the head for whatever he said as the two headed inside the store.

Jane with her long straight brown hair leaned against the second van as her boyfriend Conner leaned in placing a soft kiss on her lips than whispering something in her ear earning a blush, the two of them were you average popular american teens. Conner, captain of the football team, was tall and loved tall women which Jane was about three inches shorter than him.

Michelle and Lisa, the last two members of the hockey team climbed out of the van, clasping hands and heading for the bathroom, no doubt for a quickie seeing as the two were together and both had high libidos. Michelle was more what you would of thought as a cheerleader while L isa screamed butch but with long wavy strawberry blonde hair.

Bailey cleared her throat dragging my attention back to our van, her face was mere inches from mine allowing me to feel her hot breath on my flesh, "You mind moving," she sneered causing her bottom lip to protude in a sort of pout.

If she kept doing that, using her full lips in such mannors, there is no question of if but when will I kiss her. Shaking my head I stepped back allowing her to move out of the van, she quickly made her way toward the bathroom to probably stand in line.

"Just go fuck her," Terrence came to stand beside me, always the blunt one.

"Shut up," I hissed but the images in my head at his words caused a blush to rise, "I don't want to do that."

He smirked lighting up a cigerette, placing the cancer stick between his lips taking a long puff as we both leaned against the van and watched all our friends before letting the smoke travel out and into the sky, "You so do."

"Where is our stuff?" I asked trying to divert the attention off me.

He shrugged before blowing my smoke out, "The girls' are loading it in the back,"

Twisting around I saw them piling a lot of bags into the back, a team that plays hard together pigs out like fat people on a binge together.

"Oh,"

"Can we go now," Angel sighed wanting to get to the beach even though its cold out and you can't swim, she once told me that she just likes to sit on the sand and watch the waves and make out with her Terrence.

We all piled back in, the same seating order only this time Bailey was awake and her thigh kept brushing against mine as she stared out the window. Music blared so loud you'd think the van was filled with a bunch of half deaf kids, no one paying attention to anything except Terrence and the road. Heads bobbed as words flew from everyone's mouth even Bailey's, she wasn't very good but definitly not bad enough to make my ears bleed.

An hour flew by as we sang, snacked and talked, finally Terrence pulled into a parking space. Bailey had been to preoccupied listening or singing to actually look where we are so as she piled out with the rest of us, the surprise was worth it to see her eyes light up.

"There's a beach here?" she squealed as her blue eyes danced along the waves, sand and the few people either lounging on the soft sand or hitting the water with surf boards.

"A few hours away from town but yes there is a beach," I smiled at her but she still hadn't looked away.

Suddenly she took off toward the ocean, her shoes somehow getting untied and knocked off, she than reached down and took her socks off. She fell at least three times during this and had all of us laughing as we watched.

"Come on lets get things set up," Angel smirked finally letting go of the grudge she had against Bailey.

The rest of us gather the barbeque, food and coolers while the rest grabbed the boom box, cd's and beach toys.

"Hey baby what should be put on first?" Trish asked Dara bounding up to her with a selection of two cd's.

"That one,"

"Good choice," she smirked kissing her girl than skipping, yes skipping, through the sand over to the battery powered boom box.

Jon wondered over to stand on my right, pushing back the beanie on his head to stare at the sky, "Seems your blonde is in trouble,"

Cocking my head in confusion he nodded toward the water, glancing over I saw Bailey talking with the surfers, all of them seemed tense.

"Guys," I called out to my friends who glanced over too and now the whole hockey team made our way over, "...and she's not mine," I screamed back to Jon who shrugged his shoulders and went to talk to the boyfriends and girlfriends left by our stuff.

Bailey didn't look to upset in her body language but the closer we got I could see the doubt in her face.

"...we don't like you ice bergs here," the leader of the gang snarled toward the fifteen year old.

"Hayley back off!" Tammy growled, her green eyes blazing with hate causing a flush on her skin, her breathing began to get heavy making her breasts heave underneath her sweater.

"Tammy what up babe," the commet made Tammy even madder as she stepped forward litterally seething at the mouth.

"Don't call me that,"

"Leave us alone," Trish stepped forward as well. These girls may not look like much in the crazy and wild department but they all had the strength to take down even football players.

"Guys chill," Bailey hissed stepping between all of us than turning her attention back on the group of surfers, "...and I can so ride circles around your ass's so don't call me an ice berg...I hate the cold,"

"Let's put you to the test, you do good we'll leave you and your friends alone, you wipe out like we know you will than we never want to see you on this beach again. Deal?"

"Deal," Bailey grinned shaking Hayley's hand.

Tammy broke their hand shake up slightly pushing Bailey out of the way, it was funny to watch the shock on the young girl's face as she lost her balance slightly at the force of the shove, "She doesn't speak for us,"

"To late Tammy...unless you want to..." Hayley stepped into the red heads space running her finger down the soft skin of her cheek, "...have another go in the sheets."

Tammy shoved her away ignoring the shock gasps from all of us, none of us including me ever thought she'd have a lesbian fling since she was so boy crazy for Glen.

"Look I got it," Bailey assured her with confidence dripping off her.

"You don't even have a board," Ursula pointed out with an eye roll.

Haylay bite her cheek casting a glance at the blonde, "Short or long?"

Bailey smirked, "Short of course."

"Of course,"

Haylay snapped her fingers and soon a board was pressed into Bailey's hands.

Bailey than started to take off her sweater leaving her in a tight black beater showing off her tan toned arms, she shivered slightly probably not realizing how cold the weather really is, or the water.

"Wait, you can't go out there,"

She looked up with me with a raised eye brow, "Why not?"

"The water is freezing," she shrugged while continuing to take off her pants leaving her in board shorts and her wife beater.

I took a moment to give her the once over. Her long hair pulled back in a pony tail giving a full view of her pretty face as her eyes determinedly glanced the water. The black wife beater hugged her so well it outlined her breasts which seemed to be the perfect hand full size, it rode up a bit showing off her stomach firm and flat with a light sheen of sweat on it due to the warm clothing she had been wearing. Board shorts that stopped at the base of her knees allowing everyone to see how strong her legs are.

She tucked the board under her arm and turned to run off but I grabbed her arm stopping her, "No seriously Spence you can't go out there!"

We both realized what I had called her, the soft eyes turned hard and she yanked away turning again this time I ran in front of her, "Ashley stop I'll be fine.I ride waves all the time at home,"

"But not in water this cold,"

"There doing it,"

God was tht such a teenage thing to say. I wanted to ask her if she'd jump off a bridge too but bit my tongue on that, "They grew up with this water,"

It was true all of these kids surfed the cold ocean since they could walk that was why Tammy and the rest called them sand riders and we living on the ice were cold ice bergs, Bailey had no chance since she was used to warm or hot water.

"What ever,"

She finally pulled out of my grasp and was off before I knew what happened, mama and mom would kill me if I let anything happen to her so I ran after her but it was too late, her body smashed into the water and paddled into the giant waves.

**~Bailey's POV~**

The water was so cold my bones shook, I thought it would dissapate after a few minutes but it just dropped increasingly toward thirty degrees below. The further away from the shore the harder it was to lift any part of my body and if that wasn't bad enough I remembered I've had nothing to eat really or enough sleep to make this rational decision.

Just at that moment my stomach growled and my bones shook just that much more as a slightly large wave washed over me, air in my lungs burning for release as I held on to the surf board with all my strength waiting for the wave to fizzle out. Finally it passed by allowing my head to pop up to the surface to breathe in fresh air. Judging the distance from the shore I figured this was the best place to stop and wait.

Sitting up on the board letting my legs dangle in the ocean water as my tired eyes scanned the horizon. This was diferent than my home but yet so familiar, clouds rolled in fast from the crest of the ocean, rain clouds. Just my luck.

Licking my lips I chaced a glance back to see Ashley pacing the sand and ranting to her friends, it was totally cute and reminded me of Alyssa when she was worried about me.

**~Ashley's POV~**

"She's going to get hurt,"

Jon nodded eagerly beside me, "I so agree but damn she looks out there,"

"She's cold nim rod," Angel smacked him on the arm causing a wounded puppy look to fall over his face and he trudged back toward his girlfriend, "We just have to wait Ash,"

Tammy licked her lips running a hand through her hair, "We should have warned her about those stupid ass sand riders,"

"Tam?"

"Yeah Ash?" she responded with distance in her voice as she stared off at the only person in the water at the moment.

"Did you really sleep with Hayley?"

She sighed tearing her eyes away from Bailey to settle on me. Hurt. Her green eyes glistened and she bit her lip noddingly slowly, unsure, "I was drunk...and Glen just went up stairs with a girl...one thing led to another and..."

"You slept with her,"

"I'm not gay," she snapped her body going tense.

"I know,"

And I did know. She was straight but all straight people have at least a homo thought, take Glen for example...they are so made for each other, I have to get them together some how.

"She's going for it," someone yelled out pointing toward Bailey.

All eyes jumped to her form as she lowered herself and started paddling toward what I think is a large ass wave. She's going to die than I'am.

**~Bailey's POV~**

I knew I should have taken the one before but it just felt wrong, this one was at least three times bigger which meant if I wiped out it would be three times harsher especially with the cold whether. Just as I turned my board rain drops pelted the waters surface, a light drizzle, not enough to soak anyone or dim our barbeque but enough to soak the top of the board and make my feet slippery. I wish I would have asked if they waxed it before hand.

Taking a deep breath I pushed up and landed my mark if not slightly wobbly. Smiling, feeling everything wash away, starting new. Everyone on shore disappeared and it was like I was in a black abyss of rushing water, the sound enveloping every pore, pounding in my ears and making my heart thud dangerously fast inside my chest.

Mouth dry, hands shaking, I pulled some good moves nothing to dangerous, basic junior moves but making sure to beat whatever I saw the others performing earlier. My stomach flopped when I realized I wasn't going to make it, entering the base of the barrel, where a wave becomes hollow as it begins to teeter out. I timed it wrong. Leaning forward I tried to push my board faster to at least be at the end of the barrel so the whole wave didn't crash on me.

**~Ashley's POV~**

"She's off," Hayley squeaked causing the rest of her gang to start chattering away.

"What does that mean?" I asked trying to keep my heart from beating out of my chest. Hayley turned toward me with a cocked brow.

"She's going to wipe out," one of her friends answered for her with a grin, "...this is going to be awsome, first one of the day."

I turned back in time to see the tip of her board appear on the out side of the tunnel wave thing only to have the wave crash down making the board jump slightly and Bailey to tumble off into the ocean. My stomach clenched as I ran to the edge of the water scanning for any sign of her. Seconds ticked by. My heart thumped in time.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

"Where is she?" Ursula cried out with her hand on her mouth.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

I think I'm going to pass out.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

"There!" Lisa screamed.

Down the beach about a couple feet Bailey trudged out of the water, tiredly falling every other step. We all raced down surrounding her.

"Are you okay?" I asked searching her body, letting my hands travel every inch of skin, noticing how hot she seemed to get after I touched her.

She nodded swallowing a lump in her throat, "Yeah," her voice came out hoarse as a smile crossed her lips before her face went pale and her eyes rolled back.

Terrence caughter her as she passed out.

"Bailey?"

"She's freezing," Angel sighed placing a hand on the girl's forehead, "We need to get her warm."

I stole the girl from Terrence and tugged her close to my body as I all but ran back to our van. Opening the back door I tossed our stuff out and made a make shift bed, the guys stood around as guards as us girls made quick work of getting her into warmer clothes, warmer as in my work out clothes. Slipping my black sweats on her than the gray hoodie than we slipped her under the covers.

"You guys go ahead and start the fire and dinner," I told them sliding under the covers to help keep her warm.

"You sure?" nodding I watched them all wonder off leaving us alone but only for a second before Hayley snuck around the door and looked in.

"What do you want?"

"She out?" frowning I nodded, "Tell her...tell her she won," it sounded really hard for her to say that and just as fast as she came she was gone.

Bailey shifted in my arms groaning, eyes blinking rapidly, "Hey..." she gave me a lop sided drowsy smile.

"Hey," I couldn't help it but smile back, just one smile from her had my entire body jumping for joy, "You scared the shit out of me," I scolded angerily remembering everything I felt when watching her, "That was a stupid thing to do."

"But I won...didn't I?" she asked with raised eye brows and a hopefully frown. I nodded and the frown turned into a full blown smile, "I always do."

"Not if I ever can help it,"

"You don't want me to win?" she yawned and her stomach growled but she didn't notice.

"Not at the risk of you getting hurt," but she was already asleep, figures.

Running my hand through her hair trying to warm her face up. Her breathing was slightly shallow but gaining in rhythem as she feel into a deep sleep. She would be out for a while which gave me time to figure out what to do next, yell at her, tell on her or just be thankful she didn't get hurt.

TBC...


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry I planned on getting it out a bit earlier but since my laptop broke I'm using the family computer and it is so so old and is family used, hence the name family computer which means I can't get on as much as I could with my lap top. But here it is and I hope you all like it. Warning: Sex. **

**~Bailey's POV~**

Groaning and not liking the pounding in my head I shifted feeling soft blankets under and over me. Blinking I let my eyes adjust to the darkness around, seeming to be in a make shift bed in the van that carried us to this wonderful place. A smile graced my lips remembering the tricks I'd performed before the inevitable wipeout which was decent to say the least, if it wasn't for the cold weather it wouldn't have phased me at all.

Light flickering just outside the van doors caught my attention. Throwing the covers off I scooted out till my legs reached the paved parking lot, feeling the slightly chilly wind on my cheeks wondering why the rest of me wasn't chattering away I glanced down noticing the change of clothes and lack of shoes just socks.

Hearing laughter and music caught my attention. Still feeling groggy I looked in the van and found some flip flops, not to good with socks but would do at the moment. Slipping them on I wondered around the van doors to see a huge bon fire crackling away, a song unfamiliar to me played on the boom box allowing the people around to dance away and there was alot more teenagers than was with us on the trip here.

Searching the sandy area for some one she recognized. At first it was difficult but soon her eyes landed on Terrence and his girlfriend both smoking what looked like a cigerette. Trudging through the sand to stand over them, "Hey can I get one?"

Angel titled her head, her eyes seemed blood shot, "You're to young,"

"I'm fifteen and am sure you started much younger,"

"No," she smirked taking another drag off the white paper between her lips.

"Whatever," I walked away in a huff searching for something to take the lonliness edge off of meeting new people.

Eventually I found a cooler with lots and lots of beers stacked in, grabbing one popping the top I took a large swig letting it warm my stomach. The barbeque was roaring so I got myself a burger, never really cared for hot dogs, it tasted like heaven.

The third beer was taking hold making the world spin in that oh so familiar buzz I loved. Still no one I knew was found but by now I didn't care. Music pounded through the air giving me a head ache, wanting to be alone with the ocean I wondered a bit wobble away from the loud crowd of people. Even at the far distance the wind carried the sweet charcol aroma of the barbeque and fire wood burning. Slipping off the flip flops and discarding the socks allowing the edge of the cold water to wash over my feet giving me the shivers yet keeping me from getting to hot due to the beer in my hand. Tossing my head back letting the last gulp slid down my throat before tossing it on the ground and opening my fourth one, taking a swig letting it sit between my thumb and forefinger resting loosely by my side just staring out in the dark abyss of the ocean wishing that this was a bon fire back home.

Alyssa would be by my side drinking away and we'd talk about school or boyfriends or what creature killed Buffy or so on. If you walked in our conversations you'd never know what it would be, supernatural to plain weird to political, okay so I wasn't one talking politcs but it was hiliarous to listen to her rant about it.

Or she'd be up at the bon fire smiling and flirting with some boy but her eyes would wonder over to me as I sat looking out at the water, thinking she was being inconspicous and she is except for me. I love the feeling that she's trying to protect me even from a distance. Than he'd walk up behind me, his shadow casting out over me and into the dark ocean due to the fire burning high up on the beach. Jerry's touch was rough most of the time, his hands, I didn't care about the rough act but the hands was another story, I wanted him to be gentle.

"Well what do we have here, another queer rider," a voice broke me from the buzzed memories of the past.

Turning around I saw three guys, large, probably football players, to small for bastetball or baseball. Standing up, squinting to make sure they stayed in focus as they approached, "Hey. Did you need something?"

The leader laughed pushing his large hand into my shoulder making me stumble back slightly, "Look guyes the queer wants to know if we want something."

Realizing what he called me I stood up straighter, "Who you calling queer dick licker?"

His friends chuckled while his face reddened. Before I knew it his hand raced across my cheek splitting my lip letting blood trickle down, his finger pointed at me as I wiped it away, "We saw you with those gay surfers. So you better watch what you say dyke."

"If you call me that one more time..."

"Dyke...dyke..dyke..." he said slowly three times than laughing hard with his friends.

Rushing forward I kneeed him between the legs making him drop, spitting the blood building up in the inside of my mouth onto his face, "I'm straighter than you are!"

His friends grabbed me as he stood up. Finally the fear was taking hold as I struggled but couldn't get loose, "That's right bitch squirm."

A fist landed against my stomach releasing all the air I had in me. Gasping and struggling did no good, I couldn't get out of their grasp or air into my lungs. The two guys dropped me, "Let's see how straight you are!"

Three zippers lowered echoing into the night.

"Hey!"

We all snapped our heads around to see who called out. Ashley clocked the leader in the jaw as he turned, not even seeing it coming, sending the guy spinning into the ground while Jon took one of his friends as Terrence took on the other one.

"You okay?" she wondering holding her hand for me to take.

Sighing I grabbed it letting her help me up, "No..." stepping over to the guy I kicked him repeatedly in the ribs earning a groan each time.

Arms wrapped around my waist yanking me off the guy, "Chill out," she whispered into my ear sending a weird sensation through my body.

"No...that bastard called me gay. I won't be called that," I shouted struggling to get at him again but damn did Ashley have a hold on me which made me madder as the wetness seeped out from between my legs.

"Is it really that bad?" Trish wondered not seeing the big deal as Dara gave her the best orgasms of her life, ones the guys she used to date could never achieve.

"Yes!" I screamed wanting to lunge at her as well but Terrence hefted me up on to his shoulder.

**~Ashley's POV~**

She cursed out Trish for even suggesting being gay was okay as Terrence carried her away firefighter style. Her temper was explosive, as the guy groaning on the ground knows, and it wasn't hot. It chilled me.

We all ended up going to sleep, Angel and I sleeping on opposide side of Bailey to keep her there. Several times in the night she'd start to get up talking about that bastard or she'd lung over all of us to get to Trish who'd roll her eyes as we yanked her back down. At first she didn't want us 'cherry suckers' touching her, first time I'd ever heard that saying but soon I realized she loved a hand and nails racking gently on her scalp and running through her hair. With how drunk and tired she was each time I did it she was out with in five strokes. By three in the morning she was out and so was the rest of us.

When we finally woke up it was discussed that we should just go back home due to everything that happened yesterday. The ride was silent, Bailey scowling out the window mumbling incohently every once in a while.

Terrence drove into the drive way of the ranch, mom and mama sat on the porch sipping coffee and smiling which faultered a bit when they noticed us. Angel opened the back door allowing us out, I was first and gave a small wave walking up toward them.

"I thought you guys weren't coming home til tonight?" Mom cast a questioning glance toward mama than back toward me.

Shrugging my shoulders, "We ran into some trouble," I offered earning worried glares.

Bailey came flying past me up to the steps with her cut lip, black and purple, looking much worse than what it was and holding her stomach, a bruise there as well. I saw it as she changed back into her now dry clothes, "I want to see my father!" she demanded switching her gaze back and forth, "Please...I need to see him." she begged after they neither moved nor said anything.

"Okay...I'll arrange it. Let Paula take at look at you okay?" Bailey nodded and let mom lead her into the house.

I waved goodbye to my friends as they pulled away than turned to see mama tapping her foot, "Yeah?"

"Don't play the fool here, what the hell happened out there Ashley?"

I explained every little detail and luckily she wasn't mad just upset at the turn of event and probably considering never letting me go to another bon fire again.

**~Bailey's POV~**

It took three weeks but I finally got my visit. Three long weeks of hounding them, when...when...when...did you call...is it set up. I annoyed the shit out of them and would do it again. Turns out my dad is in the Los Angeles Prison, Christine and I were the only ones to fly over and I was glad about that. Ashley made me too nervous latley and Paula was just, I don't know cold but warm at the same time, she confused me while Glen and Arthur were just to busy. Christine on the other hand was warm and welcoming.

The place was huge and scary. Bars lined every window and pretty much every entrance to a hall way. All of a sudden I didn't want to be hear, didn't want to hear what my father would say, I knew it was all lies.

"We can leave," I said turning around but she clutched my arm turning me back toward the table.

"It'll be okay sweetheart just sit down and try to relax,"

**~Christne's POV~**

I was so nervous that it took everything in me not to accept Bailey's invitation to leave. It's been so long since I'd seen him. She let out a shaky breath before sitting down again, I didn't know if I should sit too or stand or let them talk it out on their own. Looking around I noticed all the guards and was sure she'd be okay.

"Bailey do you mind if I step out for a moment?"

"No...I guess not," she bit her lip glancing to the door the prisoners would be led out of.

Nodding I rushed out just as the above light to that door turned green and they began to file out.

**~Raife's POV~**

When they told me I had a vistor I assumed it was Aiden but instead of a private room I was led with the rest of the inmates to the main vistor locatation. Exiting the door my mouth dropped open, there she was sitting nervously at the table tapping her fingers and tracing outlines. It had been awhile since I've seen her, at least a month or two it feels like.

"Bailey!" she lifted her head giving me a giant smile that warmed my heart in all the right spots. I went over as quick as possible wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tight.

"Daddy I missed you so much," she cried into my chest as I let her legs touch the ground once again.

"I know sweetie," I sighed kissing the top of her head, pulling her away from me so I could see her face, "I'm sorry you have to go through all this."

She nodded wiping the tears away as we sat down, across from each other. She at least looked healthy although her hair was starting to turn back to blonde, "Your hair?"

Bailey fingered it self consiously, "I know. I have to go get some dye. They don't really let me out of their sights."

"Think you'll go blonde again?"

"No way. I want to look like mom, its why you dyed my hair when I was little and it'll be why I continue." she nodded at the end to signify that was it.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked scratching the back of my neck needing to know why she was here especially because I didn't think Paula or Christine would let her.

Bailey took a deep breath before opening her mouth than shutting it, licking her lips, glancing around than settling her blue eyes on me, "Why is this happening? Is it true?"

Tilting my head giving her my best parental look I'd mastered by the time she was seven, "Do you think it is true?"

She quickly shook her head in the negative, "God no..." she breathed out in a rush, "...I don't but what am I suppose to think?"

"Bailey just ask the question you want an answer too," I told her sternly.

Licking her lips she glanced at the table, "Are they my...is Paula and Christine...are you my father?"

Her sad eyes danced across my face for any sign that it was not true, that it was ridiculous to even ask. But it wasn't ridiculous and in fact this may play out better than I'd hoped.

"No..."

"See I knew it was all a lie...wait, WHAT?" she jumped up from the table the chair scooting back scrapping against the floor.

"You heard me, now sit back down before you embarress us,"

She swallowed and sat down, "But...what?"

"Listen. What they say is true but it doesn't mean I don't love you, I do. You're my pride and joy Bailey."

"Is that even my name?"

"No...It's...Spencer, Spencer Bailey Carlin."

"You're lying..." she pleaded with me to take it back, tears streaming down her face but I just told her I wasn't. She started screaming at me to take it back by then, saying she hated me after I still didn't take it back. The gaurds took me away as someone quickly came in to embrace her shaking form, I knew her, it was Christine. Yanking on my chains I tried to get to her but it was no use the door closed and I was led away.

Sighing I knew I'd hurt my little girl but she needed to adapt to her new surroundings until I could get her out, it would be easy to get her back so I'd allow her to hate me for now.

**~Christine's POV~**

She cried so hard. It was so pitiful. Once she calmed down we got to the hotel room, our flight leaving in a few hours since we'd only be here for the small amount of time it took her to visit with him. She took a shower and was resting on the bed, curled up in a fetal position, lying quietly without moving.

There was a knock on the door signaling the arrival of room service.

"Bailey dinner is here,"

She didn't move or say any thing. Walking over to her, kneeling down to see the tired blood shot eyes. Running my hand through her hair getting her to look at me, "You need to eat something,"

"I'm...not hungry," she huffed out turning away from me.

"Please eat...Bailey you need to get your strength up."

She shot out of bed with an angry yet lost look, "Don't call me that. It's not my name, I don't know my name...is it Spencer, Bailey, Carlin, Wilde...who the fuck is my real family, my mother, my father...am I a blonde or do I dye it black to match my dead mother."

A banging on the wall told us to be quiet since she was screaming all of this. I rushed forward capturing her in my arms, "Shhh..it'll be alright...it'll be alright Bailey I promise."

She sobbed harder clutching at my shirt, body shaking, "I don't know me." she kept repeating over and over again curling up into me as if she'd disappear inside and I could hold her burden for her.

"We'll make it okay. Paula, me, Ashley, Glen and Arthur, you're not alone." I whispered out.

Bailey screamed and cried for at least another hour before the room became silent and I sat on the ground rocking her like a new born. Slowly humming with her head upon my chest, cuddled safe and warm in my arms, I felt happy that she was finally trusting me but I hated what had to happen for it to take place.

"Bailey lets move to the bed okay, you need to rest before we go catch the plane." she shook her head no and buried herself deep making me chuckle, "Come on my legs are cramping."

"Sorry," she sniffled untangling her self from me, giving me a shy half smile.

"It's alright."

She climbed into the bed and I put the covers over her, "I'll wake you when it's time to leave." she nodded a thanks, "You're welcome. Sleep tight Bailey." I kissed the top of her head and turned but she caught my arm making me glance down again.

"You...you...can call..." she struggled to find the words, to get the out, "...Spencer?"

It came as a question, the word looking like it sounded unfamiliar on her tongue and in her head. I nodded, "Alright...Spencer."

She gave me a teary eyed half attempt at a smile before closing her eyes and falling asleep quickly.

*****

**Back in Montana**

**~Ashley's POV~**

I loved when I had the house to myself. Mama took Bailey to see her father, my father, urg I don't want to think about that. I almost asked to go to talk with him, ask him why he took her and not me too, why he left me there, did he not love me or something.

Shaking her head she cleared it off all throughts. Glen was in his dorm room at school and mom was taking a late shift in town. I was all alone and the porn magazine in front of me was just what I needed to take the edge off. Some times I watched porn but it was too easy for it to accidently get mixed up with the regular dvds or someone could find it. The magazines came to Trish's house than she gave them to me, I'd do my business to it and throw it out the next day. No evidence. Fool proof.

But this magazine wasn't holding my attention so I just tossed it aside and laid down on top of my sheets. Reaching down popping the button of my jeans giving me access but not yet. Closing my eyes laying my hand at the base of the jeans and underwear I start to imagine. As the images spread my hips buck sending pleasure to my aching pussy lips as if it was real.

_"Don't worry baby I'll go slow," I whisper to the panting girl below me, her body squirming in anticipation of what my wonderous hands will do. Leaning down I catpure her still nipple, sucking and nipping, feeling her moan and shake as she begs for more, to give more._

_"Please Ashley, I need to cum so badly," she puffs out into the room telling me she's ready but not yet. I'm a tease, they all know, the feeling of making them so far gone they'd give anything to cum on the spot._

_"Shhh, I promise I'll make it so good," my lips press a soft kiss just behind her ear, my breath ticklie the hair on the back of her neck making her hips bounce up and into my thigh, "You like that huh?" I blew hot air into her ear earning another buck._

_"Oh god please?" they rang out with a moan as she bucked into me again and again._

_Moving back I surveyed what I'd done to her. Her body lay panting, her full pert breasts rising and falling wtih each breath, straingin to get contact, her body glistening with sweat from the hours of teasing, first on our date and now in the bedroom, her pussy shaved, lips open as pre cum drips down and onto the bed sheets below._

_"Your so wet and ready, I bet you'd love my fingers in you, pumping away...in and out, your hips meeting every thrust." I spoke to her as I glided my finger down from her neck between the valley of her tanned breasts, her stomach contracting and expanding to the just above her peaking clit begging to be rubbed, pulled, nipped, licked and caressed all by my talented tongue and fingers._

_"Ashley please baby, I'm on fire!" she yelled out as I flicked her clit several time._

_Smiling I leaned down attaching my lips to hers loving the feeling of them moving sensualy against me, taking my air but returning it at the same time. Snaking my hand down between her body again I easily slid two fingers in earning a few 'oh yeah's and 'that's it baby' for my effort._

_Slamming my fingers in her repeatedly, her walls holding me tight as she started gaining pressure of pleasure. Her body rocked with every thrust and she was moaning so much._

_"I'm so close, a little more, please baby," she hissed out and just like that I pulled out. Her eyes snapped open, "What...no...no don't stop I'm so close."_

_I smiled at her kissing the side of her mouth, "Make me cum first. Than you'll really enjoy yours, I promise."_

_Before I knew it she'd flipped us over pinning me to the bed, her head moved down kissing sproadically as she neared my aching center. Soon her lips attached to my clit sucking hard and I thought I was going to pass out as her hand massaged my pussy lips, up and down, the motion slightly tugging on my clit in her mouth, sort of like masterbating a dick only so much better as her tongue licked up one way and down the other than in circles. Never know what she'd do or where she'd go. The massaging hand soon stilled as a finger entered me. My hips jumped off the bed almost hitting her face hard enough to break her nose but she didn't stop. _

_My hands slid into her locks helping her stay put in the area that gave me the most pleasure, "I'm going to cum," _

_I shouted earning a giggle which traveld to between her nipping teeth to my throbbing clit and into the heated liquid up inside, "Already...was someone turned on by all the teasing she'd been doing," she taunted having pulled her mouth away which did not go well with me but she batted my hands away from pushing her back down._

_Slamming my fists against the sheets as another two fingers joined the one still resting in my hole, she started moving them, three fingers, more than I've taken before. In and out, pre cum seeping between her fingers and down my thighs. Her lips kissing every inch of skin but where I wanted her._

_"So...oh...god...just...FUCK!"_

_I let out a roar as my mind exploded with the intense and quite quick orgasm she'd given me. She kept going to prolong the intenseness but soon slid her fingers out, licking them clean and moaning along._

"....so will be home in a few since the plane just landed." Mama's voice echoed up the stairs from the answering machine. Yanking my hand out of my jeans as if I'd been caught, catching my breath from my imagination. Quickly buttoning up my jeans I rushed down stairs wiping my hand off and feeling cum pile uncomforable in my underwear pressing up into my still sensitive center.

I picked the phone up and listened to mama for a few minutes, answering hear and there and then finally going back up stairs, stress free, changed into my pajamas and putting my underwear in the washing machine with the rest of my laundry so know one could accidently find them and know what I was doing, I headed up to bed and fell fast asleep.

TBC...


End file.
